


The Turning

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Cause we need more vampire fics in my opinion, Clan bonds, Don't be mad at Ki, Gen, I am having so much fun writing this everyone, Monsta x is a family, Mugging, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Shownu is the best leader, Triggers, Vampire families are the best, Vampires, Warnings May Change, he has his reasons, like brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: "The sixth member of a clan always meant destruction in the vampire world."I.M is the fifth member of the MX clan and youngest vampire of their district. According to the vampire council, he is a trouble maker and a deliquent, but he doesn't think the same. After a routine council meeting, he comes face to face with a situation that changes his life and the life of his clan forever. He realizes quickly that sometimes leaping into action can lead to bad consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is CreativeExplosion aka WritersLife4me. Hope you enjoy the story!

  
(One)

* * *

 

I.M hated the monthly council meetings. As the youngest vampire of the MX clan, he received the most criticism from the council. He was tired of sitting around and being judged every month. If he could skip the meetings, he would. Nothing productive ever came from their monthly gatherings. His fingers tapped against the dark cherry wood table as he waited to be dismissed.

Once the meeting was over, I.M leapt to his feet and headed out the conference door. Before he could get any further, Shownu grabbed his wrist. He shook his arm away, ignoring the concern in his leader's eyes. They did the same thing after every meeting. Firstly, the council would talk about important matters, secondly, they would reprimand him for his past offenses, thirdly, they would say he was no good, and then his clan members would gather around to comfort him. He didn't feel like going through the same routine. He just wanted space.

"I just need some time alone," he said, avoiding Shownu's eyes.

Shownu placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Okay. Keep in contact with us. Don't stay out too late."

He nodded, a forced smile on his lips. Seconds later, the other members shuffled out of the meeting, chatting with the Ahgase clan. He caught the curious glance of Minhyuk, but he waved the other's concerns away. He couldn't stay longer. I.M knew his clan would distract him with their questions and he couldn't let that happen. He really needed to get away. He looked back to his leader, waved goodbye, and then stepped outside.

A gust of wind swept past him, rustling his dark black locks, but he couldn't feel the cold. He stopped feeling temperature forty-nine years ago. A sigh left his lips. He needed sometime a lone to diffuse the ticking time bomb in his chest. It seemed the council still viewed him as a delinquent, a troublemaker.

I.M knew the council was wrong about him. They didn't need to keep reminding him of his past mistakes. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have broken the rules made by the council, but he couldn't help himself at the time. He had been so lost. On the other hand, there was no reason to insult him every time they met. He pushed some branches from his sight as he emerged from Seoul forest. The familiar busy streets of Seoul greeted him. A walk by the Han River should help his mood.

~~~

 

I.M walked past a couple enjoying ice cream together. He scoffed at the twinkle in their eyes. A long time ago he had what they had. The light at the crosswalk turned red and he stopped, avoiding the glances of the humans around him. He remembered a time when he used to love passionately and with his entire heart, but that had been when he was still human. Sadly, his life had been unfairly taken away from him by a monster. 

  
An image of Minhyuk's bright smile came to mind. He frowned. There was no reason to think harshly of Minhyuk. The older vampire hadn't been able to control his temporary state of madness fifty years ago. When a vampire experienced a large amount of stress and blood lust, there was no possible way to stop them from a feeding frenzy. Minhyuk had been unable to control his hunger and I.M had been the unfortunate victim.

He smiled. Despite his status as the undead, he couldn't hate any of his members. For fifty years, his clan had helped him through his rough transition. With their constant comfort and understanding, he was able to adapt to his new life. The thought of his clan members warmed the once cold block of ice inhabiting his chest. He was ready to head back home.

Vampires could travel up to astounding speeds, but some days I.M just wanted to take a calm stroll. He decided he would take the time to enjoy his surroundings before he was thrust back into the restricted lifestyle of a vampire. The idea that there was an understood curfew made him laugh. Vampires were night creatures and shouldn't have to head to bed early. Maybe he would bring it up at the next useless council meeting.

He paused as the scent of iron and roses assaulted his nose. His brows scrunched as he took another whiff of the air. He scanned the area. On his left, a dark alley caught his attention. He entered the alley, moving past large garbage cans and skittering rats. A tiny ball of hunger grew within his chest, but he pushed the sensation aside.

Up ahead a pair of long legs stretched out from behind a dumpster. I.M rushed toward the scene, a ball of nerves growing in his chest. On the other side of the dumpster, a teen soaked in blood and covered in open wounds came into view. He dropped to his knees.

There were some signs of life, but the teen's chest barely moved with each unsteady breath. The boy was dying. There was no time. He had to do something. I.M took a hold of the boy's left shoulder, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. The coil of nerves unwound within him. As he drank, he knew everything would be alright.

~~~

 

I.M pulled away from the boy's neck. He did it. He saved him. A smile stretched across his face as he rested his back against the brick wall behind him. The teen had been so dangerously close to death. The thought nearly made him weep. No one deserved to die so painfully. He glanced at the stranger, watching small and large scrapes heal. The two tiny bite marks on the other's neck healed as well. He was grateful for his quick thinking. 

  
An intrusive thought came to mind as he looked at the other.  According to the council and previous events, the sixth vampire of any clan was considered dangerous and unstable. And somehow through the rush, he had forgotten the greatest rule of the council. **No sixth members.** The sixth member of a clan always meant destruction in the vampire world. The boy on his right would be the sixth member of the MX clan. 

He made a vampire he was not allowed to create.

I.M ran his shaking fingers through his hair, licking over his bloodstained lips. Soon the council would be after them, because of him. Clans never escaped the punishment caused by creating a new vampire. He gulped, realizing his mistake. Their clan was in danger and there was nothing he could do to reverse it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter of the Turning! Hope you enjoy!

 (Two)

The high pitch wail of a police siren ripped through the silence. I.M broke from his stress induced trance, getting to his feet. He crouched in front of the stranger, wrapping long arms around his neck. Once he had the stranger situated on his back, he bolted from the alley. The sound of the police siren faded into the background as he left the alley behind.

Humans rarely got involved with vampire attacks, but occasionally, one citizen would make a call to the police. He was certain that some human saw them and contacted the authorities. Despite this realization, he wasn't too worried about being seen. He had no plans to return to the same alley. He rushed toward home, balancing the still body on his back. If he had been human, the trip from Geumcheon to Gangnam district would have taken longer. He guessed there were some perks that came with being a vampire.

As he arrived at his destination, he kept thinking about the situation he had gotten himself into. He turned a human. There was a great chance that the stranger would become feral and be the uncivilized beast vampire society was worried about. In three to four days, the stranger, he took pity on, could kill thousands and thousands of humans because of an uncontrolled blood lust.

He stood before his clan's home, red eyes focused on the illuminated building. A couple walked past hand in hand, laughing about a movie they had seen in the theater. The woman eyed him for a second before grabbing onto her companion, eyes wide. He frowned. Maybe he should have cleaned up before he left the alley, but there was no time. He didn't want to stick around to chat with the police. The council members weren't the only individuals who knew about the rule and he knew the police wouldn't hesitate to report him to them.

As soon as the human couple disappeared, he rushed past the human doorman and through the gilded lobby. He ignored the shock on the faces of the human staff. There would be talk in the morning about the 'reckless vampire who brought home his kill', but he couldn't do anything about it. Once in the elevator, he took the time to relax. He almost had to take a ride up with a human businessman, but he was quick to hit the close button for the elevator doors. He wasn't even a little sorry for his rudeness.

The rich scent of iron and roses was barely detectable by the time he reached their floor. The transition was in full effect. I.M groaned, disappointed in his inability to stay out of trouble. He didn't regret saving the stranger from a lonely death, but he did regret how he came to the solution. Maybe if he had thought more about a solution, he would have figured something out.

I.M keyed in their door combination and waited for the familiar buzz. Vampires couldn't breathe. There were no working lungs within their chest, but he wished he could take a deep breath. He pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of his clan sitting on their leather couch looking at him. Their eyes drifted to his new companion draped along his back. Shownu's head tilted to the side, brows furrowed. All the others had varying expressions of horror and concern on their faces. He gulped.

"Is that blood?" Wonho asked, gesturing toward his clothing.

He frowned, glancing at the reflective surface of their large glass table. A large red stain circled around his mouth and an even larger stain stretched from his collar down to the middle of his shirt. He should have cleaned up before returning to them, but he realized he couldn't hide the truth even if he tried. Instead, he faced his members. He readjusted the boy on his back, ready for their questions.

"Yes, it is blood."

Wonho's eyes widened, lips trembling. I.M lowered his gaze to the ground, unable to witness the look on the older vampire's face. Humans always had these preconceived notions about vampires. He knew if they every met the older vampire, they would be more open-ended mind about their kind. Out of all the clan members, Wonho was the most sensitive. He had chosen to keep a stronger attachment to his emotions despite the general opinion on the matter. Most vampires tried to distance themselves from their emotions. The MX clan and Aghase clan were the only clans to keep their emotional reactions as close to human as they could.

"What happened, I.M?" Shownu asked, eyeing him.

"I-"

I.M couldn't bear to look his leader in the eyes. All he could remember was the unspoken rule they had within the clan. As a clan, they decided they wouldn't participate in hunting. Instead, they lived off blood bags and blood pill supplements. He knew he looked like a reckless monster to them, because of the body on his back.

"Is he dead?" Minhyuk asked, eyes sweeping over the pale face of the individual on his back. "Why did you bring him back here? Why did you kill him?"

He turned his attention to Kihyun's focused glare, unable to answer Minhyuk's questions. The dark brown-haired vampire hadn't said a word since his arrival. He expected to be scolded. The older vampire had always been a rule abiding citizen. He had taken all the council's rules seriously. He didn't befriended a human, he didn't turn humans after the rule was set, and he made sure to keep to curfew. After every monthly council meeting, Kihyun jotted down careful notes to discuss with his members.

Kihyun arose from his chair and walked toward him, eye shifting left and right as he examined the boy on his back. "You turned him, didn't you?"

I.M's eyes widened at the question. He clenched the arm of the boy within his grasp. In Kihyun's eyes, he saw disappointment and anger. "I-"

I.M bit the inside of his cheeks, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Wait, Kihyun? I.M turned him?" Minhyuk questioned, eyes wide.

"Turned?" Shownu asked.

Shownu arose and headed over to him to inspect the boy for himself. After a quick look, he turned his disappointed gaze toward him. I.M tried to seem unfazed by the disappointed faces, but he had lived with the MX clan for 50 years. He knew them too well and for too long to be unbothered by their disappointment.

"I.M we aren't allowed to turn humans anymore, you know that right?" Shownu asked, eyes on him. "The council put that rule in place for a reason. The sixth vampire-"

"I know, I know Shownu. The sixth vampire always turns into a grotesque uncivilized murdering machine. I know. You don't have- "

Kihyun moved closer, eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare disrespect, Shownu by interrupting him with that tone of voice."

"Kihyun-"

"Do you think this is a joke, I.M?" Kihyun asked. "You do realize the council is going to come after us, right? All Shownu hyung's sacrifice will be for nothing if we are all destroyed because of you."

Shownu reached out for the shorter vampire, squeezing his shoulder. "That is enough, Kihyun."

Kihyun took a few steps backward and crossed his arms, moving his shoulder out of Shownu's grasp. "You just put a large target on our back. Don't you care about us at all? All those years we held your hand through the transition, did it mean nothing?"

I.M glanced at the solemn looks on his clan members faces and winced. He could never forget the years of struggling he faced. As a vampire, he hadn't had an easy transition. While the full process took a week, he had been unable to adapt as quickly. He had been a burden to his clan.

"Kihyun, let us think about this. We should consider his side of the story." Shownu said.

"I don't think we should. Shownu, you know I respect you, but all the clans that have ever created a sixth vampire were destroyed. The council will not hesitate to do the same to us. It won't matter how much you've done for them," Kihyun said. " I just can't believe that this is it. Everything you've ever done for us will mean nothing soon. Sorry I-I got to go. I'll be back. I just need to get away."

I.M opened his mouth to respond but closed it. The door slammed behind them as Kihyun headed out. Wonho arose from the couch and made his way over to him.

Wonho's hands held his face. "Hey don't worry about Kihyun. He will be back. Please don't worry."

I.M tried to listen to the kind words, but all he could hear was Kihyun's anger and disappointment. There was now a large target on their back. The council would find out about them in no time. He couldn't see any solution in sight.

"Come on, let's put him into the guest room for now. We will discuss further and deal with the issue tomorrow," Shownu said.

"You mean get rid of him tomorrow," I.M said, watching Wonho step away from him.

Shownu removed the boy from his back. "He is already dead I.M. Vampires are not alive, remember?"

I.M nodded his head. It was obvious that the decision had already been made. The poor boy who suffered at the hands of evil would face a second death. Shownu carried the boy down the grey hallway. For a moment, I.M wanted to keep the new vampire close, but he pushed the thought aside. Wonho pulled him into an embrace. He couldn't feel the warmth, but he knew it was there.

"It'll be okay, I.M," Wonho said.

"You think I made a big mistake."

Wonho held him closer , eyes focused on a spot behind them. "When additional members joined the clan, I promised Shownu I would help him protect everyone."

"I understand. We get rid of him before the council does," I.M said.

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around him, sighing.

"I-you know how I feel about it? I don't want to hurt anyone. It is against what I believe in. I just don't know what to do about the new vampire. I mean Kihyun is right. We are in danger," Wonho said. "I really wish this wasn't so hard."

Minhyuk on his left, nuzzled further into his side, reminding him he wasn't alone. He felt like the worst clan member to ever exist. Here he stood wrapped up in the arms of his older clan members and all he could worry about was the human he turned. Of course, he cared about his clan members. But the poor boy had suffered enough. He deserved peace.

Both his clan members pulled away from him, a sad smile on their lips. He watched Minhyuk and Wonho disappear down the hall, whispering words between themselves. He knew they were discussing about him and his failures. The council was right about him. He was a trouble maker. Even though I.M turned the stranger to save him from death, in the end nothing mattered. I.M did nothing right. All he achieved was cursing the human with the vampire life and causing him pain.

He didn't want to head to bed, so he walked over to the couch. Once his body hit the couch cushions, he curled into a ball. The thought of getting rid of the new vampire, whom he didn't know by name, did not sit well with him. But he had no choice. As soon as the transition was over, the MX clan would have to get rid of their sixth member, a member he created. If he could cry, he would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I never imagined this much buzz on my first story. Thank you all! I appreciate the support! 
> 
> I have some chapters ready so I plan to update in the next two days! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

(Three)

I.M awoke, body rigid and fists clenched by his side. His eyes averted from side to side taking in the surroundings. The clock on the wall read 8 a.m. in the morning. He sighed. There was no point trying to get back to sleep when the urge to see the new vampire was greater.

He got up from the couch, forcing himself to relax. The tight knot within his chest refused to unwind. The sense of dread suffocating him remained. He wanted to stay positive in the face of uncertainty, but no one had offered an alternative solution to the sixth vampire dilemma. There would be no rest until he was sure the new vampire was out of harm's way.

I.M stopped in front of the guestroom door. He pushed his forehead into the door's surface, overwhelmed by the wave of relief washing over him. On the other side of the door, he still sensed the presence of the sixth vampire. Last night he had been shaking in his sleep. The sixth member of the clan was problematic to the others. For a moment, he imagined them ending the poor vampire while he was unaware. The thought sent shivers down his back.

He paused. There was no reason to think so badly of his clan members. The MX clan didn't consist of blood thirsty monsters. Of course, they thirsted for blood, but they weren't violent. They wouldn't destroy the sixth member without his knowledge. He only hoped the bond they shared would change their minds about their new addition.

Inside the room, sun rays burst through the open blinds of the window. He rushed over and drew the blinds closed. A new vampire required complete darkness during their unconscious state. High exposure to natural sunlight led to disfiguring burns and sometimes immediate destruction. He frowned, disappointed that Shownu hadn't shut the blinds for the new vampire last night. Part of him wondered if the careless act was intentional, but he pushed the thought aside. Shownu had done so much for their clan. It would be the worst kind of disrespect to think about their leader in such a negative way. He had to stop thinking badly of his members. He had to trust them.

He spotted a small oak chair and pulled it over to the large canopy bed. His attention focused on the unconscious form resting upon soft pale blue comforters. He analyzed the soft plump lips and small smooth face. For a moment, he wondered if he had turned a rising model. It was obvious the boy was handsome, maybe a little pretty. He rubbed the back of his neck, refocusing his thoughts on what mattered. The council didn't want any of the clans to create more vampires. A sigh left his lips as he sat on the edge of his seat, fingers crossed in his lap.

A soft smile stretched across his lips as he looked at the other. He wanted to be the first one to meet the new vampire. There would be so many questions and he wanted to provide all the answers. It was the least he could do for dragging the new vampire into trouble. He wanted to be supportive and that meant being right at the new vampire's side from the beginning.

The door opened behind him.

"How is he?"

I.M looked over his shoulder at Wonho. The older vampire was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. He knew his older clan member had a shift at the cafe and he wondered if he was running late. Usually Wonho left 45 minutes before his shift. He gave the other a small smile and then returned his attention to the new vampire. He almost felt like a father awaiting his son's speedy recovery at the hospital. He guessed the comparison wasn't far off.

"Still transitioning," I.M said. "All his wounds have healed meaning he is well on his way to vampire."

Wonho nodded, sitting at the edge of the bed. "He looks young."

I.M eyed him. "Everyone looks young to us. You are centuries old and I am well into my seventies."

"You don't look it," Wonho said, amusement in his voice.

I.M rolled his eyes and then focused back on the younger vampire.

"I don't think anyone really wants to get rid of him," Wonho said.

I.M wanted to believe Wonho, but the image of blood red eyes glaring back at him wouldn't leave him alone. He knew Kihyun had a short temper, but I.M rarely saw it. When the older vampire expressed anything but kindness and understanding, he was always anxious about it. Most would call him paranoid, but he couldn't help it. Kihyun's anger was not a laughing matter.

"Shownu hasn't said anything since yesterday," I.M said.

Shownu always listened carefully to Kihyun's concerns about the clan. He could imagine them talking about the new vampire. He hated to think Kihyun's anger would lead to tragedy, but I.M had no assurance that it wouldn't. The stakes were high and Kihyun would do anything for the clan. Even if that anything meant telling Shownu to get rid of the new vampire. And there wasn't a non-violent way to get rid of a vampire.

"Don't underestimate our leader. You know how Kihyun and I got here. He won't forget that," Wonho said. "He reached out to us and we accepted. Your situation doesn't sound too different."

"I couldn't leave him in that alley, Wonho," he said, eyes on the new vampire. "Maybe I should have gotten rid of my emotions long ago. This would have never happened if I had."

Wonho narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare."

I.M looked at him, shocked by the sternness of his voice. Wonho expressed himself freely. He never believed in hiding who he was. I.M never had trouble sharing his concerns, but sometimes he held back emotionally. He hated the stereotype surrounding vampires. There was no reason to force one's self to empty themselves of all emotions. He agreed. Vampires could feel too. He just wished he wasn't placed in a difficult situation because of a decision he made last night.

Wonho reach out, placed a hand on his shoulder. "We may be vampires, but I will always allow myself to feel. And you should allow yourself to feel too. There is no rule anywhere that says vampires can't have emotions. And even if there was, it would be the one rule I will break without fail."

I.M nodded.

"You are still here, hyung?"

I.M looked over his shoulder. Kihyun stood in the doorway, arms crossed. How much had he heard? He locked eyes with his fellow clan member, but the older vampire ignored his curious gaze. Instead, Kihyun focused his attention on the stranger on the bed. Disapproval shone from his eyes as he stared the newcomer down.

Kihyun backed away from the doorway. "Don't be late for work, hyung."

I.M watched Kihyun exit. "Shownu and Kihyun seem to have made their decision about him already."

"I know it may not have seemed obvious to you, but Shownu was scared last night," Wonho said.

I.M paused at the statement. He could never imagine their leader being scared. Scared and Shownu didn't deserve to be in the same sentence. He had seen his leader in action so many times over the course of his fifty years and he refused to believe he ever was afraid. They had faced slayers and misguided humans. Their leader remained strong through all the dangerous and troubling situations.

"I know we all think he is always this pillar of strength, but he gets scared. The bond I share with him hides almost nothing from me. If you had seen the amount of deaths he had seen, you wouldn't take our current situation lightly. I don't want you to feel guilty, but our clan could be destroyed. Of course, he would take his time to think about this. He cares about us too much to not think about this."

I.M pulled his legs into his chest. "It makes sense. If I was a leader, I would be worried too. I just—Wonho— I just think we shouldn't get rid of him."

"I never said we should."

I.M sighed, eyes focused on the boy's soft features. He wanted the new vampire to have the same kind of support he had in their clan. He remembered the trials he faced while he transitioned. All his older clan members had been there every step of the way. They helped him ease into the turbulent life of a vampire.

Nothing was ever easy when it came to him. His vampire life started with many reckless acts. He could barely count the number of times the council warned him for his behavior. But at the time he didn't care about the rules. All he wanted was to claw his way out of the hollow life of the undead. He searched for anything that could make him feel less of a monster and more human. He stayed out past curfew and tried to return to his regular human life often. Despite all his troubles, his members made sure to hold his hand and encourage him. Things didn't seem off to a good start with their sixth member though. He wondered if there would be any support for him.

"Don't you have to tutor this afternoon?" Wonho asked, arising from his place on the edge of the bed.

I.M looked at the newcomer and then back at Wonho. "I don't know."

Wonho shook his head. "Hey, I know what that means, and you really shouldn't skip work. We all have responsibilities. Just because the council got us this penthouse doesn't mean we don't have to pay."

"Huh?"

Wonho looked at him, head tilted to the side. "The council isn't paying for this place anymore. I thought you knew?"

"No, I didn't know. I—so we aren't living here for free?"

Wonho's eyes widened. "Forget what I said."

"Wonho!"

A sad smile formed on Wonho's face as he sat on the edge of the bed again. I.M didn't like the look in his eyes. After he stopped rebelling against his new vampire nature, he adapted. He realized things could be worse. He could have gone through his transition alone. Once he came to terms with that realization, he became less bitter and more grateful. They lived in a penthouse and didn't have to stress too much about income. He found it hard to believe part of his stay with the MX clan was tainted by possible lies.

"The council stopped paying right before Minhyuk was turned. They only agreed to pay for a certain time," Wonho said. "Kihyun and Shownu were the ones who decided that we shouldn't tell Minhyuk or you. Instead we told you both to get jobs to help you adapt, feel normal."

"But why wouldn't you tell me that?" he asked, getting to his feet. "I—there were five whole months where I didn't bother going to work. I even convinced Minhyuk to skip out on work with me sometimes."

He remembered the countless amount times he insulted Shownu. It didn't matter how many hours the eldest vampire worked. I.M greeted him with a curse and nasty insults. For a while he decided their leader was to blame for everything. Shownu was the reason Minhyuk lost control and bit him. He was also the reason he couldn't go back home. I.M had been such an angry new vampire. He didn't deserve the support the MX clan gave him.

"I'm so sorry," Wonho said. "I don't know why I even said anything. Please forget what I said and don't worry about it too much."

I.M frowned. For the longest time he wondered why Shownu worked so hard at the software company. He didn't see the point. As a clan favored by the council, they were set for life. Their penthouse was free, and they didn't have to worry about blood. A few generous hospitals provided free blood bags to any vampire in need. He knew the jobs they had were to keep them busy. He was carefree for the most part. The idea that it was partially an illusion made the knot in his chest tighten.

"I.M, you aren't listening to me," Wonho said, grabbing his wrist. "I said don't worry. Yes, there was a strain on us all when you didn't work, but we got through it. We understood how hard the transition was. I mean gosh, you and Minhyuk were turned against your will. It is a horrifying idea and experience. We expected you both to act rebellious."

I.M's shoulders slouched. He was devastated by the news. Penthouses weren't cheap. Of course, the hospital provided them the blood they needed, but there was even talk about charging them for blood. Who knew how long it would be before they had to buy blood. Would they even have enough money then? And then there was Shownu, their leader, who worked long hours at an office with little respect from his co-workers. How could I.M be so selfish, stubborn, and inconsiderate of all the hard work his clan has done. He created a new vampire and now he understood all the bad consequences that would come their way.

"Does Minhyuk know?" I.M asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "And don't go telling him either. He likes where he works, and I don't want him to change occupations because the pay isn't good. The same goes for you. You like tutoring, right?"

He nodded.

"Good. Get to work."

Wonho headed toward the door, stopping when I.M called him. He turned to him, a curious look in his eyes.

"Thanks," I.M said. "And I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I—what if they throw us out on the street and hunt us down? What if that is their plan?"

Wonho smiled, eyes warm. "Then we fight to protect our own. All of our own."

Wonho looked at the stranger resting in the bed and then disappeared out the door. I.M heard him telling everyone that he was leaving for work. I.M stared at the opened door, eyes wide. The statement 'all of our own' repeated in his head. He tried to hold on to the promise as he left the guest room. It was clear that Wonho was on the side of the new vampire. All he had to do was wait for the others to follow. And hopefully they would.

~~~

Later that evening, I.M closed the textbook in front of him and gave the young high school student, Kyunghee, a warm smile. She received low marks on most of her exams and quite a few assignments. In her other subjects she excelled. It was obvious the young girl was an excellent student, so he wasn't worried about her overcoming the obstacle in front of her. One of the many things he loved about his job was guiding young minds. At first a good reputation was hard to maintain, but after his students improved their human parents turned a blind eye to his supernatural nature.

"Okay, Kyunghee, same time next week?" he asked, pushing out his chair.

She nodded, black long locks fluttering as she bobbed her head. "Yes, I will study well."

"Good! Don't stress out too much, eat healthy, and get plenty of rest, okay?"

A red flush spread across her cheeks as she replied with a quick 'yes'. She grabbed her bag off the floor and rushed out of the library. He chuckled at her behavior. She was a sweet and intelligent girl. He knew with the right amount of guidance she would dominate her Biology test. He stretched out in his chair, ready to head home for the day. He wanted to stop by the guestroom and see if their stranger was finally awake. He knew it was too early to investigate again, but he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay.

He wanted to meet the sixth member right away. He wanted to know his story, his age, his name, and most importantly how he ended up in the alley. From the wounds on the other's body, I.M knew it wasn't an accident. He sighed. After a quick run through the city, he ended up at their building. He opened the door, ready to announce his arrival as usual, but paused in the living room at the sound of hushed whispers. He crept down the hall until he stopped and flattened his body against the wall beside Shownu's door.

"Shownu, hyung, we have to take this seriously. You know we can't keep ignoring the issue at hand. We have to find a solution like we've always done with problematic situations in the past."

The ball of nerves within his chest was on its way to blossoming into full blown panic. He knew Kihyun was discussing with Shownu already. Kihyun liked to solve all problems in a timely manner. For Kihyun, their sixth member was a problem. He licked his lips trying to listen closer. He wished one of his talents after the transition had been enhanced hearing, but he hadn't been so lucky.

"Kihyun," Shownu said. "I—I.M is listening."

I.M closed his eyes, hoping Shownu hadn't said his name, but he knew he couldn't pretend. He stepped into Shownu's room, trying to look carefree, but he couldn't. Shownu smiled while Kihyun narrowed his eyes at him. Kihyun's recent dislike of him hurt. He remembered a time when he was overwhelmed by the vampire life and Kihyun had been with him. He remembered sitting by the crashing blue waves of the ocean. There he had learned a few things about the older vampire and he had calmed down a little more about his predicament. Although the moment was years ago, he valued the memory dearly. He had grown closer to the vampire that day. He considered Kihyun a friend, a brother.

"How was tutoring?" Shownu asked, leaning in his chair. "How is Boyeon doing in physics? I remember you said he had troubles with some of the newer class material. Oh, did Kyunghee take her test yet?"

I.M smiled, the nerves in his chest lessening. Shownu always had time for his long-winded stories about his students. He always asked questions and wanted updates. He was an attentive leader, and all the rest of the clan members were the same. It made their current situation worse. Due to his newest problem, he seemed ungrateful for everything the clan had done.

"Boyeon is fine, and Kyunghee's test is in two weeks."

"Ah, good."

"Shownu, we aren't going to hurt our new member, right?" I.M asked. "I mean I know he can't be here, but –I—will you hurt him?"

Shownu sat up straight, glancing at Kihyun's face for a second before looking at him. "I don't want to."

"It sounds like you mean I have to," he said, shoulders deflating.

"I.M," Shownu said, folding his fingers within his lap. "The situation we are in is something I never thought we would face in all my years. You know I get rid of other clans for the council because of this very same thing?"

"I know you don't like to get rid of clans Shownu. From the first day I saw you, I knew you weren't violent. Every time you come back, you look so hollow and exhausted. You can feel our new vampire within our bond, Shownu. No matter how small the feeling is I know you feel it."

"I went to the guest room to see him," Shownu said.

I.M was surprised. He didn't know Shownu visited the newcomer. He thought he had been the only one beside Wonho that stepped into the guest room. He knew Shownu put the new member in the room in the first place, but he imagined it was a quick thing.

"He is young."

I.M smiled. "Yeah, he is."

Kihyun arose, brows furrowed. "We were all young when we turned. If you excuse me, I am going to arrange a concept for my client's photo session. We'll talk later Shownu without interruptions."

A sad laugh escaped his lips as he rested his back against a wall in Shownu's room. Shownu watched him. His leader probably thought he looked delirious maybe even pitiful. All in all, everything was sadly unfair. When Shownu turned Wonho and Kihyun several centuries ago, there was no opposition to his decisions. Kihyun and Minhyuk each turned someone against their will, but the council didn't care about that. Yet, I.M turned a boy who had been on the very edge of death and he was in the most trouble of his entire vampire life.

I.M glanced at the floor, a tiny gasp leaving his lips before he spoke. "How are you planning to get rid of—I mean we are going to—"

"Kihyun is worried," Shownu said, interrupting him. "The council highly favors the MX clan. When they found out about this, we will be kicked out. Mostly he is worried they'll come after us and destroy us all."

I.M lifted his head, meeting Shownu's eyes. "I understand."

Silence descended upon them. He began to think about what Wonho revealed to him earlier in the day. He needed confirmation. But at the same time, he hoped it had all been a lie. The idea that they were struggling to pay for an expensive penthouse didn't sit well with him.

"Wonho, told me about the penthouse. Are we paying for it?" I.M said.

Shownu rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He could imagine he wasn't prepared for him to know about the clan secret. He didn't think it should be a secret. I.M has been a clan member for fifty years. He didn't want to be out of the loop anymore.

"Yes, we are. We'll just continue to pay rent and be respectable so that we can live here peacefully."

I.M took a seat near Shownu's bed. "Can't we just find somewhere else? I am sure there are many other places we could afford."

"We can't. I.M, each district has a designated place for vampires. For our district, this expensive place is our only option. Some of the residents aren't even okay with us being here. They are afraid. If we stop paying rent for even one day, we'll be evicted. No one really wants us here to begin with."

"We don't drink live blood," I.M said. "Why are they afraid?"

"Doesn't matter. If you are a vampire, you have the potential," Shownu said. "After one of the monthly council meetings, I asked the council if we could move into housing within our budget, but there is none. No one else wants to open their doors. That is why mostly expensive accommodations exist in the districts. They either want to steer us vampires away from renting or they want to bleed us dry and kick us out on the streets."

I.M wished the council would reach in their pockets and provide vampires with their own housing. It would be so easy to build homes for vampires to live. For some reason it wasn't an option. Instead the council partnered with these expensive apartments and got them a place to stay. Any clan that didn't please the council were unable to get jobs or housing. Unfavorable clans ended up on the streets. Everything he had ever done to cause trouble for his clan came to mind. They should have ended up on the streets because of him long ago, but they were still doing well because of Shownu. Soon I.M would be the reason they stopped doing well.

"I see you thinking, Changkyun," Shownu said.

I.M froze. He hadn't heard that name in years. When he turned, Wonho suggested he change his name. He stated shedding his human past was cathartic. I.M, an angry new vampire, agreed. He decided to go by I.M, because Changkyun died and he didn't want to be reminded of what he lost. He couldn't go back anyway. The transition was permanent. Minhyuk and Kihyun saw their transition differently and decided to keep their names. He wondered about their decision for a while, but soon realized everyone responded differently to being turned.

"Yeah. I was thinking about how you called me Changkyun. I haven't heard that name in years."

"Right, sorry. I forgot," Shownu said. "Just know we will figure out what to do about our newest member. I will have to warn you in advance. As the leader, I must ensure our clan's safety. When the new member awakes, I will keep a close eye on him. He seems tame now, but even the gentlest face can cause the most havoc."

I.M nodded.

"Good," Shownu got up from sitting on his bed.

I.M reviewed the details of their conversation. It didn't seem like their leader wanted to get rid of new vampire either. Shownu was reasonable. Their leader had to put their clan first and foremost. If the new vampire became trouble, then they couldn't help him. The thought hurt, but he had to be realistic about their situation.

"I.M, are you coming?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Let's watch T.V."

I.M nodded. He pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the nerves growing inside. Troublesome thoughts drifted into his mind, but he brushed them aside. He met the warm gaze of his leader. Shownu's smile stretched across his face, inviting him to take it easy. He always enjoyed hanging out with Shownu, so he followed him. They sat down to a program he hadn't seen but enjoyed all the same. For the first time since last night, he could finally relax.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> How did you like it? I am curious to see what you all think about it, so leave a comment if you can. It means a lot to me. Thanks for all the support! You all are the best!
> 
> CreativeExplosion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!

 

I.M exited his bedroom door and walked to the guestroom. As soon as he entered the room, he pulled an oak chair toward the bed. He normally didn't wake up so early but seeing the new vampire had become a part of his routine. He swept his eyes over the new vampire, searching for any movement but just like the day before there was no change. He sighed. There was no reason to worry. Every vampire experienced the change differently. On average, new vampires woke up around three to four days after they were bitten.

His eyes zeroed in on the long thin fingers of the new vampire's pale right hand. I.M entertained himself with the idea of holding the new clan member's hand. The thought surfaced often, but he made sure to push the urge aside. Most vampires didn't react to physical contact. It would be wrong to assume the new vampire would feel anything. Although, there were a few vampires that had the ability to feel contact. I.M envied them. The only sensation he ever experienced thoroughly was pain from blood lust. He couldn't physically feel anything else. 

"Hey, there," he said, crossing his arms. "It's me. I.M again."

I.M chuckled at his human behavior. Not very many vampires sat by the bed side of a new vampire. He heard stories of new vampires waking up alone in an unfamiliar bed. Then again, some vampire clans sometimes failed to invite newly turned vampires into their home. Often, stories of lone vampires roaming the allies and streets surfaced in daily gossip. He couldn't imagine turning someone and then leaving them to fend for themselves.

The new vampire shot up in bed, a shriek leaving his lips.

I.M's eyes widened.

The new vampire's red eyes grew wider as he sat. "Where am I?" 

"It's okay. You are okay," I.M said, getting to his feet at a slow pace.

A pair of red eyes looked at him. I.M paused. He didn't want to seem threatening, so he waited. The new vampire leapt from the bed and crawled toward an opposite wall. I.M frowned. He realized he was in over his head. It was a well-known fact that dealing with a new vampire was difficult. He thought about calling Shownu, but he knew there was no time.

I.M kept his gaze locked on their new clan member as he walked around the bed. "Please, take it easy okay? I am not here to hurt you."

The new vampire eyed the door and then looked at him. I.M licked his lips, a knot forming in his chest. The door slammed shut before he could stop him. He stood in the guestroom, eyes wide. A familiar shout drifted toward his ears.

"Kihyun," I.M said, eyes wide. "Oh no, no no no. Please, no."

He rushed to the door, throwing it open. He sped down the long hall and passed two opened doors. He trusted Kihyun. His older clan member was a kind soul despite what others may see, but even he acted without thinking sometimes. Once he arrived in the living room, he spotted Kihyun with his arms wrapped around the new clan member.

"Kihyun," I.M said. "Stop!"

"Where do you think you are going?" Kihyun asked, whispering into the new vampire's ear.

Kihyun's prisoner shuffled around, red eyes shifting from side to side. I.M inched forward. If he could just get to the other vampire, he would be able to calm him down. New vampires shouldn't be terrorized the moment they wake.

"Kihyun, let him go," Shownu said.

Kihyun let go. The new clan member slipped to the floor, eyelids falling shut once his head made impact with the ground. I.M rushed forward as Kihyun backed away. He reached out and shook the shoulder of the fallen figure. The muffled sound of chatting and footsteps drifted to his ear. A sense of urgency grew within him as he shook both shoulders harder.

"I.M."

I.M shook the limp figure at a quicker pace. He didn't know what was happening. He had never seen such a sight before.

"I.M, relax!"

I.M's eyes widened as his hearing cleared. "What?"

Large hands covered both of his own. He glanced at Shownu, hands shaking. He tried to remove his hands from underneath Shownu's, but he couldn't. Shownu took a hold of his hands and moved them away from the new vampire's shoulders.

"Take it easy," Shownu said.

I.M nodded.

"Why didn't you call me?" Shownu asked. "I've been dealing with new vampires for a long time. I could have helped you."

I.M ducked his head. "I know. I just—I wanted be the first to explain."

Shownu sighed, getting to his feet. "A new vampire is always frantic when they first wake up. You have to be careful."

I.M pulled the new clan member into an embrace, pressing his chin into the soft locks. His chest filled with apologies. He shouldn't have been so careless. All transitions were tough. Shownu was right. He shouldn't have handled the new vampire alone.

"Kihyun," Shownu said. "I'm disappointed that you would treat a new vampire this way. I know you. You would never do this. You have never done this before."

Kihyun's fingers shook as he responded. "I thought—He seemed unstable and I just—"

"Wait! You thought he was unstable like those vampires that kill hundreds of humans within seconds? Kihyun, he has barely been a vampire for a full minute. How could you think that?" I.M asked.

I.M wanted to scream, but he didn't know how the unconscious figure in his arms would react. The sixth vampire in any clan rarely turned feral within the first few days of being awake. Usually the destruction and instability came after three days. There was no reason to treat the new vampire poorly.

Wonho knelt beside him, a small bag of blood within his hands. "New vampires are supposed to have blood in them as soon as possible. I think that is why he passed out like that. He doesn't have enough energy."

"Wonho is right. We'll get him to drink and then we give him some space. I don't want anyone in the guestroom until I say so," Shownu said.

"But I have to be there," I.M said.

Shownu's eyes softened. "I know, but please trust me. You trust me, right?"

I.M nodded and then proceeded to help Wonho with the new vampire's first meal. He pushed the new member's lips opened and Wonho poured a little bit of blood into his mouth at a time. After the whole bag was gone, Wonho got to his feet, a sad look in his eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Minhyuk asked, inching forward and then stopping right beside them.

"Yes," Shownu said. "He will be fine. I.M?"

I.M nodded, lifting the new clan member into his arms. He headed back to the guestroom, placing the figure upon the sheets. Despite his previous thoughts, he reached out grasping the hand of the vampire. 

"I'm so sorry," I.M said. "I'm sorry I risked your safety just now by not getting Shownu to help me."

Wonho wrapped an arm around his body, resting his head against his shoulder. I.M wished he could feel the sensation of comfort, but he couldn't. Frustration grew within him. His eyes drifted to his hand in the new vampire's limp hand. Pale thin fingers lightly closed around his own. He smiled, nerves slowly disappearing.

"Please don't be afraid of Kihyun," I.M said. "I think I know why he is acting this way, but I—he really isn't bad at all. He cares about us so much and he will care about you soon too just not right now."

"Come on I.M," Wonho said. "I'm sure Shownu will want to talk to us."

I.M nodded, eyes drifting back to the new vampire. He failed him. He should have done better, but he didn't. He could only hope in the future there would be no more disappointments. But as they left the guestroom he lost a little more hope.

                                                                             ~~~

I.M skipped out on breakfast with the rest of the clan. Instead he kept to himself, thinking about the new vampire. He knew he had to bring Shownu when he visited, because he couldn't have last time happening again. Whether or not the new vampire would have the same reaction the second time around, he couldn't say. He hoped not.

His door opened on his right and he sighed. Kihyun stood in the doorway beside Shownu. I.M didn't want to talk to Kihyun, but he figured that was why Shownu was there. Their leader wanted them to make up obviously. But he couldn't put the past behind him. Kihyun had shocked the new vampire so bad. Yes, maybe the vampire needed blood, but he knew the stress of the situation caused the fainting.

"Changkyun," Kihyun said.

"Don't call me that."

Kihyun paused, no longer moving forward. I.M glanced at the older for a second and then turned his gaze away. Part of him wished he hadn't canceled all his tutoring sessions. He wished he was anywhere but home. Then again, he knew he wouldn't be able to focus at work, so he needed to cancel. In fact, he was surprised. He sensed all his fellow clan members in their home. No one had gone to work.

"I.M, please look at me."

I.M refused.

"I.M," Shownu said.

I.M turned in his chair, full attention on his older clan member. He crossed his arms, leaning back. He didn't know what he was waiting for. He wanted an apology for the new vampire, but from the look of fear in Kihyun's eyes, he wasn't going to ask for it.

"Yes."

Kihyun moved forward until he was right by his chair. "I was scared."

I.M frowned.

"I know you are upset with me," he said, eyes on him. "You probably hate me right now, but I don't hate you."

I.M analyzed the furrowed brows and saddened look in the other's eyes. He could never hate the older vampire. How could he hate someone who had been there for him from the beginning? What he hated was their situation. He hated that there was this deep mistrust brewing within Kihyun. He hated that Kihyun didn't care for the new vampire. He felt like a father whose son was being rejected by family.

"I don't hate you," I.M said.

Kihyun's eyes brightened.

"I'm angry though."

Kihyun nodded.

"But Ki? Why are you acting this way? I mean I understand if you are afraid of the council, but—"

Kihyun shook his head eyes, narrowed. "You don't remember, do you?"

I.M gulped, eyes focused on Shownu for some guidance. The older stood tall, providing no further explanation. He guessed the other was just here to supervise. He didn't realize things had gotten so bad between them.

"Two years ago, when Shownu and Wonho were away a work," Kihyun began, fingers shaking. "Five slayers followed Minhyuk home."

I.M paused, listening carefully to the story. He licked at his lips, the memory of the night entering his mind. He clenched the armrest of his chair, trying his best not to shake because of the incident. There was this misconception that slayers were useless. Some of the vampire community often laughed at their attempts to destroy them, but these days in more modern times, it wasn't the case.

Despite the truce between vampire and humans, there was still a sense of hostility. The slayers could attack vampires, but they weren't allowed to go after clans unless necessary. When vampire numbers seem too high, the human government ordered slayers to go after clans. And the vampire council had no say in the matter. But most slayers went after strays, vampires without a clan. Sometimes slayers ignored the rules and went after clans.

"I don't know how they did it, but Minhyuk had no idea he was being followed."

"Kihyun," Shownu said.

"No, hyung, please let me finish," Kihyun stated, voice wavering. "It is like I am the only one that remembers being helpless when those slayers came into our home. I thought we were going to die that day, I.M. I thought Shownu and Wonho were going to come back to nothing. And then when you brought that new vampire in here. I've been feeling the same kind of helplessness. I can't sleep. And no one cares."

I.M turned away, avoiding the troubled gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kihyun asked, bitterness in his voice. "You all seemed to have forgotten how powerful the council is. No matter what they will come for us. I know you want me to stop acting this way, but I can't—I can't forget that. You all want me to forget the biggest rule of the council because of a new vampire? Are you delusional?"

I.M bristled. "So what, Ki? What do you want? Do you want me to go kill him? I know that is the only solution. I'd have to kill him. And –I can't – you can't make me, please. I saved him he was about to die in that alley."

Kihyun's eyes widened, hand covering his mouth as he shook his head. For a second, I.M thought he saw tears, but he knew that was unlikely. Vampires couldn't cry. And every day it was a shame because he wanted to break down. He needed to release the pressure building up inside him.

"I can't kill him Ki. Please don't make me, because I can't."

"No one is going to kill anyone," Shownu said.

I.M laughed, voice strained as he responded. "You act like there is another way, but there isn't. I'm not stupid. I know that is the only way. Just if you are going to kill him, don't do it now. He deserves a fighting chance."

Shownu sighed. Kihyun body shook, hand still covering his mouth. I.M couldn't even begin to worry about his other clan members. All he could think about was the new clan member trying to recover in the guestroom. His existence was in jeopardy. An image of a stake impaled in the newest vampire pushed into his mind. He gasped.

"Hyung?"

All eyes turned toward the door. Minhyuk stood in the doorway, a frown on his lips. Shownu walked toward him and they began to talk. Minhyuk informed him about the new vampire in hushed whispers. I.M tried to focus his hearing on the conversation.

"I know you said not to go in there, but Wonho heard whimpering and screams," he said. "He told me to call you because he couldn't leave him like that."

Shonwu nodded. "Thank you, Minhyuk."

"Are we going to kill him, hyung?"

Shownu paused.

"I heard you all and—we aren't right? He is a member now. We can't. You'll figure something out like you always do, right?" Minhyuk asked.

Shownu looked over his shoulder at I.M. Pain flashed across his eyes and I.M new the question didn't have a solid answer. He didn't expect one. He knew their situation was complex. There was no way to win. Either the new vampire died or they all died. Shownu didn't respond. He gave Minhyuk a firm pat on the back before rushing down the hall to the guestroom.

Minhyuk entered the room, trembling. "Ki?"

Minhyuk ran the rest of the way and threw his arms around Kihyun. Kihyun shook his head, trying to pull away from the other. I.M sighed. He knew the bond between a sire and his or her vampire flegdling was strong. Every emotion was shared between the bond. It was obvious that Minhyuk felt Kihyun's distress from earlier.

I.M got up from his chair.

Minhyuk reached out holding Kihyun's face in his hands. "It's okay, Kihyun. You don't have to worry because Shownu will fix everything. Everything will be fine. I love you. You know, right?"

I.M exited the guestroom. Part of him hoped Minhyuk was right. Hopefully, everything would be alright.

                                                                         ~~~

After several tense hours, I.M learned the new vampire's name was Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon. He smiled at the memory. Somehow their leader, Shownu, calmed the new vampire down better than he ever could. At first, he was upset, but after he didn't mind. All he cared about was Hyungwon's newfound peacefulness.

Shownu wanted the new vampire to join them for dinner, but only if the new vampire was stable. I.M agreed. He was eager to introduce the rest of the clan to Hyungwon. Before the new clan member left the guestroom, I.M and Shownu made sure to provide Hyungwon with a basic understanding of his current situation. For the most part, it went well. There were a few moments when Hyungwon was extra difficult, but they handled it the best that they could.

At the table, Hyungwon sat on his right and Minhyuk on his left. Across from him Wonho smiled. I.M was happy to see how well the others were reacting to the new vampire. He frowned at the empty spot beside Wonho. Kihyun hadn't left his room since the incident earlier.

"We'll wait for Kihyun before we start introductions," Shownu stated, from the head of the table. "I don't want anyone to repeat themselves. That would be exhausting."

I.M laughed.

"I'm here."

Kihyun took a seat beside Wonho, eyes avoiding their gazes. Shownu looked at him but then returned his attention to Hyungwon. He gave the new vampire a soft nod.

"Okay, how about you introduce yourself?" Shownu asked, swirling the red beverage in his cup.

Hyungwon looked at Shownu one more time before he looked at them all. "My name is Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon."

"Hi Hyungwon," Minhyuk said, eyes twinkling. "I'm Minhyuk. I'm sorry Ki was so mean. I promise you he isn't always like that. He was just going through a lot."

Kihyun snorted.

"I'm Wonho," Wonho greeted, waving. "Please don't fear us. We are going to try our best to support you like we did with I.M. Trust us."

"Kihyun," Shownu prompted.

Kihyun's took a sip of his beverage and then spoke. "Hi, my name is Yoo Kihyun. I want to thank you for ruining this clan for good, new vampire."

"Ki," Shownu said, eyes on Hyungwon. "Don't mind him, okay Hyungwon? And you already know me, but I'll reintroduce myself. My name is Shownu. I am the leader of the clan."

"He seems serious all the time, but he is just a cuddly bear," Minhyuk added, amusement in his voice.

Shownu rubbed the back of his neck, lips curling up at the sides. "When possible, I prefer to keep violence to a minimum. I don't see anything wrong with that."

I.M smiled at the introduction, ignoring Kihyun's comment. He turned to Hyungwon wishing to pull him into an embrace, but he knew they weren't close enough yet. It was funny. I.M couldn't even feel the sensation of an embrace, but he wanted to reach out and hold the other anyway. He analyzed Hyungwon and noticed the other seemed calm for the most part. His eyes shifted less, and he didn't seem ready to run. They were moving in the right direction.

"So, now that introductions are out of the way," Kihyun said. "Do we talk about the council that will destroy us because of the extra? Or are we going to go down with 'it' holding hands?"

Shownu placed his beverage down on the table. "Kihyun, don't."

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. "Don't what, hyung? I just want to protect our clan."

"I'm not joking Kihyun. This isn't the place to discuss that," Shownu said.

I.M agreed with their leader. He hoped Kihyun was joking. There was no way Kihyun could be so cold. He had been nothing but understanding and kind with him. When he was new in the clan, no one hurt him badly. He wanted the same kind of support for Hyungwon, but Kihyun seemed to think differently.

I.M turned toward Kihyun and glared. "Kihyun, stop being a jerk to Hyungwon. You need to let it go. Hyungwon deserves the same kind of love and respect we all get from each other."

"Don't judge Kihyun," Minhyuk said, gripping his glass tightly. "That slayer incident scared me too. I get it. He doesn't want our clan to be in danger again. And newsflash, we are in danger."

"When can I go home?" Hyungwon asked, interrupting the conversation flow.

Silence fell over the table. Wonho got up from his chair and walked over to the fridge where he brought out a large pitcher of red liquid. I.M turned back to Hyungwon, noticing his focused stare. He followed his line of sight to the kitchen. He sighed.

Wonho set a glass of blood in front of Hyungwon. "Please take a drink. You need the blood. You'll lose energy fast without it."

"What do you all want from me? I don't even want to join your clan. I just want to head back home. I promise I won't report you all to the authorities. Just let me leave."

"Unfortunately, considering our situation," Shownu said. "You can't leave. At least not right now. I'm sorry."

Hyungwon tensed. "I—but why?"

"The council is after us because you are a new member of our clan," I.M said. "If they find you—well, I'm so sorry."

"But I have to go home. Joo is worried. I know he is."

A knot formed within I.M's chest. Joo must be an important person to Hyungwon. I.M imagined this 'Joo' was a brother. He hated to think he tore a family apart. He didn't mean to cause so much trouble. That night he saw Hyungwon on the verge of death and wanted to save him. He knew he would do it all over again if he had the chance.

"You don't understand. I have to go home," Hyungwon said. "Please, let me go home."

"You can't," Kihyun spat.

Another wave of silence washed over the table. Hyungwon's eyes widened as he shrunk away from the snappish response. The new vampire trembled, bottom lip quivering. I.M understood his fear. When he woke up in the penthouse, he was devastated by the news of his vampire nature. He had plans. He had a life. He didn't want to be a vampire, but in the end, he had to adapt.

"But I don't want to join the clan," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"You have no choice. You became a member when I.M bit you," Kihyun said.

"That doesn't make sense. I thought you were joking about all that," Hyungwon said, looking at I.M. "Sure, I have these fangs, but I thought this was just some twisted nightmare."

I.M looked down at the table, avoiding Hyungwon's inquisitive gaze. He tried to calm his swirling emotions, but he couldn't stop himself from drowning in a sea of fear, anxiety, and pain. There was no one to save him from his current situation. As the sire, he would experience the entire spectrum of Hyungwon's pain. It came with the bond they shared.

"Every clan has a distinct and unique bloodline. When you were bitten, I.M transferred this unique blood to you through venom that vampires use to turn humans," Wonho said, curling his fingers around his empty glass. "Whether you wanted to or not, you are now bonded with us, with I.M. You are a part of the MX clan."

Hyungwon arose, eyes narrowed. "I want to go home now."

"Hyungwon," I.M said, reaching for his sleeve. "You—you can't go home. Not right now. Please have a seat. We'll talk more and—"

"I have to go home."

The tightness in his chest increased with each second he stared at the storm brewing in Hyungwon's eyes. I.M needed the other to listen to him. Hyungwon needed to drink and gain strength. The first couple of weeks were crucial for a new vampire when it came to a proper diet. Stories of vampires perishing because of starvation were rare, but possible.

I.M grasped Hyungwon's sleeve, pulling at the fabric. "Please. Please, let's talk about this."

Hyungwon pulled away from I.M's hold, shaking his head. "No. Don't—don't touch me."

I.M pulled his hand away quickly as if he had been scorched by an open flame. "I'm sorry."

Hyungwon disappeared, rushing down the hall toward the bedrooms. For a second, he thought Hyungwon would try and escape through the front door. But after his encounter with Kihyun he imagined he didn't want to test his luck again.

"I'm sorry," I.M said, wrapping his arms around his body. "Please, forgive me."

"You've apologized all you can, I.M," Shownu said, eyes soft. "It'll be okay."

There was no trust. Hyungwon looked at him as if he had caused his entire world to end. I.M didn't blame him. He had ended Hyungwon's human life that night in the alley. Never mind that Hyungwon was bleeding out. He cursed Hyungwon with an eternity of suffering.

When he noticed the saddened looks on his members' faces, he wanted to fall apart. He wanted to drop to the floor from the uncomfortable tightness in his chest. His heart stopped beating when he breathed his last human breath, but now he almost felt his heart racing from the fear of what was to come. After a few hopeless seconds, he straightened his back and refocused his mind on what was important.

As the sire of a new vampire, he had no time to be overwhelmed by the emotions trying to strangle him. He had to be a strong pillar in Hyungwon's new vampire life. He had to teach Hyungwon how to navigate through their world. He had to protect him, and he didn't plan to give up.

                                                                                          ~~~

I.M wanted to be a strong support beam in Hyungwon's crumbling world, but it was difficult. For the rest of the day, he trudged along, the weight of the new vampire's negative emotions pushing him into the ground. He wanted to be confident that things would work out, but he couldn't. All he could think about was Hyungwon's unsteady voice as he pleaded and begged to be released as if they had put him in a cage and thrown away the key.

He searched for Hyungwon for the rest of the evening, hoping to have an encouraging conversation with the new vampire. But he couldn't find him anywhere. He thought maybe Hyungwon had been successful in his escape, but he realized the clan would never let him leave. Not with the council out there, probably waiting for the new vampire to leave the apartment.

He took another peek in the guestroom, shoulders slouching at the sight if the empty bed. He decided he would give up and head to dinner. No one spoke. He was grateful for the silence. He wanted to just think about his failures in peace. After dinner, he walked toward the bedrooms, passing the large living room space where Wonho sat watching television. He ignored the other's invitation to watch television and continued to his room. Within his room, he looked up at the ceiling. He became restless and decided he would step out and walk around a bit.

On his way out of his room, he heard soft humming. The song seemed familiar to him, so he followed the sound to Minhyuk's door. He pushed open the door and frowned. There stretched out on Minhyuk's bed was Hyungwon, eyes closed. He spotted the older clan member sitting nearby. The older vampire hummed as he scrolled through his phone.

"Oh, hey," Minhyuk said, eyes on him.

I.M eyes remained on Hyungwon. "I couldn't find him. Somehow he blocked me off from the bond. I couldn't sense his location."

Minhyuk looked over at Hyungwon and then back to him. "He showed up in my room after we were done with dinner. I think he was just moving around trying to be invisible. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a special talent of his."

"So, you sang him to sleep?" I.M asked, eyes still on the newest member.

"No," Minhyuk said. "He was already resting on my bed. He looked so uneasy. I felt bad for him. I was shocked he would come here, you know? I mean I don't think he trusts any of us. I didn't ask him any questions. I just left him alone. And eventually I started to hum. I guess my humming was soothing, huh?"

"I think I've heard Kihyun sing that same song before," I.M said."

"He has sung the song before. I.M I lost everything after I turned. I was in so much emotional pain," Minhyuk said, voice soft. "Kihyun felt so sorry for me. He was so worried about me and he couldn't stop apologizing. He didn't know how to make me feel better. One night when I was super restless, he started to sing. And from then he would always sing to me during the roughest parts of my transition. I began to accept his help and slowly I stopped hurting."

I.M smiled, the tension in his chest unfurling. "Yeah, I guess Kihyun does have that effect on others."

Minhyuk nodded. "The humans should be happy he doesn't drink live blood. A singing vampire is a dangerous one."

I.M snorted, imagining Kihyun using the typical movie vampire charms to lure in victims. He couldn't imagine it completely. Despite everything Kihyun had done to oppose Hyungwon's existence, he knew deep down he was kind. He found another chair in the room and took a seat, eyes focused on Hyungwon.

"When I was human, I heard about vampire bonds through movies. I thought it was kind of stupid," Minhyuk said, eyes on Hyungwon. "But when I joined I could feel the others, not as much as Ki, but I could still feel them. And I feel you a lot too. You think I would have realized something was wrong the night you didn't come back right away."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

I.M eyed him, tilting his head.

"I mean sure being destroyed by the council won't be fun. But Hyungwon seems like he could be pretty cool. I want him to stick around."

I.M rolled his eyes at the nonchalance within Minhyuk's voice.

"He is pretty cool?"

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. And who knows? Maybe Kihyun will be there to sing him to sleep sometimes? When he stops getting so angry that is."

"Hey! I could sing."

"Yes, but are you Kihyun?" Minhyuk asked, getting to his feet. "I'm going to grab another drink."

I.M watched him exit, a small smile on his lips. Years ago, he remembered Kihyun sharing his worries and concerns involving Minhyuk's turning. The older vampire expressed so much pain when he shared his story. It was hard to believe Minhyuk ever hated Kihyun. It seemed like the strangest concept to him, especially because they are so close. Their story gave him hope. Maybe one day Hyungwon would speak of him fondly just like Minhyuk talked about Kihyun. He looked back at the sleeping vampire, analyzing the furrowed brows. After his conversation with Minhyuk, he was more at ease. They would be okay. He believed it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks everyone for all the kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions to this work. I am blown away by the feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a fave of mine!
> 
> The next chapter will be available in two days!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun plays a video game and things are better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy!

I.M exited Gangnam Public Library, located 10 miles from their home. On the sidewalks, the normal hustle and bustle took place. Several humans shielded their eyes as the bright afternoon sun shone down on them. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Around 5 p.m. each day, there was always a greater amount of people walking around. For once he was happy for his vampire nature. He didn't have to worry about the crowded sidewalks. He could navigate through the busiest areas with ease.

I.M sped down the sidewalk, moving around small clusters of people. He was eager to get back home. It was Kihyun's day off and that meant he was alone with Hyungwon. Although he hated to admit it, he was uneasy. But he had a reason for being uncomfortable about the situation. One of the reasons being Kihyun didn't like Hyungwon very much. He ran down the sidewalks picking up speed as he traveled back to their home.

I.M stood outside of their penthouse, fingers hovering over the keypad. Maybe Kihyun and Hyungwon would come to an understanding and start bonding. Or maybe they wouldn't bond at all. He shook his head, dispelling the negative thoughts. He had to remember that Kihyun had a soft spot for new vampires. Eventually the older vampire would have to give in.

He keyed in their code and waited for the familiar buzz. He pushed opened the door and the previous sensation of nervousness evaporated. Warmth surrounded him as he entered. He titled his head, confused. Kihyun sat on the floor, wearing a large tee-shirt and red shorts. He rarely saw his clan member, the professional photographer, fashioning casual attire in the afternoon. Kihyun spent most of his hours at work, and most of the time their schedules didn't match. His eyes drifted from Kihyun and he paused.

Hyungwon sat on the couch behind Kihyun, legs folded underneath his thin body. Despite the loud music and shouting from the speakers, there was a sense of tranquility in the air. He scratched the back of his head. He never expected Hyungwon to leave the guestroom. He assumed the other vampire would stay hidden for the rest of his stay with them.

He kept his eyes trained on the scene as he dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes. A small smile grew on his face as he moved closer. He chuckled at the current game on the screen and rolled his eyes. Kihyun would be playing GTA. He turned his attention back to the new vampire. Before work yesterday, Hyungwon stole his phone and disappeared into the guestroom for the entire day. I.M remembered returning home and leaning against the guestroom door. He heard Hyungwon going back and forth on the phone with 'Joo' and the things he heard made him sad. He didn't know what hurt worst, Hyungwon being too afraid to ask for a phone to use or Hyungwon being too upset to leave the room.

"Are you organizing your cars by color?"

I.M turned his attention back to the scene unfolding before him. Kihyun looked over his right shoulder, making eye contact with the new vampire. Hyungwon avoided the look, fiddling with his fingers. The older vampire turned back to the screen, a small smile growing on his face. I.M wanted to say something about the smile, but he didn't want to interrupt whatever bonding was happening in front of him.

Kihyun pressed the A button on his controller. "Yes, I am organizing my cars by color. And by the way I never asked you watch me like this. Actually, I don't know why you are watching me play a video game."

Hyungwon crossed his arms, relaxing his back against the couch. "It isn't like I have anything else to do around here."

"My you've gotten bold suddenly," Kihyun said, amusement in his voice. "Well, if you need something to do you could always clean."

Hyungwon snorted. "I'm not going to clean your house. I have my own place to clean."

"You are right," Kihyun said. "I can't trust my clan members to clean this place right. Why should I trust a stranger?"

"Hello, I'm back," I.M said.

Hyungwon flinched at the sound of his voice, body tensing. Kihyun glanced at I.M, responding with a 'Hello' of his own, and then returned to the screen. I.M shook his head. His clan members knew Kihyun was a focused game player, just like Minhyuk. They didn't expect much conversation when Kihyun played his games.

Kihyun rolled his shoulders as he pressed on the B button. "Was wondering how long you were planning to stand over there? I'm glad your back. I have a pest here that I am eager to get rid of. Mind taking him off my hands?"

"I don't know. It seems like he likes you more than me."

Hyungwon shook his head and then looked at him. "I hate you both equally."

I.M pouted, bottom lip trembling. "You hate me?"

Hyungwon glanced at him for a second and then returned his eyes to the television screen. I.M frowned. Unbelievable. He couldn't believe the vampire he turned was warming up to everyone else, but him. He thought they shared a powerful bond, or had he been mistaken? Something happened when he was away. Hyungwon left his room of his own free will to join Kihyun. Yet, the newest vampire hadn't bothered to be at breakfast earlier.

"What have you done you siren?" I.M asked, pointing a finger at Kihyun.

Kihyun pressed the keys on his controller, maneuvering his car back on the fictional street. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you enchant Hyungwon? Is that why he is acting like this?" I.M asked, voice playful. "Did you sing to him? You know Minhyuk hummed for him and it worked. Hyungwon wasn't as scared of him. I couldn't even get him out of his room all day yesterday, but here he is sitting with you."

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to play a game right now. I'm not interested in your weirdness."

I.M placed a hand on his chest, insulted. He wasn't weird. He really wanted to know what happened between the two. Two days ago, Kihyun would have never let Hyungwon sit anywhere near him. He tried to think up a solution and then it hit him. The answer was so clear he felt embarrassed that he missed it. Kihyun was sending Hyungwon a non-verbal signal.

Unknowingly, his older clan member was filling their shared bond with warmth, comfort, and understanding. All he felt as he stood in the living room was a sense of safety and belonging. He wondered if Kihyun realized it. He hadn't thought much about it when he entered the penthouse, because they always tried to comfort each other when anyone was in distress.

Sometimes they comforted each other through their bond without knowing. Hyungwon probably sensed safety and acceptance and decided to leave the guestroom. If he were in Hyungwon's place, he would have left his room too. Of course, Kihyun's bond with Hyungwon wasn't as strong as his bond with Minhyuk. But even a small trace of comfort through the bond could be enough to bring someone out of their shell. I.M smiled, allowing the peace to wash over him.

"I.M, you better not leave your stuff at the door like that," Kihyun said, voice stern.

I.M nodded, rushing to collect his discarded bag and shoes. He put his belongings away before he returned to his clan members. He took a seat on the couch beside Hyungwon who didn't look his way. He sighed and focused on Kihyun's adventures within the game world. As the sun went down, more members joined them on the couch when they returned from work.

He basked in the warmth and comfort. Their bond seemed even stronger than he remembered it. It was clear to him that Hyungwon was meant to be a clan member. He added a new spark to the group that hadn't been there previously. He looked over at the other vampire, presenting him with a bright smile.

"What?" Hyungwon asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He wanted to be hurt by the other's reaction, but instead he just smiled wider.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the moment."

"Wow, that was cheesy I.M. Wonho would say something like that," Minhyuk said.

Shownu chuckled.

"And what is wrong with what I say?" Wonho asked, looking up at Minhyuk.

"Nothing. I love you," Minhyuk said, throwing his arms around Wonho who sat on the floor.

Wonho grinned, turning back to watch the television screen. He glanced at the smiles on his clan members' face. He wondered if they could stay together and happy. He cast aside his worries about the council coming for them. Obviously, Hyungwon wasn't like the other sixth vampires. They could explain the phenomenon to the council. Everything would be okay. He truly believed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope you liked the new chapter! This is one of my fave ones because I got to use the whole GTA thing. Hahaa
> 
> Thanks again for all the support! You all are so sweet!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M realizes good times don't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Here is an early chapter. Enjoy!

I.M exited his room, stretching his arms above his head. He had no tutoring scheduled so he was ready to enjoy his day off. He hadn't meant to wake up early in the morning, but for some reason he was energized. The memory of last night drifted into his mind. They all sat together as a clan. It was a good memory, a memory he loved the most. He headed toward the kitchen, a large smile on his face. Once he arrived, he noticed Shownu and Hyungwon hunched over a laptop. He paused.

"And this is some of the programming I do at work," Shownu said, gesturing toward the screen.

Bright sunrays drifted in from the wall to wall windows of the living area, casting a glow on both their faces. He watched them for a second, pleased with the interaction. He didn't know why every interaction with Hyungwon surprised him. He knew he could count on his members to welcome their newest clan member. He had just been so worried in the beginning. Everything had been so up in the air when it came to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon nodded. "It looks complicated."

Shownu laughed, lips stretching into a large smile. I.M's own lips curled up at the sides. He missed Shownu's easygoing personality. For the past few days, he didn't recognize their leader because of his stern, no nonsense behavior. He realized the reason for the change in personality. Their leader used to deal with bills and the council only. But these days he had to concern himself with a new vampire in a span of a couple of days. The new change in their group had been so sudden and very dangerous.

"Morning, I.M."

I.M greeted Shownu and Hyungwon before he went to the fridge. He reappeared with a pitcher of blood and set a glass in front of both of his fellow clan members. He took a seat and began to drink from his own glass. He looked up from his glass and spotted Shownu explaining his job to Hyungwon more. He wondered why the new vampire was so fascinated with the other clan members. First, he had fallen asleep in Minhyuk's room, secondly, he sat and watched Kihyun play video games, and lastly, he wanted to know about Shownu's job.

Maybe he wasn't interesting enough for Hyungwon. Or maybe Hyungwon still hated him.

Shownu looked up from his laptop and then pushed the glass toward Hyungwon. "I think Hyungwon needs this glass more than me. I've already had breakfast, but thanks I.M."

He chuckled at the delayed response. They were in their own little world it seemed. Shownu returned his attention to the screen. I.M shrugged and then turned his focus to the two full glasses in front of Hyungwon. He tried his best not to pressure Hyungwon into drinking. He remembered his own experience. He had been force fed at an alarming rate. At the time he hadn't understood the panic. Yet, when he watched Hyungwon's head bobbing every few seconds from exhaustion, he understood. Hyungwon wasn't drinking blood and that wasn't good.

"I was thinking I would head out and finally get Hyungwon some new clothes."

Shownu looked at him. "No worries. I gave him some clothes to wear."

I.M noticed the large tee on Hyungwon and sighed. He had been so wrapped up in the entire turning ordeal he forgot to give the new vampire some clothes. He wondered what Hyungwon thought of him. He probably thought he was terrible. No one would want to stay in the same clothes they died in for so long.

"Thanks," Hyungwon said, eyes on Shownu.

Shownu stopped clicking at his keyboard and looked at Hyungwon. Their leader smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. He responded back with a 'you're welcome' and then returned to work. Hyungwon smiled, eyes focusing on the work taking place on Shownu's laptop. The sound of hurried footsteps interrupted the silent atmosphere.

"Morning everyone!" Minhyuk said. "Oh? What is this? Everyone is home today? I guess we are all going to hang out with Hyungwonnie then?"

I.M snorted at the nickname. "Hyungwonnie?"

Minhyuk ignored his question and walked over to the new vampire and sat next to him. "Hey, are you okay, today?"

Hyungwon flinched at the direct question. I.M's eye softened. Even though Hyungwon was out and about he could still sense stress in their bond. He wondered if it had to do with the boy he talked with on the phone. He hoped for Hyungwon's sake that 'Joo' wasn't too worried and afraid because of Hyungwon's disappearance. Hopefully, their long phone conversation two days ago helped them.

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. "I don't know."

Minhyuk nodded, taking a seat right beside him. "Understandable. A lot has changed for you. We have all experienced it, even Shownu, our great leader. Right Shownu, hyung?"

Shownu nodded, closing his laptop. "Right. It'll be okay, Hyungwon."

I.M leant back in his chair, dropping his arms to his sides, a pout on his lips. "What is this? Why is Hyungwon warming up to everyone but me?"

"Maybe because you let him wear dirty clothes for five days," Kihyun said, walking past.

"That isn't fair. I was overwhelmed," he said, eyes narrowed. "If I remember correctly, you were just like me when you turned Minhyuk, Ki."

Kihyun glared, pouring a glass from the pitcher and taking a seat.

"You are right," Minhyuk said.

"Hey, you weren't any better either, Min," Kihyun said. "You did nothing but panic about I.M and why he didn't like you for weeks and weeks. I should know, because you complained about it to me. And then when it seemed like things were going well you chucked his phone out the window."

Minhyuk sat up. "What? I really thought he was going to hate me forever, I was worried. And the phone was trash anyway, so-"

I.M bristled. "Trash? I paid for the phone with money I earned."

"I know," Minhyuk said, amusement in his voice. "And I'm sorry you were robbed."

Laughter filled the atmosphere. I.M turned his attention from Minhyuk to the new vampire shaking from laughter. He hadn't realized their discussion was funny, but he was happy to hear such a carefree sound from the other. Hyungwon continued to laugh, holding his midsection.

"Is he laughing?" Wonho asked, taking a seat at the table. "Is he laughing out loud?"

I.M smiled. "Yeah."

Hyungwon stopped laughing as soon as he noticed them looking at him. He gave them a small smile and then avoided their gaze. Minhyuk shouted from victory, throwing his arms in the air and then pulling Hyungwon into a tight embrace. He understood the excitement. He didn't know when he would ever see such happiness in the others' eyes. He knew his clan members had wondered the same about him all those years ago.

"Laughing is good," Shownu said, getting to his feet. "Anyway, I have to go."

"What? I thought you were going to ditch work?" Minhyuk asked, nuzzling into Hyungwon.

Hyungwon struggled against the affection, trying to push Minhyuk away, but failed.

Shownu gathered his laptop, slipping it into a laptop sleeve. "Can't, but let's watch a movie tonight, okay?"

Wonho nodded. "I'll pick."

Their leader gave them a warm farewell, the brightest smile on his lips. Everyone returned his enthusiastic goodbye with one of their own. On his left, Kihyun arose, collecting the glasses and then checking his watch. Kihyun disappeared and then reappeared with his black backpack and camera case. He never kept his camera in his shop because he wanted to avoid possible theft. I.M couldn't understand why. No one would dare steal from a vampire.

"What? You too?" Minhyuk asked.

"Yes, I have work today. But we'll watch a movie tonight like Shownu said."

Minhyuk nodded. "Okay, be careful."

Kihyun smiled, waving goodbye before he headed out the door. Minhyuk sulked, removing his arms from Hyungwon. I.M chuckled at the sight. He liked when they were all together and he hated how they had to work all the time. He wanted them to be able to hang out and get to know more about their newest clan member.

"Uhm-can I use your phone?" Hyungwon asked, breaking the brief silence.

"What not going to steal it this time?"

Hyungwon shook his head.

"Yeah, but first take one sip okay? I'm worried that you aren't drinking properly," he said.

Hyungwon glared at the glass and then I.M's phone. He took a quick sip and then looked to him. I.M frowned, handing over his phone. Hyungwon got to his feet and looked at them all. He smiled and disappeared down the hall.

"He seems better today," Wonho said. "I sense less anxiety and fear than I did previously. I'm impressed by how well he is adapting. I think it took you longer."

"Well, my clan members are doing a better job comforting him than me," he said. "Even Kihyun was able to reach out to him and he didn't have to say a word. I wouldn't be surprised if Hyungwon still thought I was a monster."

"I don't think he hates you I.M," Minhyuk said, resting his hand on his shoulder. "In fact, I think he is just worried about this Joo guy."

I.M slouched in his seat. "Yeah, he is still worried."

Wonho gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. We'll figure out what to do about all this soon."

I.M hoped so. He remembered Hyungwon's disappointed eyes looking at him when he said he wasn't going home. He really hoped Hyungwon's brother wouldn't be too upset by the situation. He shook his head. He would push the thought aside for now. He was going to start his day off right.

~~~

I.M calmed down his young student, Bora, over the phone. He tried his best to walk her through the questions she had about her assignment. After thirty minutes of detailed explaining, they said their goodbyes and he ended the call. He glanced out his window, the moon casting a glow on his face. He hadn't seen the other clan members in a while and he wondered what they were up to while he was having emergency calls with his tutoring students. He almost offered to just have a session, but he was comfortable in his pajamas and decided against it.

"Hey, we are deciding on the movie, hurry up if you want your opinion to matter." Minhyuk said, standing in his doorway.

I.M nodded, pocketing his cellphone and heading toward the door.

"Not, like your opinion matters really, we are going to choose a movie that isn't lame," Minhyuk said, disappearing down the hall.

I.M snorted. He had good taste in movies. There was no reason for him to make such a comment. He walked down the long hallway, entering their large living room space. He looked to the left at the kitchen and frowned. Hyungwon opened one cabinet at a time, searching for something. He got closer, head tilting to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Hyungwon flinched, his back turned toward him. I.M sighed. He had been joking about Hyungwon still being weary about him, but it wasn't completely a joke. He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a step back to give the other space.

"Where is the popcorn?" Hyungwon asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The what?"

"Maybe cookies? Chips?" he asked, opening another cabinet.

"I'm sorry?"

Hyungwon closed the cabinet he stood in front of and then turned to face him. "We can't watch a movie without snacks, at least some chips."

"We don't have that."

"I can see that," Hyungwon said. "Do you all like to snack or something? Is that why you are out of everything?"

"Hyungwon, we are vampires," I.M said. "We don't eat human food. Why would we have snacks?"

Hyungwon's eyes widened. "I don't believe you."

Wonho entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. He poured himself a glass of blood and then stopped. He looked at them both as he leant against the kitchen counter. I.M looked over the relaxed posture of one of their oldest members and he smiled. It was rare to see the older members relaxing. They took on more shifts than he did hours for tutoring.

"What is happening here?" Wonho asked and then took a sip from his glass.

"May I know where you all keep your snacks?" Hyungwon asked.

Wonho eyed him, putting his glass down. "We don't have snacks. We don't eat human food."

"Okay, so you become a vampire and just like that you don't care about chips or candy? How do you even live?" he asked.

"We aren't alive. We are dead, Hyungwon," Wonho said. "I.M, am I missing something?"

I.M shook his head. A small smile formed on his face at the disappointed pout on Hyungwon's lips. He entered the living room again, Hyungwon following. He dropped onto the couch near Minhyuk. Hyungwon sat on the other side of Minhyuk away from him. He wanted to comment on the action but decided to keep his disappointment to himself.

"Kihyun should be on his way home," Wonho said, sitting in front of their DVD collection. "Maybe he'll buy some snacks."

"I don't think we should bother him with that kind of request," I.M said.

"I just sent him a text and he replied. He asked me what I wanted?" Minhyuk said, reading over his text. "He also said he isn't rich and we can't expect him to buy a lot. So, what do you want Hyungwonnie?"

I.M watched Hyungwon rattle off a small list of items he wanted. He scratched the back of his head, impressed. Kihyun was being nicer to Hyungwon lately. But I.M didn't expect him to get the new vampire anything. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. Kihyun had a soft spot for new vampires and he loved his clan. Hyungwon was a clan member. It only made sense that Kihyun would eventually care for him too.

"Alright, sent and done," Minhyuk said. "I'm excited to try some human food again. I've missed it."

"We won't be able to taste the human food," I.M said. "I learned that the hard way when I tried to eat my favorite food after the change. I can't taste anything but blood."

"Really?"

I.M looked to Hyungwon and then noticed the fingers grasping his pajama sleeve.

"I won't be able to taste my favorite snacks?" he asked.

A silence fell upon the group. Wonho stilled by the DVDs. I.M turned to Hyungwon. He wanted to calm the other's worries, but it was difficult. After one became a vampire, there were a lot of new and burdensome changes. He wanted to make sure he didn't upset Hyungwon anymore than he already had. He didn't want to be the one to send the new vampire back into his shell.

"Probably not," I.M said, picking his words carefully. "I think-I think we for the most part can't taste human food. That isn't to say some vampires can't. I mean there are some clans that can. We just never could. Uhm kind of like some vampires can feel physical touch while others can't. It is just something that comes with the transition."

Hyungwon frowned, brows furrowed. I.M worried. Had he made the biggest mistake by crushing Hyungwon's hope? Hyungwon tapped his finger against his chin in thought. He looked at him, curious. Hyungwon slipped his fingers into his own. He looked from their hands to Hyungwon's face. He didn't know what was going on. He watched the entire thing happen, but he was confused.

"You can't feel that?" Hyungwon asked.

I.M shook his head.

Hyungwon moved his hand away. "I can."

I.M sighed. He thought as much. He figured Hyungwon could sense touch. There were little signs he picked up since Hyungwon awoke. He smiled. Hyungwon was turning out to be way different than most vampires like him. Yes, some vampires could feel touch, but sixth vampires weren't stable beings. All sixth vampires turned feral within a few days of their awakening. All of them followed about the same pattern, all except Hyungwon.

"Your fascinating," I.M said, eyes on Hyungwon. "I-I'm glad you aren't like those other vampires who go feral after two or four days. I don't know what I would have done if you were."

Hyungwon's eyes widened. I.M didn't mean to freak him out. He was just overwhelmed with relief. There were so many horrific events that could have taken place. Hyungwon could have turned feral and killed thousands of innocent human beings. Yes, their clan was still in danger, but at least Hyungwon wouldn't be causing anyone harm. A door opened in the background.

"I'm home."

Minhyuk leapt from the couch, rushing to Kihyun, arms opened. He wrapped his arms around the other, a large smile on his face. Kihyun laughed, patting Minhyuk on the back with his left hand while he held a small black plastic bag in his right.

"Snacks for the new vampire," he said, trying to hand the bag over while Minhyuk continued to hold him.

I.M smiled at Hyungwon and then got up from the couch, reaching for the bag. "Welcome, back Kihyun."

Kihyun smiled. "What is this? Why does everyone seem so different right now?"

"We are just happy to be together like this," Minhyuk said, pulling away from Kihyun. "Happy we are all safe."

Kihyun nodded. "I get it. I love you all too."

I.M set the bag on Hyungwon's lap. The other rifled through the small bag, pulling out a bag of chips and some blue drink. He eyed the items, curiously. Minhyuk pulled Kihyun to the couch to have a seat. Hyungwon popped open the bag and lifted a single chip to his lips. He chewed, tilting his head to the side. I.M watched, fascinated. He didn't know what was so interesting about watching Hyungwon eat. He guessed because vampires rarely ate human food.

"How does it taste?" Minhyuk asked, rifling in the bag for a snack. "Is it good?"

Hyungwon passed out some snacks to the others and then continued to eat. "Very good."

"Hyungwon, we won't be able to taste these snacks. Don't worry about us," I.M said. "Just enjoy, okay?"

Hyungwon frowned and then nodded enjoying the little bag of chips and taking a sip of the blue drink. He sighed. While he was happy for the other, he couldn't help but be worried. Vampires regardless of their ability to eat human food, could only get nutrition from blood. Hyungwon could eat all the human food he wanted. At the end of the day he would still crave blood because he was a vampire.

Wonho lifted a DVD case in the air, waving it above his head. "Tragedy?"

Minhyuk shook his head, scrunching his nose in distaste. "I don't want to be sad. Comedy."

"I thought we were voting on the movie together?" I.M asked, arms crossed. "Why didn't you tell me you were just going to pick what you wanted?"

Minhyuk eyed him and then turned his attention back to the stack of movies in front of Wonho.

Kihyun picked up one of the packets of snacks, inspecting it. "I often see my clients with these kinds of food. In my time we didn't have this kind of junk."

I.M chuckled. He couldn't imagine living so long ago. Centuries ago things were drastically different. The door slammed open. He shot his eyes to the source of the noise, eyes wide. Shownu rested his back to the surface of the door, fists clenched by his sides. A nervous energy grew within his chest. Their once warm and safe atmosphere was sinking into a pit of despair and anxiety. His chest tightened.

"Shownu? What is wrong? You are projecting a lot of anxiety right now," Kihyun said, hands shaking."

Wonho got up from his position by the DVDs, inching closer. "Shownu?"

Shownu stuck his hand out, stopping Wonho from coming any closer. "Just give me a second, please. I just need one second to collect my thoughts."

Wonho nodded and stopped moving forward. I.M frowned, an uneasy sensation growing within him. There was something wrong. There were only a couple times he had seen their leader so shaken. He tried his best to erase those memories from his mind. He licked over his lips, fingers fidgeting as he kept them folded within his lap.

"I got a call from the council. A clan from the Seocho district broke the sixth vampire rule. The sixth vampire caused some havoc."

Minhyuk gasped, hand covering his mouth. I.M tried not to show the panic on his face. Sixth vampires were on the rarer side. But it didn't mean clans didn't make them. It was easy to get carried away while feeding. Sometimes vampire in their community became temporarily feral and created new vampires because of stress and or hunger. He shouldn't be so surprised to hear the news, but he was still alarmed.

"I wanted to decline but I couldn't. I couldn't, and I've destroyed so many clans before. I should be able to turn off my emotions, but it's difficult this time. It so difficult," Shownu said.

Wonho inched forward, voice soft. "It is because you know Hyungwon. Hyungwon is a sixth vampire too. We are in the same situation as the clan you destroyed. You are worried."

Shownu nodded, eyes wide, back pressed against the door. "Right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in like this. I sensed happiness outside the door. I can't believe I'm ruining it. As a leader, I should know when to keep things to myself to spare the clan."

"We are a clan," Kihyun said. "We aren't allowed to hide from each other. We shouldn't."

Shownu nodded, body tensing as soon as he took a seat on a lone chair by the couch. "You know? They were trying to protect their sixth vampire. But I-they pleaded with me and I looked them in the eye and killed him, got rid of the sixth vampire and then I ordered my team to get rid of all of them. And the council is going to do the same to us. They'll kill Hyungwon and I-I just-"

"Hyung?" Minhyuk asked.

Shownu shot up at the sound of his name, no longer spiraling further into his dark thoughts. "Don't worry about me. Let's watch the movie."

"Shownu?" Kihyun asked.

Shownu brows furrowed, body shaking. "Please let's just watch a movie. Have you picked yet, Wonho?

Wonho's eyes widened at the sound of his name, he opened his mouth a couple times, but nothing came out. Instead he shook his head from left to right, signaling no. Shownu joined Wonho on the floor, pointing at DVDs that he thought were a good selection, body trembling. While both older members chose a movie, I.M turned his attention to the ceiling, body rigid.

I.M almost forgot. He believed they were okay, but danger was still outside their home. The council hadn't forgotten about the sixth vampire rule. He didn't know why the council hadn't found them, but he was grateful. He turned to Hyungwon and frowned. The other vampire sat, frozen as his chips dropped from his hand spilling onto the floor. Hyungwon's eyes shifted left to right and his teeth chattered. He reached out, resting his hand on Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon flinched. The new vampire sensed the panic in them all. It only made sense he would react in such away.

"It's okay, Hyungwon," I.M said, scooting closer. "We'll be fine. We'll protect you. Trust us, no one is going to hurt you or us."

Hyungwon's body trembled as he gave his shoulder a squeeze. On Hyungwon's side, Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwon, resting his head on the other's shoulder. I.M gave the other shoulder another squeeze and tried his best to smile with ease. But after taking one more look at the nervous look in Shownu's eyes he became troubled.

~~~

I.M sat in the guestroom, lips pressed into a thin line. He came to the guestroom, because the bond he shared with Hyungwon was strained. When he arrived, he discovered the reason for the tightness in his chest. Hyungwon lay on the guest bed, brows furrowed as a crease formed upon his forehead, body tense. I.M reached out, lacing his fingers with one of Hyungwon's hands. A wave of anxiety, fear, pain, and anger hit him all at once, nearly knocking him from his chair. He gasped, a knot forming within his chest as the tightness increased.

"He is restless. The transition is hard on him. I sensed it."

I.M looked over his shoulder at Kihyun. The elder vampire leant against the wall right by the door. Despite Kihyun's kindness yesterday and today, he was surprised to see him. His mouth went dry from uncertainty. Kihyun could change his mind about Hyungwon at any time, especially after he heard Shownu's confession. After all, Shownu reconfirmed the danger they were in because of Hyungwon.

Kihyun knelt beside Hyungwon's bed, resting a gentle hand upon Hyungwon's chest. "He is so tense. Just like Min had been years ago. New vampires are always restless during the earlier weeks of their vampire life."

I.M nodded, his attention focused on Hyungwon. Hyungwon's fangs sunk into his bottom lip as his entire body trembled, convulsing. I'M arose, alarmed, but Kihyun stopped him, hand raised. A sad smile formed on Kihyun's face. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes. A soothing velvety, rich melody drifted into the atmosphere. The older vampire pushed on Hyungwon's chest. I.M sat up straight. It seemed like Kihyun intended to crush the new vampire under his strength, but he kept himself from moving. He trusted Ki.

Kihyun sang softer and slower, the smooth lyrics drifting around them and caressing his ears. The older vampire applied more pressure to Hyungwon's chest as he continued to sing. And then Kihyun ended the song with a sustained high note, soft and striking. Hyungwon's body stopped convulsing, tension disappearing from his body. The new vampire's fangs eased out of his bottom lip, dripping a darkish black liquid, vampire blood. He winced, but he knew the wound would heal.

"Ki?" I.M asked, the knot in his chest slowly unraveling. "Ki, what was that? How did you do that?"

Kihyun shook his head, the laugh that left his lips sounded hollow. I.M winced. Kihyun may not have felt the full force of Hyungwon's panic, but he knew he felt it a little. A restless new vampire always felt suffocating to a sire and the clan members.

"When I turned Min, every other night was a restless one," Kihyun said, removing his hand from Hyungwon's chest. "Our bond was always unsteady and filled with pain. One day, I sang to him and it helped. I also discovered Min needed a little pressure to feel grounded, so I'd push on his chest not enough to hurt, but just enough to help. Hyungwon is the same and I'm relieved I was able to help."

I.M nodded, hands shaking. "Okay."

Kihyun swept Hyungwon's bangs from his peaceful face, frowning. "Get some sleep I.M. Give Hyungwon some space, okay? The pressure of the transition and Shownu's panic hasn't done him any favors tonight."

Kihyun headed toward the door and I.M stopped him. "Ki, I'm scared."

Kihyun caressed a portion of the door frame with his fingers, eyes focused elsewhere. "I am too. But let's-let's not think about that right now? I have work in the morning and so do you. Get some sleep."

I.M nodded, eyes returning to Hyungwon's relaxed brows. "Thanks for your help, Kihyun. You didn't have to."

Kihyun paused at the door, in deep thought. "You are welcome. And for the record, I wanted to help."

He gave I.M a smile and disappeared out the door and into the hallway. They may still be in danger, but Kihyun helping Hyungwon was a good sign. The relaxed look on Hyungwon's face caused a wider grin to form on his face. He tightened his grip on Hyungwon's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of the new vampire's knuckles. He could finally say that their clan was complete. His mind drifted to the memory of Shownu's distress. He sighed as he got to his feet. He should head to bed. He gave Hyungwon one last look before turning out the lights and closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is one of my fave chapters. I know I say this about all of them but I just have so much fun writing this story. Thanks everyone for the support! You all are the best!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M becomes a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Enjoy!

I.M walked up to their apartment door, large black messenger bag weighing down his left shoulder. He had four, three-hour tutoring sessions back to back. Each student had a huge exam on the horizon. It had been both rewarding and exhausting to watch them answer his handmade test questions. I.M keyed in their door code and waited for the buzz before entering the penthouse. Loud laughter drifting from the living room made him pause in front of the door.

In the living room, Wonho sat on the couch his arm around Hyungwon's shoulders. I.M frowned, dropping his bag to the floor and removing his shoes. In the back of his mind, he heard Kihyun scolding him for his messiness, but he pushed the voice aside. He was disappointed. His suspicions about Hyungwon were right. The new vampire still hated him for what he did. It was so clear to him. His shoulders slouched from the realization.

Even though Hyungwon hated him, I.M was happy about the clan growing closer to the new vampire. He tried to force a smile on his face, but he failed. The ache within his chest intensified. Hyungwon rather spend time with everyone in their clan expect him. It was unfair. He was the one who worried about Hyungwon the most. He worried about Hyungwon's low blood intake, the council, and many other things he couldn't think about. All he had done since he met their newest clan member was worry. His frowned deepened. Hyungwon hated him. He rubbed his chest, wincing. It was all so tiring.

"I.M?" Wonho asked, amusement in his voice. "Hey, come have a seat we are just watching a funny show about-hey are you okay?"

Hyungwon looked at him, head tilted to the side. They made eye contact, but the other avoided his gaze. I.M sighed. He guessed he would just get comfortable in his room, maybe sleep early. He greeted them both warmly and was on his way to his room, but Wonho grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, I.M. I actually have to make a call to work about something I just remembered," Wonho said. "But why don't you hang around here, keep Wonnie company, yeah?"

Before he could tell him no, Wonho leapt from the couch and bolted down the hall. He narrowed his eyes. His older clan member was too obvious. He turned his attention to Hyungwon's wide eyed stare. He rubbed at his chest, trying to soothe the ache growing within him. The other vampire looked so frightened.

"Don't worry," he said. "You don't have to sit here with me. I wouldn't even sit here with me."

He dropped onto the couch, folding his legs beneath himself. He could sit in silence and watch television. He pouted, bottom lip trembling. He couldn't believe how ridicules he was being. He was jealous of his other clan members because they were able to hang out with Hyungwon. How childish could he be? He should be happy that Hyungwon has the clan members caring for him. It was what he wanted. In fact, he was happy. He wanted support for their newest member. He averted his gaze from the television to the ground, frowning.

"Just tell me this one thing and I'll leave you alone," he said, playing with his fingers. Do you hate me because I turned you? Or do you hate me because I can't help you through the transition? Last night Kihyun was able to sing you to sleep and -"

"No."

"Oh, so the first one? I'm sorry," he said, curling into himself. "You have the right to hate me. I ruined your life. I've been ruining everything lately."

"No, I don't hate you."

I.M paused, eyes wide. Had he heard right? It couldn't be because the other vampire made it his life purpose to remind I.M of his failures and mistakes. Every time they interacted there was this sense of anxiety and weariness coming from Hyungwon. He wondered if the other vampire would ever like him after everything he had done.

"I-just didn't know how to approach you." Hyungwon said, looking at him. "This bond is super strange. Anytime you are around I feel how upset, angry, and anxious you are about something. I'm kind of overwhelmed by it. Like now. There is this twisting in my chest."

I.M looked up "As your sire, we feel each other's emotions strongly. Right, of course I'm suffocating you with my emotions. I'm so sorry I can't do anything right."

Hyungwon nodded, brows furrowed. "I understand and it's okay. And, uhm it is true, you know? I really don't hate you."

"You don't hate me?" I.M asked, lips curling up at the sides.

Hyungwon shook his head. I.M narrowed his eyes at him. It seemed too good to be true. No, it couldn't be true.

"You must hate me. I ruined everything for you," I.M said.

Hyungwon shook his head again.

"Okay, well -I can make it up to you! Give me a chance to do right. Kihyun told me he had to do a lot to make it up to Min. And Min jumped over hurdles to get me to stop giving him the cold shoulder. I can jump high by the way, it is one of my specialties. Want to see me jump? I can do it right now. The ceiling is kind of low but that is fine. I can still do it."

Hyungwon chuckled, eyes bright. "Are you always this silly?"

"Silly? I'm not silly. And I'm not weird!" he said, through a pout. "I didn't know my fledging would turn out so mean."

Hyungwon snorted. "Want to stay and watch television with me? You can change the channel."

"Oh?" I.M said. "Sure, wait I thought you liked the show?"

Hyungwon laughed, covering his smile. I.M didn't think hiding his bright, sparkling smile was necessary, but he didn't point it out. Instead he allowed himself to enjoy the warmth through their bond. For several hours he had felt nothing but pain, anxiety, and fear. He enjoyed the new feeling for a change.

"I lied. I didn't want to hurt Wonho's feelings."

I.M snickered. "Yeah, I get that. I'll change the channel. I think my favorite show is on."

The doorbell rang. He frowned, glancing at Hyungwon who shrugged his shoulders. I.M went to the door. He called out to the rest of the clan that he was going to open it. Wonho was the only one to respond. He laughed. At the door stood Jackson, from the Agashe clan, waving and smiling. He had no idea they had guest coming.

"Oh!" Jackson exclaimed. "Who is he?"

I.M looked over his shoulder, eyes wide. He forgot Hyungwon was still in the living room. He tried to block him from Jackson's view, but failed when the other vampire looked right over his shoulder.

"I.M, is Shownu here?"

I.M, froze like a deer caught in headlights. Standing behind Jackson was JB, leader of the Agashe clan. Huddling around their leader was the rest of the clan members. He gulped. He didn't expect the entire clan to show up at their door.

"Yes," I.M said, but he didn't move from the door.

I.M liked the Agashe clan. Over the fifty years he spent with the MX clan, he had also gotten to know the clan next door. Often, he found himself spending time with the other clan. They had seen the worst of his transition and he was grateful for their understanding. On any other day, he would have invited them in, a large smile on his lips, but now he was conflicted. The other clan didn't know about Hyungwon.

JB pointed at Hyungwon, brows furrowed. "Who is he?"

"No one."

I.M looked over his shoulder at Wonho, noticing the nervousness in his eyes. The elder vampire stood near the couch, body tense. If Wonho seemed anxious about the Agashe clan, then I.M didn't seem comfortable about the situation either. Hyungwon remained seated on the couch, eyes wide. I.M tried to calm down. He didn't want to suffocate the younger vampire with his extreme emotional responses. He turned his attention back to JB.

"Okay, I don't know why I am sensing a little hostility from you all," JB said, arms crossed. "But we aren't here to cause anyone harm. I personally wanted to come by because I've noticed Shownu looking less than happy. I was concerned."

"I'm fine."

I.M looked up at Shownu standing behind him.

"Are they going to invite us in?" Bambam asked. "Why are they being so rude?"

"Be patient, Bam," Jinyoung said. "Obviously there is something happening that they are uncomfortable about. Let's respect that."

"Since when do we respect rudeness?" Bambam asked.

JB looked at Shownu and then locked eyes with him. "May we come in?"

I.M glanced at Shownu, searching for the answer on his face. Shownu moved away from the door, no longer blocking the entrance. I.M sighed also moving away, gesturing for the other clan to enter. When they were all inside, I.M headed over to couch. He wrapped his arms around Hyungwon, trying to calm the nerves building in his chest. He trusted the Agashe clan, but at the end of the day they were all under the council. Sometimes being rule abiding vampires came first.

"So, who is he?" JB asked again, taking a seat in the chair by the couch. "He isn't a human. I can tell."

"No, he isn't human. He is a new vampire," Shownu said, voice firm. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"A sixth vampire," he said, voice filled with concern.

"It was a new development," Wonho said.

JB nodded. A shriek pierced the atmosphere as Minhyuk entered the room. I.M shook his head as he watched Minhyuk rush to Youngjae, throwing his arms around the other vampire. I.M rolled his eyes. Minhyuk acted like the clan hadn't been their neighbors for years. A snort left from between his lips. The other vampire really knew how to cut the tension in the room.

"Hey Minhyuk," Youngjae said, amusement in his voice.

"So, that guy is a new vampire? A sixth one?" Jackson asked. "Isn't that risky?"

JB eyed Shownu, brows raised. "Yes, very risky. What happened?"

"I.M happened." Kihyun said.

I.M looked at Kihyun, searching for disdain and anger behind his words. There was none. He released a sigh of relief as he removed his arms from Hyungwon. Unfortunately for him, it was clear the conversation they were about to have was going to be exhausting. He wished they could skip over the twenty questions game.

"He doesn't look like the mindless monsters the council warns us about," Bambam said, walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"He isn't," I. M said.

Bambam nodded. "That is good."

I.M's gaze drifted toward the eldest member of the Agashe clan, Mark. Mark stood in front of the door, fidgeting. His gazed settled on Hyungwon for several minutes. I.M frowned. Several years ago, Mark looked at him the same way. Mark walked over to the couch, a dazed expression on his face.

I.M arose. "Mark, please don't. Not here."

Mark paused, fingers clenching and unclenching by his sides. I.M sighed. He knew there was no stopping the older vampire, but he tried blocking his path. Things were just getting to normal with Hyungwon. He didn't know what would happen after Mark used his gift. I.M rarely hated the gifts bestowed upon vampires after the transition, but he had to be honest. Mark's gift wasn't his favorite. Mark had the ability to see into the past of humans, vampires, and any other supernatural creatures.

Mark knelt in front of Hyungwon, taking the other's hands into his own. "It hurt didn't it?"

The others in the room turned to watch them.

"Mark, please don't," I.M said. "He'll tell us when he is ready."

Mark glanced at him for a second and then returned his gaze to Hyungwon. "It hurt when those men cornered you, didn't it?"

Hyungwon tensed beside him and tried his best to pull his hands from Mark's strong grip. I.M wanted to stop the interaction, but he couldn't. Instead, he gave Hyungwon's shoulder a squeeze. Several years ago, Mark had knelt before him the same expression in his eyes. He remembered how mad he had been when the older vampire revealed his past in front of the clan.

It had taken I.M several weeks to forgive Mark. He thought the other was callous. I.M stated he would never share private information about anyone no matter what his gift made him do. But he realized after a one on one conversation with JB that Mark couldn't control his ability. All the information he gathered had to be shared or he would suffer the pain and burden from the knowledge.

Mark's brows furrowed, voice strained as he continued. "You tried to reason with the thugs, but they were so angry. So, you finally gave them everything, but they still shot you."

Wonho gasped, eyes wide as he watched them. He could see the others were just as shocked by the information. I.M didn't know much about Hyungwon's situation, but he had his suspicions. None of Hyungwon's wounds had been self-inflicted. He had no idea why he Hyungwon's body had been dumped in the alley like useless trash, like his life didn't matter. The thought made him both furious and devastated.

"You cried for help, but-you were so tired weren't you Hyungwon?" Mark said, rubbing Hyungwon's knuckles with his fingers. "You were so tired and worried about Joo being alone. You knew you were going to die, didn't you?"

Silence fell upon them. The subtle sound of the clock ticking on the wall distracted him. He glanced at the time and frowned. The clock read 8p. Throughout the interaction, Hyungwon's body trembled. I.M had wanted to pull the other into an embrace, but he stopped himself. Hyungwon looked like he rather not be touched.

Mark's eyes widened, pulling his hands away from Hyungwon's as if he had been electrified. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I know you probably didn't want anyone to know. I'm so sorry. I can't control it."

JB stepped forward. "It's okay Mark. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Yeah, uhm it's fine. I meant to tell them sometime," Hyungwon said, voice pinched. "But better late than never yeah, that is my story. I was mugged. And now I'm a vampire. Funny how life works."

"It is okay Hyungwon," I.M said, eye soft.

"No, it isn't."

I.M's chest clenched as he reached out for Hyungwon's hand. "I'm so sorry."

Hyungwon nodded, shoulders slouching.

"When I found Hyungwon, he was laying in an alley, covered in blood, dying" I.M shared, tightening his grip on Hyungwon's hand. "Calling an ambulance would have been too late. I just didn't want him to die like that. So, I turned him. And I know we are in big trouble, but-I couldn't leave him like that. He looked so young and he didn't deserve that kind of death."

"I'm so sorry," Kihyun said.

I.M glanced at the older clan member and sighed.

Kihyun's fists were clenched on either side of him, voice wavering. "I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me. I'm-I'm so so sorry."

I.M winced at the sadness leaking from Kihyun. He could tell the other was upset because of how he treated Hyungwon initially. I.M turned his gaze to the ceiling, trying to hold back the overwhelming grief washing over him. Hyungwon's unfortunate end had been at the hands of reckless thugs. He didn't know who to be more upset with the thugs or how he handled Hyungwon's situation. I.M should have done better, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Well, Hyungwon isn't like sixth vampires. Can't they leave him alone?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, there is a rule about sixth vampires. There are supposed be destroyed," Jinyoung said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Sixth vampires aren't supposed to exist."

"Well that is a stupid rule," Jackson said, anger in his voice. "I mean Hyungwon doesn't seem bad to me."

JB looked at Shownu. "What do you plan to do?"

I.M looked at their leader, curious about his solution. Days have past and not one solution had been brought forward. It almost seemed like after they got to know Hyungwon no one wanted to talk too much about the consequences of I.M's actions anymore. Instead, they just wanted to be around Hyungwon and support him. I.M could understand that. All he wanted was for the council to leave them alone, so they could be a clan.

I.M bit the inside of his cheek, nerves swirling within his chest. He had only one solution and he didn't like it. Hyungwon wasn't in the right state of mind or physical health, but there was nothing he could do. He gave Hyungwon's hand a squeeze before he got up from the couch. He pondered a bit more and then decided to give his solution.

"Hyungwon will have to leave," I.M said.

"What?" Wonho asked. "Why?"

"I.M is right," Kihyun agreed, arms crossed, pushing aside his sadness. "The council will be able to figure out Hyungwon's existence a lot faster within the district they control than out of district."

"If Hyungwon heads back home, then the council won't be able to know his existence. Everyone knows the council only has power in designated districts," I.M said.

Younjae frowned as he took a seat beside Jinyoung. "I don't understand how that will work. It seems too simple a solution."

Youngjae made a good point. He had been skeptical about the council's weakness as well. How could an all-powerful council be contained by basic restrictions like districts. But there was only one reason to explain Hyungwon's luck. It took the council no time to find out a vampire had been created, but I.M created Hyungwon out of district. The council wouldn't have known Hyungwon was created. And there had been talk about unrest between the vampire council and the human government. It was obvious the council was distracted. It seemed many factors were working in their favor.

"Hey, everyone has a weakness," I.M said. "The council's is controlled by the human government. They have found a way to confide their power to certain areas. I'm not too familiar with the practice, but there is some witchcraft involved possibly. But it has been around for ages, right Shownu?"

Shownu nodded. "The council has been restricted by magical restraints for years and years."

"But Hyungwon needs help with after his transition?" Wonho asked. "We can't just let him fend for himself. When I.M turned, he need a solid two weeks to get settled. And even after that things weren't stable. Hyungwon barely drinks."

"He is going to have to learn to take care of himself better," Shownu said. "After today we all have to say goodbye to Hyungwon."

Minhyuk shook his head. "No, I don't like it."

"Minhyuk, we have to," I.M said. "I didn't want to say anything, but I understand the gravity of the situation and if we want a chance to evade the council well then we have to make sure Hyungwon is out of district."

"The council is busy with a very recent disagreement with the human government, so their hands are tied. They are more worried about another restriction than a sixth member," Shownu insisted. "The humans aren't happy with coexisting like before, so the council is trying to find a way to reason with the humans. All their focus is on that."

"Good, their distracted," I.M said. "I wasn't sure if the rumors about the vampire council and human government were true or not."

Wonho looked to Hyungwon. "We'll protect you Hyungwon."

Minhyuk shook his head from side to side. I.M sighed. A wave of nervous energy hit him, and his fists clenched by his sides. He noticed the subtle shaking of Minhyuk's body as he wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted to tell Min everything would be okay, but he had to be honest. He didn't feel comfortable with Hyungwon leaving them so soon.

"I really don't like this," Minhyuk said. "There has to be another way. Hyungwon needs to be with the clan. Everyone knows the bond of a clan stabilizes and gives you strength. He needs stability."

"There is no other way. We have to do this," Shownu said. "So, we can't leave right now. We need to leave when it is the darkest outside. In the meantime, we'll prepare Hyungwon with enough supplies to last him, until he is able to get his own. There is hospital in Geumcheon district that is vampire friendly. They'll provide blood bags for you, Hyungwon."

"I get to go home?" Hyungwon asked, looking around.

"Yes," Shownu said. "Wonho and I will accompany you. After today, we will no longer have any contact for safety purposes. You'll be on your own."

"I'll come too," I.M said.

"Too dangerous," Shownu said.

I.M frowned, arms crossed. "It doesn't make any difference really. I mean we are already in danger. How can me going make it any more dangerous?"

Silence fell across the room.

"Please, I turned him. I'm responsible for him."

Hyungwon snorted and then spoke. "I'm a grown man. I am twenty-one years old. I don't need someone to walk me home."

Kihyun shook his head, expression grim. "No, but you are a new vampire. There are a lot of things out there that will be targeting you beside the council. One of them are slayers. And they are very good at telling the difference between a new vampire and an old one."

Hyungwon's eyes widened at the comment. I.M could almost see the gears turning in his head. Slayers were not pleasant. He knew Hyungwon knew about them. Just like vampires weren't a secret, neither were slayers. Shownu disappeared into the kitchen and began pulling blood bags out of the fridge. Wonho disappeared into a closet, retrieving an old duffle and assisted Shownu with depositing the blood bags into the bag.

"Well, Hyungwon, we gave you all we have, just in case," Shownu said. "For now, we will relax."

Jackson, the youngest vampire of the Agashe clan, walked over to Hyungwon. "I'm sorry you have to leave. You seem like a cool guy. Hey, maybe we'll meet again sometime."

JB shook his head. "The idea is not to meet him again, Jackson. This is the last time any of us will be seeing Hyungwon. Hopefully, in all the confusion the council won't go looking for him or the MX clan."

I.M noticed the solemn looks on everyone's faces. Although the moment was saddening, he was pleased to see Hyungwon had such an impact on both clans. This was the support he wanted to see. It was unfortunate that Hyungwon couldn't stay with them, but he knew the importance of getting the vampire out of their district. It would be better for them all if Hyungwon headed back home and tried to live out his vampire life alone. He licked his lips, trying to ignore the aching in his chest.

~~~

The golden hue of the afternoon was replaced by the pitch-black darkness of the night. The Agashe clan left their penthouse and headed back to their own home. He could tell from the frowns on their faces that Hyungwon would be missed. He wished things were different, but they had no control over the matter. In the corner of his eyes, Shownu lifted the old duffle filled with blood bags from the ground. Wonho down a glass of blood and began to discuss with their leader.

Minhyuk had a firm hold on Hyungwon's hand as they shared hushed whispers between each other. He figured Minhyuk was being encouraging as he always did in any tense situation. Kihyun leant against the wall by the door, watching them. He made eye contact with Kihyun and the older vampire nodded at him.

"We'll make sure we stay off the ground if we can, so we'll travel from rooftop to rooftop to rooftop," Shownu said. "We'll stay away from main streets, but out of alleys. Our fellow vampires stalk the alleys the most and it would be against our best interest to run into them with a clan member they have never met."

I.M nodded, walking toward the door. He paused and turned around at the sight of Kihyun walking past him. A small smile spread across his lips as he watched Kihyun walk up to Hyungwon. The older vampire had a soft spot for new vampires and he expected an extra mushy goodbye from him. He leant against the wall by the doors, arms crossed. He would watch and see what happened.

"I'm sorry," Kihyun said, inches away from Hyungwon.

Hyungwon looked at him and then spoke, voice soft. "It's okay. We're okay."

Kihyun took a hold of Hyungwon's hands, interlacing their fingers. "No, it isn't okay. I was rude and mean. My behavior was unacceptable. I didn't even give you a chance and I-I'm so sorry. I know you probably don't want to be reminded of what happened to you. But when I heard your story, I felt so bad. I felt so bad because I.M saved you from death, just like Shownu saved me. I should have been happy and supportive."

"Oh well, you didn't know my story, no one did," Hyungwon said, brows raised. "I'm happy Shownu was able to help you. But really, we're okay. Uhm-I.M told me what you did for me when I was having a hard time. Thank you."

Kihyun looked at I.M over his shoulder. I.M nodded. Kihyun smiled and turned his attention back to Hyungwon. I.M sighed. There was no way he wasn't going to tell Hyungwon about what happened. Kihyun didn't sing for just anyone and he considered the event a big deal.

"You are welcome. I wanted to help you," Kihyun said. "It was the least I could do."

Hyungwon smiled, pulling a surprised Kihyun into an embrace. I.M shook his head. Unlike Minhyuk, Wonho, and Hyungwon Kihyun couldn't feel touch. Kihyun was not able to feel anyone's touch. Despite the hinderance, he smiled within Hyungwon's embrace. When they separated, a serious expression fell across Kihyun's face.

"My biggest advice to you will be to lay low. I am sure Shownu, Wonho, and I.M will repeat this to you, but we must be cautious. If you can, try and stay out of the public eye, that is great. But you don't have to isolate yourself. Just be careful in everything you do. We don't want to lose you," Kihyun said. "I'm very sure I.M doesn't want to lose you especially."

"He is right," I.M said.

"What about Joo? I am guessing he is a human right?" Minhyuk asked, walking over to them. "Is it a good idea he heads back home? Maybe we get him a new place for his own."

"No," Hyungwon said, shaking his head. "I'll get Joo to understand. He is my best friend. We've been through too much. I'll-he'll understand. I'll be okay."

I.M smiled. So, the "Joo" guy was a friend. I.M approached Hyungwon as Kihyun moved away. There was special bond that formed between sire and fledgling. I.M never imagined he would know how it felt. He wondered if most vampires felt concern or fear when they got separated from a new vampire, but he squashed down the swell of doubt in his chest.

"Kihyun is right about laying low, but also please drink something. You'll need to drink two blood bags when you get back home."

"I can't."

"You have to. Kihyun is right. Even if we won't be together it doesn't mean we won't care. We do care. I care about you."

Hyungwon's lips stretched into a wide, glistening smile, his new fangs on display. Most humans would find the sight terrifying. I.M thought it was the brightest and warmest smile he had ever witnessed on the other's face. He glanced at Wonho and Shownu and noticed they were looking at their times. It was time for them to go. He hunched down, offering his back to Hyungwon.

"Let's go," I.M said.

Hyungwon hesitated and then nodded, wrapping his arms around I.M's neck. I.M grinned. It was time to get Hyungwon home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you so much for the support! I really have fun writing this story. I am curious. What is your favorite part from this chapter? Feel free to let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thanks again everyone!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Here is the new update! Hope you like it!

 

For two weeks I.M spent all his mornings, afternoons, and nights thinking about Hyungwon. He needed to know if the new vampire was okay. Was he drinking the blood bags? The young vampire hadn't convinced him when he said he would drink. It took I.M a long time before he accepted blood as his main source of nutrients. He knew Hyungwon wouldn't start drinking blood right away. The thought worried him.

I.M entered the living room, a sigh leaving between his lips. He turned his attention to Wonho siting on the couch. He took a seat by the older vampire, turned on the television, and began to flip through the channels. The tranquil atmosphere of the evening settled upon him and he allowed himself to relax. It had been such a long day for him. He deserved a moment of peace.

"Do you think Hyungwon is okay?" Wonho asked.

I.M turned to him and nodded. "I'm sure he took our advice."

Wonho nodded, eyes focused on the television. "What about the human?"

"I think the human will be more afraid of Hyungwon, so we shouldn't be too worried about that. Besides he said they were friends," I.M said. "But I know why you asked. I was worried too, but he'll be fine."

"Maybe we could go visit him," Wonho suggested, eagerness in his voice. "No one will know we stopped by."

I.M entertained the idea for a full minute. They could leave the apartment, travel to Hyungwon's home, and peak through his window. All he wanted to do was confirm Hyungwon was fine. Maybe he would be able to tell if he was drinking. They could do it carefully. He frowned, pushing the thought from his head. One simple visit could make things worse. They couldn't risk it.

The door slammed open. I.M turned his attention toward the commotion, eyes wide. Shownu entered, phone glued to his ear. The same nervous energy that had suffocated him two weeks ago returned. I.M picked at the loose threads of his sweatpants, shaking. He looked at Wonho who mirrored his same worried expression. Wonho slipped his fingers between his own and gave his hand a squeeze. I.M smiled as he glanced at Wonho's face. Since he couldn't feel any touch, he always made sure to watch the small gestures of Wonho and Minhyuk. It was the only way he knew anyone was trying to comfort him.

Shownu bypassed the large open living room. "Yes, council head. Guro district. I'll send my team there and I'll be there in no time."

I.M turned to his right, looking across the room into the open kitchen. He frowned at the curiosity shining from Kihyun's eyes. He didn't blame the older vampire for wanting answers. The same uneasy feeling crept up his body as he waited for a possible explanation. He remembered the last time Shownu stormed into the apartment. Shownu confessed his fears and shocked the clan.

Kihyun walked toward Shownu. "What is happening?"

Shownu didn't reply.

Their leader grabbed a water bottle filled with blood from the fridge and continued his conversation. "Good suggestion. I'll send my team to look for the clan that way I can find the vampire."

A frown settled on his lips as he noticed the crease between Shownu's brows. Their leader guzzled half the bottle before he continued his conversation with the council. I.M picked at the loose threads on his sweatpants more as he heard Shownu wrap up the conversation. Their leader headed over to the door, resting his forehead to the surface. I.M licked his lips, nervous. Once again, something wasn't right.

"I have to go now," he said, forehead still pressed against the door.

Shownu sounded exhausted, hopeless. Often, he wondered if it was worth it. Was the lavish lifestyle worth all the stress? I.M didn't think so. He rather live in the slums like a handful of vampires if it meant Shownu could rest. Shownu deserved better.

"Wait, Guro district?" Kihyun asked, entering the  living room.

"They found a sixth vampire."

I.M sat up straight, eyes wide. "Did they—"

"No," Shownu shook his head. "No, they still don't know about Hyungwon. Another clan made a sixth vampire. I won't know the details until my team gets over to them."

"You said Guro district," I.M said. "The council has no control in that district. How did they know about the sixth vampire? They shouldn't know anything about a district they can't control."

"A huge incident occurred in Guro district and a vampire from another clan spotted the vampire that caused it. They reported it to the council and the police are swarming the area right now."

I.M sat up straighter. There had been an incident in Guro district? The incident must have recently occurred, because all day I.M heard nothing. He sighed, running his hand down his face. A sixth vampire made a few weeks after another one was unheard of in the vampire community. Most clans took extreme caution when it came to live hunts. No one wanted to anger the council.

"But, how did they even know which clan the vampire belonged to?" Wonho asked. "Okay, yes, there are ways to match a vampire to their clan, but they involve bloodline tests. The tests aren't long, but they aren't short either. How did they know which clan in such a short amount of time?"

"Well, a member from another clan saw when the sixth vampire was made. I guess they didn't report it until the incident happened. I don't know why they waited this long."

I.M paused, eyes wide. "Another clan? But, a clan has never reported anyone. The council is always the first to know."

Shownu pulled himself from the door. "I guess this time someone else found out first and decided to report it much later. You know the council has been distracted because of other issues. All I know is the council is ecstatic and is going to reward the vampire who reported it and the clan they belong to. They don't even care if the vampire withheld information. They said they plan to reward clans for reporting from now on."

"What? Do you know how many clans hate each other? I mean take us for example, so many clans hate us because of where we live and what we have. Not all of us get to live like this under the council. Some clans are on the streets," Kihyun said. "Clans will be turning each other in now."

I.M rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, fingers shaking. Kihyun was correct. This was bad news for all clans. He could imagine the horror that would come from the new decision of the council. Soon all the clans who were on the streets wouldn't hesitate to watch the alleyways carefully. Even clans living in better conditions would be ready to report another clan in exchange for better perks from the council.

"Hyungwon," I.M said. "Hyungwon, will be okay right?"

"As long as we don't go looking for him, for any reason. Yes, he will be fine. If anything, this other clan gave us another distraction. I know it is horrible to say, but it works in our favor," Shownu said.

I.M could understand. He wouldn't wish destruction on any other vampire clan, no matter how problematic they could be. He hated to think that clans were keeping a close eye on each other enough to rat each other out. He hated to think how many eyes were on the MX clan. He wondered if there was a clan out there ready to tell the council about I.M's new vampire.

For a moment, he had the urge to check on Hyungwon, but he pushed the sensation down. As Shownu said, the council was distracted and Hyungwon hadn't caused any trouble for the council. He wet his dry lips as he relaxed against the couch. If he still had a heart, it would be beating hard.

"I have to go," Shownu said, reaching the doorknob. "I have to—I have to stop the new vampire before any more human lives are lost. We'll try to discuss when I get back."

I.M sighed as he watched Shownu run out the door. The thought that other clans were watching them made him frown. I.M couldn't admit that he was worried out loud but, he was worried a lot. He only hoped Hyungwon was keeping out of trouble and hadn't exposed himself too much.

~~~

I.M had to calm down Minhyuk as soon as he arrived from work. Minhyuk had stayed back at the daycare to prepare a big event for the kids the next day. He remembered when he first entered the clan he was shocked to know Minhyuk was a teacher at a daycare. He couldn't believe humans would let a vampire around their kids. But after spending more time with his sire, he realized that Minhyuk was kind and gentle. He was nothing like the monster that turned him in the alley fifty years ago.

I.M reached out, grabbing one of Minhyuk's shaking hands. Word traveled fast in the vampire community, especially news about sixth vampires. He can imagine how chatty the vampires had been about the newest incident. He sighed and gave Minhyuk's hand a firm squeeze. He understood the other's fear. Minhyuk had been at work most of the day and had come back later than usual. He missed out on Shownu's discussion. Their leader still hadn't returned from his mission. So, they still didn't have all the details.

"Hyungwon is okay," I.M said.

Minhyuk trembled, trying to control his emotions, but he could feel it. The nervousness bled from the other like flowing human blood. I.M's chest tightened, and his mouth went dry. He tried to shield himself from the nervous energy surrounding him, but it was hard. Instead of letting the anxiety sweep him away, he rubbed circles into the knuckles of Minhyuk's hand, hoping the gesture would calm the other. He hated to see Minhyuk so wound up.

"Don't you believe me, Min?" I.M asked.

"Hyungwonnie is fine?"

I.M smiled at the nickname and gave the other a firm nod. "Hyungwonnie is probably at home talking with his human roommate right now."

Minhyuk nodded, trembling less. "Good, okay. That is good. I was so worried, I.M. I overheard some vampires on the street talking about a sixth vampire that was hiding out in a district. And no one said which district so I freaked out. And no one was picking up my phone."

I.M frowned, guilt filling him up. "I'm sorry. I was on the phone with one of my students."

A knock interrupted the calm atmosphere. They were the only ones at home. Kihyun and Wonho headed out to the hospital for a blood bag run and Shownu was still out. I.M got to his feet, looking through the peep hole. He grinned at the sight of Jackson, Bambam, and Jinyoung at the door. He opened the door, gesturing them in. Jack rushed in, searching the apartment, eyes wide.

"Is Hyungwon here?" Jackson asked.

"I told you Jackson the sixth vampire that was destroyed couldn't be Hyungwon," Jinyoung said, arms crossed. "Plus, they would never bring Hyungwon here. This district is controlled by the council. Hyungwon left because here is too dangerous for him."

Bambam sat at the table, shoulders slouching. "When we heard about the incident in Guro district we got worried. I mean we know he doesn't live there but I still got worried."

"It was another clan. We don't know the full details. Shownu didn't tell us," I.M said. "But, he did say another clan revealed the information about the sixth vampire to the council."

Jinyoung shook his head. "Impossible. Clans may hate each other but reporting sixth members to the council is guaranteed death for a clan."

Minhyuk gasped.

"I mean, you all are just fine. You got Hyungwon out and he is submerged in human culture in a whole other district. I would be surprised if the council could even find him," Jinyoung said.

"It is what we are hoping," I.M said.

"Well, we just came around because we were concerned," Jackson said, brows scrunched.

"Don't worry. We are trying to be extra careful. If we can make sure we stay out of trouble and not break any of the other rules, then I think we should be fine. Nothing would expose us faster than breaking more rules," I.M said.

"Right," Bambam said.

I.M locked eyes with Bambam and frowned when the other avoided his gaze. He wondered what the other vampire was possibly avoiding. He pushed his curiosity aside and focused on the current situation. There was nothing to worry about. Hyungwon was living out of the district and he was in close contact with humans. Vampires weren't allowed to get in contact with humans unless necessary for business or food. The council agreed to coexist but only if necessary. No vampire wanted to stay in direct contact with a human for long. He wouldn't expect the council to go looking for Hyungwon. Hyungwon was well hidden. No one would ever find him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so mucj for all the support. I am blown away. I have so much fun writing this story so it is a bonus for me to get such amazing feedback! Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon was grateful for a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter.

 

Hyungwon remembered his first night back in his apartment clearly. Shownu, I.M, and Wonho had dropped him off on the street several miles away from his place. They insisted any closer would be dangerous. He agreed and tried his best to jog the rest of the way home. When he had first opened his door, he nearly caused Jooheon a heart attack. His best friend had been so worried by his presence. Hyungwon assumed he would have to move out. He pushed the uncomfortable memory from his head as he shuffled out of his bedroom.

The sound of hushed whispers caught his attention. It sounded like Jooheon had a guest over. He frowned, stopping in the tiny hallway of their apartment. He wasn't prepared for a guest now. It had only been four days since his return and he wanted to take his time to help Jooheon get used to him more. He guessed he would have to put that plan to rest. Instead, he had to entertain a guest.

"Good afternoon Joo, I – Gunhee?"

Hyungwon paused by the medium sized table in the corner of the apartment closest to the kitchen. At the table, poking at the food on his plate was Song Gunhee. He met the younger male through Jooheon. Gunhee was a close friend of Jooheon's and his friend as well.

"Hyungwon, sorry to hear about you being a vampire," Gunhee remarked, taking a sip from his orange juice. "But hey at least you are a little cooler now."

"Yes, because being the undead is so cool," Hyungwon said, arms crossed.

"Good afternoon, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon glanced at Jooheon. "Hey, you aren't cowering in fear around me anymore. Should I call this progress?"

Jooheon looked up from his textbook, brows furrowed. "I got tired of being scared, hyung. It is so exhausting. Besides, you are still my best friend just, undead."

Hyungwon smiled.

"By the way, you missed a whole week. Do you plan to go back to school?" Jooheon asked.

Hyungwon shrugged "I don't know. I don't know if vampires can go to university. I mean I've never seen any at school."

Jooheon nodded, a finger to his chin. "You are right. The only thing I fear at university are the long midterms and even longer finals. I would have noticed a vampire."

Hyungwon laughed.

"Thanks for accepting me Joo. Even if you did avoid me for the first three days, I am grateful," Hyungwon said.

Jooheon placed his palms flat on the surface, stretching out his neck and tilting his head to the side. "Hyung, you can't be nice to me and then make me feel bad at the same time."

Hyungwon laughed at Jooheon's response and then frowned. An image of the men who mugged him drifted into his mind. There was so much he thought he would lose in the alley beside just his life. His beautiful friendship with Jooheon had been one of the many things he believed would be taken from him. Their friendship meant everything to him and when he thought he was going to lose it, he was devastated. During his time with the MX clan, Jooheon remained a constant thought in the back of his head. They had been by each other's sides for so long that the separation had been too much. He missed Jooheon so much. He even missed his ridiculous whining.

Hyungwon pushed his thoughts aside and ruffled the honey brown strands on Jooheon's head as he took a seat near him. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel bad. All I am saying is you could have called a slayer on me, but you didn't. On the first day you were still accommodating even when you were scared out of your mind. Thank you."

Gunhee chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Aren't you both sweet?"

Jooheon rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend you didn't miss Hyungwon. You were over here a lot last week."

Hyungwon glanced at Gunhee, a small smile on his lips. The younger boy tried to pull the hood of his hoodie over his eyes, blocking the visible flush on his cheeks. He wasn't fooling anyone. Hyungwon admitted when he first met the boy he was skeptical. He didn't understand how his sweet friend Joo was a friend with #Gunhee. But after spending time with Gunhee, he realized he was a good friend for Jooheon and for him.

"So, don't vampires need blood?" Jooheon asked.

Hyungwon froze.

"I mean, I never see you drink any. Isn't that bad for you?"

"I am fine."

"I don't know. You seem more tired than usual. If you are worried I'll find it gross, don't. I understand. Gunhee is right. It is kind of cool that you are a vampire."

Hyungwon raised a single brow at Jooheon finding his predicament cool. He never wanted to turn. While he didn't mind a second chance at "living", he wouldn't have chosen the undead life. Vampires weren't the most liked in society. They were extremely controlled by not only the human government, but the vampire council as well. And then there was the unfortunate need for blood. He didn't like the idea of drinking blood at all. Despite all the stuff vampires had to deal with, the MX clan still seemed happy.

"You are smiling."

Hyungwon broke out of his trance. "What?"

"You were smiling just now," Jooheon said. "Why?"

"Nothing."

"Are you finally going to tell me about this MX clan that turned you. Like all the details?" Jooheon asked.

Gunhee removed his hood and then crossed his arms. "Yeah, who messed with you? Who is this clan?"

"The clan didn't turn me. Only one member turned me."

Jooheon nodded, sarcasm in his voice. "I have him to thank."

"Yeah, I guess you do. In a twisted way, he saved my life. I would have died in the alley. The bullet was lodged in my chest and I could feel myself slipping. I know I wouldn't have made it."

For a second, he paused to think about it. Sometimes he hated I.M for cursing him with the vampire life, but when he remembered all the times he laughed with Jooheon and all the times they watched late night television, he was grateful for another chance. He was happy to be "alive" because he promised he would protect Jooheon. The younger boy had gone through so many trials.

Hyungwon remembered the day he received a call from the hospital about Jooheon. The memory still made him anxious from time to time. He had been worried when he learned a gang member had hurt his friend because of losing to Jooheon in a rap battle. The evil man had beat his friend within an inch of his life, because of something so trivial. He had been so angry and upset. From that moment on, he knew he had to watch over his best friend.

"You were dying in an alley and I didn't know," Jooheon said.

Hyungwon moved his chair closer and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You wouldn't have known."

"All I did was send you texts. I should have called the police sooner," he said, voice wavering. "I know how late you normally get back and everything seemed fine and then it wasn't and now you are a vampire and—"

"Hey, really I'm okay Joo," Hyungwon stated, holding Jooheon's hand. "Hey, no tears. See I am doing just fine."

Gunhee sighed, reaching out and patting Jooheon on the shoulder. "After Jooheon called the police, there were no updates. He called me later and he was in hysterics because the police couldn't find you and then—one rude cop came to his place and said a vampire probably got you and that there was nothing they could do. And—really he—we tried to get to you."

Hyungwon sighed. He was happy to know that he had such good friends. Yes, they couldn't save him from the vampire life, but they cared enough to try to help him. He figured the police wouldn't be any help. While the government controlled the vampires, there was nothing much they could do after a vampire got someone.

Any kind of missing person search was always hard to investigate. There was a line in the truce between vampires and humans that stated live hunting for human blood was still allowed. Surprisingly, the government allowed that one thing, but in exchange the vampires were subject to monthly, sometimes weekly slayer attacks. Slayers could go after any clan and get rid of them no matter who they were. He remembered he hadn't found the practice worrisome until he became a part of the undead.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't have been a vampire, but none of this is your fault Joo or yours Gunhee. It isn't even my fault, or the vampire that turned me. Things just happened like that," Hyungwon said.

"It is the mugger's fault," Jooheon said, rubbing his sleeve against his wet eyes.

Hyungwon nodded. "Yeah. Now come on, let me treat both of you to some chicken."

Jooheon and Gunhee didn't move.

"Come on free food," Hyungwon said. "Chicken. Should I do my chicken dance to get you both to come with me?"

Jooheon shook his head, laughing a little. He wiped the stray tears from his eyes, and then got up from his chair. Gunhee pushed his chair back, getting to his feet. Jooheon linked his arms with Gunhee and then Hyungwon, a small smile growing on his face. Hyungwon smiled, relieved. Soon they were crossing the street to the nearest chicken place in their area. If he ever saw I.M again he would have to thank the vampire. Despite the horror of becoming of vampire, he was able to still be around for his friends. And for him that was all that truly mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. I am excited to see what you all think. What was your favorite part? Thanks again to everyone supporting this story by reading,commenting, and leaving kudos. You all are the best!
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> CreativeExplosion


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon needed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another update!

Hyungwon's eyes cracked open at the sound of Jooheon's loud "Good-bye" early Wednesday morning. He wanted to shout at his friend for disturbing his sleep, but he decided to hold back. A few rays of sunshine peeked through the closed blinds of his window. He winced at the brightness. He rolled around in bed, trying to find a better position to avoid the light. Maybe the myths were true about vampires and light. He pushed the idea aside, eyelids closing again as he drifted back to sleep.

His eyes flew open at the sound of someone pounding at his door. A curse almost left from between his lips as the knocking continued. He licked at his lips, reaching for the clock on his night stand. The time read 6p.m. and he last opened his eyes around 10a.m. Long naps were his forte, so he wasn't concerned by the duration of time he slept. He sniffed the air, curious about the delicious vanilla scent surrounding him.

"Wonnie hyung, have you been asleep all this time?"

Hyungwon turned toward the door, ignoring the sugary scent. "Yes."

Jooheon stood in the doorway, eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure you are okay? I feel you've been getting more tired lately."

He turned away from his roommate, irritated. "Fine. Close the door."

"Okay, hyung, if you say so," Jooheon said.

Silence settled between them. He heard a sigh and then the door closed. Hyungwon frowned. He shouldn't have been so snappy with his roommate. The other boy was just worried about him. He pulled the comforters up to his chin as tremors traveled down his body. Vampire shouldn't experience chills. The myths must be untrue. Vampires were almost as vulnerable to sickness as humans. He tried to shut his eyes, but he couldn't sleep more even if he tried.

He threw his legs over the side of his bed. "Joo?"

He stood up from the bed and began to walk. Each step he took toward the door, a spike of pain shot up each leg. He paused for a second to give his body a chance to recover, but there was no progress. His legs continued to throb as he moved. At the door, he wiped his forehead. He stared at his palm, but there was no moisture. There was no sweat. He pushed the strange phenomenon aside and entered the living room.

Jooheon looked at him from his relaxed position on the couch, turning his eyes away from his cellphone. "Hyungwon? Oh, you don't look so good."

Hyungwon stood in the middle of the living room. "I suddenly feel nauseous. I didn't know vampires could get sick."

Jooheon analyzed him, brows furrowed. "Maybe you should drink. You have been avoiding it. I think you shouldn't."

Hyungwon scoffed. "I don't need it."

Jooheon stood up from the couch, tucking his phone into his pocket. "Right. Well, I have an exam tomorrow. I'll be studying if you need me."

Hyungwon walked over to Jooheon, placing a hand on his shoulder, a frown on his lips. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just don't feel well."

Jooheon nodded. "I understand. Being a vampire is hard."

Hyungwon nodded but stopped when his head started to pound from a sudden headache. He rested his forehead against Jooheon's shoulder, exhaustion sweeping over him. Gentle fingers ran up the back of his head and then down the back of his neck. His lips twitched into a smile at his friend's attempt to soothe his aching head. A sigh left his lips. He couldn't keep his best friend from his studies, so he removed his head from his friend's shoulder. He stood up straight, giving Jooheon a warm smile in return.

"Hyungwon I—"

"I'm fine, Joo. Go, get some work done."

"Yeah, uhm, okay."

Jooheon wished him a goodnight and then disappeared into his room. Hyungwon stood in the living room for a second before he returned to his own room. Despite his long nap, he didn't see the point in staying up any longer. He was still too tired to stay awake. After he opened his door, he slipped under the covers, and closed his eyes.

~~~

Hyungwon shot up in bed, fingers clenching the bed sheets beneath him. A shock of pain spread through his gums. He opened his mouth, running his tongue over his fangs, wincing. His fangs were super sensitive. He wanted to get some rest, but the idea of falling back asleep seemed useless. His stomach clenched causing him a whimper to leave his lips. Maybe he was hungry. He shouldn't have forgotten to eat dinner, but he had been so exhausted. A scent of vanilla caught his attention, but he ignored it as he got up from bed.

He knew there were some leftovers from a previous dinner in the fridge. His fangs tingled as the unpleasant sensitivity continued. Hyungwon pulled his door opened and walk to the kitchen. He was glad he was no longer throbbing as much as he had earlier in the day. He hunched over the open fridge, the light illuminating his aching face. There was leftover chicken in a small take out tub on the top shelf. On the bottom shelf there was an even smaller bowl of rice.

The familiar vanilla aroma returned, awakening his taste buds. He licked his lips, eyeing the fridge for the mysterious sweet. His eyes wandered around and then he stopped at the sight of the blood bags. Several transparent bags sat on the shelves lining the inside of the fridge door. He lifted the blood bag to his nose and inhaled. There was a hint of sweetness, but not the same overpowering vanilla scent. He closed his eyes as he buried his nose into the blood bag. Had blood always smelled so appetizing to him before? He couldn't remember.

Blood was never something he wanted to try. But he couldn't stop himself from sticking the end of the bag between his thick lips. He gnawed on the plastic for a second, imagining the taste. A burst of irony cinnamon flavor flowed into his mouth and he froze. He must have punctured a hole with his fangs, but he wasn't repulsed. He drained the bag and licked at the remains around his mouth. The ache in his belly subsided as he reached for another bag. His vision darkened around the edges. A pile of empty plastic grew around his feet. Just one more bag and he would be done. Just—he needed more.

"Hyung? Why are you still up?"

He spun around, the ache in his stomach returning. Jooheon. His roommate Jooheon.

"Is that? Blood?" he asked, voice wavering. "I mean good—I mean that means you were drinking like I suggested and – uhm. Did you drink all of those at once? Isn't that like a month's worth?"

Hyungwon ignored Jooheon, attention drifting toward the red stain left on the back of his hand. Blood. More blood. He licked at the red liquid and winced at the pain shooting up the back of his legs. He was so hungry. He needed more. There had to be more. The overpowering scent of vanilla nearly knocked him off his feet. His lips trembled. The scent was nearby. He sniffed the air, searching.

After careful searching, he stopped right in front Joo. The need to quench his thirst grabbed him by the throat and forced him to move closer to his friend. He was so hungry. His vision swam as a dizzy spell fell upon him. He reached out, taking a hold of Jooheon's shoulders to steady himself. Vanilla flooded his nostrils. He tilted his head, nose hovering around Jooheon's neck. The warm delicious scent surrounded him.

Jooheon escaped his hold, backing into their small hallway. "Hyung, you are scaring me."

It was him. The sweet smell was coming from him. His vision turned blood red, fangs tingling in his dry mouth. He lunged forward and grabbed Jooheon's wrist, pulling hard. The other crashed against his chest and his hold tightened around the wrist. He moved closer, placing his other hand on Joo's waist to keep him in place. The muffled sound of 'no' entered his ears as he opened his mouth, fangs grazing the tender flesh of the exposed neck. He just needed a little more. After, he would be satisfied.

"No! Please!"

His vision cleared. The fog settling over his mind disappeared and he gasped. He noticed their position, eyes wide. He jutted back, smacking against the wall behind him. The sound of gut-wrenching sobs filled the atmosphere. Tears streamed down Jooheon's cheeks. Hyungwon frowned. He reached out but pulled his arm back. He was a monster.

He licked his lips and then spoke. "Joo?"

The sound of crying increased. He wrapped his long arms around himself, avoiding eye contact. The sound of his best friend's despair stabbed at his non-beating heart. He needed to comfort Joo, but he was the reason his friend was upset. After several minutes, the crying slowed to a stop and all he heard was shallow breathing.

Hyungwon looked up, making eye contact with the devastation in Jooheon's eyes. Then his eyes drifted toward his friend's neck, a red scrape glaring back at him. He almost hurt Joo. His fingers shook as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had to leave. He had to go. The image of Jooheon's tear stained face stopped him from moving. He almost stayed, but he didn't trust himself. He could attack at any moment. He knew that now. Jooheon wasn't safe with him. He frowned at the knowledge, but he pushed his hurt feelings aside.

Hyungwon walked toward the door. He had to go. He didn't know where, but he couldn't stay with his roommate, his lovely sweet roommate Jooheon. He had to keep his promise. He had to protect his best friend.

His squeezed the door knob and then glanced over his shoulder one more time. Jooheon stood, immobilized by Hyungwon's attack. A few sniffles escaped his friend. He returned his attention to the door, hitting his forehead to the surface. He winced at the pain but hit his head one more time. He stayed in a hunched position, his forehead pressed to the door.

"Joo," he said.

There was no response.

His knees nearly gave way as he revisited what happened in his mind. "Oh my gosh, what have I done? I— Please forgive, hyung please. I'm so sorry. I'm—"

Words escaped him as he tried to find anything else to say that could save their friendship. But there was nothing. He was out of luck. It was over, and he knew it. His fingers shook around the knob as a gasp left his lips. It was time to leave. He straightened his back, pushing his pain aside. Hyungwon walked out the door, leaving Jooheon behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. It was on the short side but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Also, do you think Hyungwon should have left? I am curious to see what you all think.
> 
> Thanks again everyone for the support!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon didn't deserve his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It has been a while! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy!

Hyungwon removed his socks and dug his toes in the warm sands of Eurwangni Beach. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. All the myths he heard growing up about vampires were incorrect and he was pleased. He hated to think he would shy away from something as hopeful and bright as light.

A frown stretched across his lips as the memories of last night slipped into his mind. He remembered running, devastated and lost. Part of him wanted to find a slayer and end his miserable existence, but he pushed the thought away immediately. Too many terrible things would happen if he was discovered. He sat in a dark alley for a while, pondering his next course of action. Once he spotted the sun peeking over the horizon he knew where he had to go. Eurwangni beach was the closest beach to the city, so he was familiar with the tranquil atmosphere. Jooheon and him had frequented the beach enough during their tougher semesters.

"Jooheon," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

An image of Jooheon's tear-soaked face came to mind and he gasped. He placed a shaking hand over his mouth, trapping any more sound from escaping his lips. There were a few locals and tourists on the beach. He didn't want anyone to look his way. It was clear he was a vampire and it was better if he seemed harmless. He didn't want anyone to get suspicious. 

The shouts and excited screams of children surrounded him as he drew his knees to his chest. He ignored the stench of dried blood and focused on his new plans. First, he needed to find a place to stay, but that required money. In his panic, he left in nothing but his red soiled pajamas, so he didn't have cash. He knew he looked bad. There had been no time to dress presentably, nor did he feel the need to get dressed properly when he left.

A sad laugh left his lips as he watched the children kicking up the glistening blue waters. He reviewed last night's events in his mind, a knot growing within his chest. He drank a month's worth of blood bags and then tried to attack his sweet roommate Jooheon. His roommate shouldn't have been subjected to such horror. He had already been assaulted before. Hyungwon was the worst kind of monster.

The only thing that saved his roommate was Hyungwon's ability to break out of his state of unbearable bloodlust. Although, in the end it didn't matter because he still attacked Jooheon and ended years of friendship. He didn't deserve to share the same living space with his friend, so he left. He took another look at the state of his clothing and frowned. A large red stain spread from his collar toward the bottom of his shirt. He wondered why the humans around him hadn't noticed his state of disarray yet.

He looked to his left and frowned at the couple staring at him from their blanket. The man whispered to the lady, brows furrowed. Hyungwon gulped, turning his eyes toward his feet. If they made a call, he was certain the authorities would be happy to get him. Lone vampires were the best targets for slayers and the police.

"Hyung?"

Hyungwon paused, mouth dry and eyes wide. He turned to his right just as a pair of legs came into his line of sight. He looked up at the concerned look in Jooheon's eyes. Jooheon pulled up zipper of his jacket as a gust of wind passed by, rustling his hair. He noticed the large shirt in his roommates' right hand. He tilted his head to the side, confused. Jooheon took a sit by him in the sand and then handed the shirt to him. Hyungwon stripped the stained piece of clothing from his body and pulled the new shirt over his head.

"How did you find me? Why did you find me?"

Jooheon looked out at the crystal-clear waters. "Hyung, am I not your best friend? Why wouldn't I know where to find you. We've come to this beach all the time. Plus, I couldn't leave you by yourself."

Hyungwon's grip tightened on the blood- stained shirt in his hands.

"You have been protecting me for years. It is my turn to look out for you," Jooheon said.

He didn't deserve Jooheon's kindness. His eyes swept over Jooheon's side profile, searching for any signs of disgust, but there was none. Instead, a few tears slid down his friend's cheeks. He sighed. He wrapped his thin arms around his friend, pulling him into an embrace. He whispered soft apologies over his head, wishing he could turn back the hands of time. If he had a chance to be human, normal, he would take the opportunity. He rubbed soothing circles into the others back as he trembled.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked, grabbing at his shirt.

"I didn't trust myself."

Jooheon glanced at him, tears in his eyes. "No, you shouldn't have left. Don't you ever run from me. I know it wasn't you who attacked me. It wasn't you. I just—I just got a little scared. Please never leave me again, you are my best friend. I need you."

Hyungwon nodded. "Thanks, Joohoney. And I'm sorry."

"Hey."

Hyungwon turned his attention toward the newcomer and smiled. There standing in a white t-shirt and black shorts was Gunhee. He didn't think Jooheon would travel all the way to the beach by himself. He had in the past, but he had his close friends now, so he did things with them often. Gunhee and Jooheon did things in twos. Hyungwon knew that if anything happened to him at least Jooheon had Gunhee.

"You both found me," he said, voice soft. "Come on, have a seat."

Gunhee hesitated for a second, eyes on Jooheon's shaking form. Hyungwon smiled, gesturing for the other to join them. The younger boy nodded and took a seat right next to Jooheon, wrapping his arms around his friend's midsection. The sight brought a frown to his lips. This wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't have been so careless with his diet, but it was hard. The thought of drinking blood repulsed him.

"I should have called the police as soon as I noticed something strange, the night you went missing," Jooheon said, looking up at him. "I was concerned, and I should have found out what was happening to you, but I didn't make that call quick enough."

"I'm sorry I worried you so much. I.M took me to his place after I was turned. I was asleep for a while because of the change. And when I woke up, they didn't want me to go home."

Jooheon pulled from his embrace, eyes wide. "You didn't say anything about being kidnapped? On the phone you made it seem like, you decided to go with them because you were a vampire. But it sounds like you had no choice and he took you anyway."

Hyungwon scratched the back of his neck. He tried to avoid Gunhee's inquiring gaze as he disconnected himself from Jooheon's side. At the time, he didn't want to freak them out too much by telling them too many details about his stay with the MX clan. He knew Jooheon had been freaked out enough by his sudden vampire nature. He didn't want to scare him more with the details.

"Why didn't they want you to go home?" he asked, eyes searching his. "I don't understand?"

"I don't want to freak you or Gun out. Let's forget about what I said and head back to the apartment."

Jooheon's eyes softened. "Please don't hide things from me, from us."

He looked over at Gunhee's serious expression and sighed.

Hyungwon sighed. "Fine. But after I say this, please don't worry. Everything is under control."

They waited.

"I'm not supposed to exist. In vampire society a sixth vampire is considered a dangerous monster and can't be a part of their world. Vampires like me are supposed to be destroyed as soon as we come into existence. No questions asked. Basically, the vampire council could be after me."

Silence fell upon them.

"Are you okay?" Hyungwon asked, eyes on his friend.

Jooheon's eyes widened. "I need just a moment to think."

"Joo?"

"I'm okay, just need a second," he said.

"No one is going to come get me, it is complicated to explain the rest right now. Just know I'm out of reach. There is no need to worry about me, okay?"

Jooheon crossed his arms, lips pressed into a deep line. He knew Jooheon wasn't happy to hear about Hyungwon's dilemma. He peeked at Gunhee and noticed a similar expression on his face. Hyungwon couldn't blame them. If the same happened to Jooheon or Gunhee, he would have flipped out. He would have to fight the clan for bringing trouble upon either of his friends. But after spending time with the MX clan, he knew they weren't as terrible and evil as he thought vampires were supposed to be.

"Don't worry hyung. You won't have to worry about the council. I'll protect you," Jooheon said.

Gunhee nodded. "We'll protect you."

Hyungwon smiled and then spoke. "Of course, you both will. Thanks."

Jooheon beamed, twin dimples appearing like soft craters in his face. Hyungwon smile as he threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. Gunhee laughed, joining in and wrapping his arms around Jooheon again. Jooheon whined about it being too hot, but Hyungwon ignored him. He was so worried about losing his friendship. But he was unnecessarily paranoid.

"You know, I thought you would hate me," Hyungwon said, tightening his hold on the other. "I thought our friendship was over."

"Never," Jooheon said. "You are stuck with us, right Gun?"

Gunhee nodded, bobbing his head up and down furiously. "Yeah, don't even think about trying that stunt again, hyung."

Hyungwon snorted. "How threatening."

Jooheon laughed. And soon all of them joined him, bright smiles on their faces as the sun shone brightly in the sky. After a few minutes of enjoying the view, Hyungwon decided they should get back to their place. He didn't like the curious look of the couple on the blanket. It was time for them to change their location. He headed toward Gunhee's car, leaving behind the horrific memory of last night. They returned to their apartment, ready to erase the bad memories within their place.

For the rest of the day they sat together, laughing and joking in front of the television as they played a few rounds at a racing game. Of course, Hyungwon won every time, but Jooheon had been a good sport about it, for the most part. Gunhee insisted on commentating their race like an eager sports announcer. Within the precious moments, Hyungwon could relax. At that moment in time, he didn't feel like he was restricted by his new vampire life. He was just like anyone else who liked to hang out with their friends. For once, he felt at ease.

~~~

The next day Jooheon convinced him to get more blood bags from the vampire friendly hospital. He had been uncertain about the idea, but he had to take the advice seriously. He didn't want to experience the crippling sensation of losing control. During his spiral down into madness, nothing but the desire for blood filled his head. It had been a dangerous time. He didn't want to experience the same behavior again. When Jooheon offered to accompany him to the hospital after classes, he was grateful. Gunhee had even sent him a text offering to join them, but he told the other not to skip class. There had been a little back and forth before the other agreed.

The hospital in Geumcheon district was the only trauma hospital in the area. They required a large steady supply of blood from helpful blood donors. Every month they asked blood donors to assist vampires in need by providing blood for their 'Vampire Unit'. There were no vampires in the hospital of course, but they did have a small stock of blood for vampires in need of sustenance.

They pulled into the parking lot, eyes wide. The impressive size of the hospital nearly distracted them from their agenda. Hyungwon slammed the door of his car as he exited. Visitors and medical staff milled around, trying to get to their destination in a timely manner. Jooheon pointed out a few vampires walking about with ease. Hyungwon was intrigued by the confident way they carried themselves. They weren't ashamed to be creatures of the night. He waa amazes. Actually, he rarely saw vampires in their district, but he guessed the only vampire friendly hospital would be a perfect meeting point for vampires.

"Wow," Jooheon exclaimed, entering the hospital and stopping at registration. "This place is huge. The hospital I went to is so small compared to this."

Hyungwon nodded in agreement as he walked up to the woman at the desk. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. She shuffled through papers on her desk and then clicked around on her desktop. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. She looked at him, bright brown eyes softening.

"Welcome, sir to Geumcheon Hospital. I'm guessing you are looking for the vampire unit?"

"Yes."

"Great, take the hall right over there to your right," she said, pointing.

Hyungwon followed the direction of her finger. He spotted the hall on the right side of the registration desk. He returned his attention to her. She laced her fingers placing them on the counter, a warm smile on her lips. He smiled.

"Oh, okay thanks."

Hyungwon turned toward his destination and paused when he heard the receptionist calling out to him. He turned on his heel, a curious look in his eyes. The woman beamed, lips turned upward into a large smile. He was confused by her good attitude toward him. There was something comforting about her personality.

"Just to let you know sir, everything is going to be okay," she said. "They'll take good care of you. They will supply you with everything you need, okay?"

He nodded, surprised by her care. Humans rarely thought about the vampire population. In fact, humans could care less about vampires. He knew his thought was true because when he was a human he thought the same. He had been taught all his life that vampires were inferior, despite their supernatural abilities. Vampires were beasts and monsters and that was it. He wanted to know who taught the receptionist the opposite. He shook the thought aside, and walked toward his destination, Jooheon following behind.

"She was nice," Jooheon, whispered, pushing the door open for him. "She didn't disrespect you once."

"Yeah, I guess Shownu was right about vampire friendly."

Jooheon nodded. "Yeah."

A large vampire unit sign came into view. They followed the arrow on the sign and ended up in a small waiting room with cushiony chairs. Hyungwon signed in, listened to the directions about the forms, and then took a sit by the door. After filling out the forms, he returned them to the receptionist window. He glanced around, noticing a few others like him waiting.

His eyes drifted, landing on Jooheon texting furiously on his phone. He spotted Gunhee's name on the screen and he rolled his eyes. Of course, Jooheon would be giving Gunhee live updates. If he knew Gunhee wasn't going to pay attention at school, he would have told him to come. Across the room, a vampire man, argued with his spouse on the phone. He looked away, giving him privacy. There was no reason to be nosey. It was rude.

Ten minutes passed before he was invited toward the back. Jooheon tagged along, despite his weariness of blood. The female nurse led them down a hall and then into an open room. He marveled at the clean tile floors, the soft chairs, and tables. A few closed doors resided on the walls on either side of them. It looked like a second waiting room. He thanked the nurse, wishing he had gotten her name.

"Chae, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon noticed a man in a lab coat approaching them.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Kijung," he said. "I'm looking at your forms and it says here new vampire. I may not be up to date on the latest council news, but I thought new vampires weren't being made. Considering most clans already have five members. Must be a new clan than."

Hyungwon froze, eyes wide. He should have lied. This was a vampire wing. The council probably gathered information from all the completed paper work. He didn't know how the council worked, but he guessed they kept an eye on all vampire related hospital visits.

The man looked at him. "Don't worry. I'll tear up your application."

"You will?"

The man nodded and smiled. Two large fangs caught Hyungwon's attention.

He titled his head in confusion. "You are a vampire?"

"Did you think humans worked in the vampire unit?" he asked. "It would never work. They know nothing about what we need."

Hyungwon nodded.

"Now if you please follow me, we can get started."

The older vampire walked toward sliding doors leaving the large space. "I guess, I should also give you a little tour since you will be coming by more. The room we just left is where we hold our counseling services. We understand how hard the transition can be. Our trained professionals are here to guide vampires in their new life."

On the otherside of the doors, there was an even larger room with hospital beds. At the back of the room was a wooden door with a golden lock. Dr. Kijung brought a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Inside the room, there were shelves and shelves of glass cases filled with bagged blood. Jooheon's eyes widened as he looked around the room. Hyungwon couldn't believe his eyes. There were humans who cared to donate to vampires? There was so much blood in the room, he couldn't believe it.

"How much do they get for donating?" Jooheon asked, turning toward the vampire.

The vampire doctor turned away from one glass case and looked at them both. He shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips. "Nothing, we are a non-for-profit group. Humans come in and donate of their free will, from the goodness of their veins and we don't charge the vampires who come in for food. Those who hunt can hunt for free. Why should we charge anyone for blood?"

"Makes sense," Jooheon said.

The doctor turned to him, eyes sweeping over his form. "I can tell you aren't taking care of yourself. As a boost to your health, you'll need some blood supplements. You'll take them two times a day for the next two weeks. Also, I'll provide you with two weeks' worth of blood bags. I'll want to see you back after two weeks. At the next visit, I'll decide if you'll have to increase your blood supplement dosage. New vampires are always a sensitive case. I don't want to overwhelm you with blood, but I don't want to starve you either."

"Why does this sound like a doctor's visit," Jooheon asked, amusement in his voice.

Hyungwon looked to his friend and was impressed. He didn't know Jooheon would be comfortable around another vampire, but it was clear the doctor was not interested in harming anyone. If anything, the vampire was more interested in helping them.

"Yes, we provide check- ups, mostly for the new vampires. Once you've lived long enough you won't need such a heavy blood diet. Despite popular belief, vampires aren't blood crazed, usually. Older vampires can succumb to bloodlust if they neglect proper diet. As a new vampire, it is very important to watch your blood intake. Have you experienced any overwhelming hunger yet? I see you didn't fill out that part on the form."

Hyungwon turned away, avoiding the gaze of the stranger.

"Ah, I understand. For you taking your pills will be super important. Once a vampire has experienced bloodlust of that great a magnitude, which I assume you must have. It means that they are truly starving themselves. Therefore, I highly recommend, you get two dosages in today. I want you to start as soon as possible, yeah? Any questions?"

Hyungwon shook his head, accepting the care package style bag given to him with the hospital logo on the front. Two fangs resided in the corner, signifying the vampire unit. He gave the vampire male a nod of appreciation.

"You'll be okay Hyungwon. Follow my advice and if possible keep in contact with your clan," he said. "There is something healing about the bond of a clan, understand? It'll truly help a new vampire navigate their new life."

"Right," he said.

"Good, now have a nice day. And stay out of trouble."

Hyungwon laughed at the statement, taking his items and disappearing out the door with his friend. They stopped at a drive thru to get a burger and fries for Jooheon. Hyungwon almost placed an order, but the stern look on Jooheon's face told him to think again. At their apartment, Hyungwon put his 'food' into the fridge. He then took a seat at the table and analyzed the medium sized pill bottle.

"Wow, it really is a blood supplement," Jooheon said. "The pills are super red, blood red."

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at orange bottle. "I'm so tired, Jooheon. I wish I didn't have to do all this."

Jooheon nodded. "I get it hyung, but you have to listen to Dr. Kijung. He is right. Don't' hurt yourself anymore."

Hyungwon nodded, opening the lid and popping a pill in his mouth. "I'll try my best."

"Good," Jooheon said.

Hyungwon chuckled, shaking his head. "Now what is this about plans soon? Who are we meeting and when?"

Jooheon pouted, placing a finger on his lips. "Oh!"

Hyungwon laughed at the excitement shining in his eyes.

"We are going to hang with Yugyeom and his friend he has been wanting us to meet. Yugyeom suggested we meet at the arcade not too far from here. I'm excited to hang out with you like old times. I haven't had time to enjoy an arcade in a while. Anyway, we were thinking three weeks from now. I am loaded with papers and tests for the next two weeks, so the arcade would be a nice celebration. Also, Gunhee says he can beat me at Dance Dance, but he is wrong."

Hyungwon nodded, chuckling. His course load for the semester had been hefty. As a junior in college, he was nearing graduation, which meant his courses were more difficult. Before his unfortunate turning, he had been unable to enjoy days off. He wished he could have. There were many things he wish he could have done.

"I can't wait to hang out with you all too."

Jooheon beamed. Hyungwon smiled. For a second, Hyungwon imagined having to abandon his life completely. The thought of giving up his friendship with Jooheon and Gunhee left a bad taste in his mouth. Although the MX clan members had a strong bond with each other, he knew they missed their old human lives. He was fortunate enough to be able to return to his apartment after the turning. No matter the circumstances he promised to always find his way back to his friend's side.

"Now, I have tons of homework I have to do," Jooheon said, grabbing a little bag of chips. "Not all of us are avoiding school like you are."

"I'm not avoiding school. I mean I am, but that is because I don't know what will happen if I walk around so freely. I mean I don't know much about the vampire council, but it seems to me they are always ready to punish rule breakers. Plus, I don't think vampires can get an education."

Jooheon nodded. "Yeah, our government is really hard on vampires, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon said. "But really it is okay. Maybe in the future I'll be able to continue my education."

His roommate smiled, relieved by the answer. Hyungwon threw an arm around his friend's shoulders, eyes softening at the smile on Jooheon's face. After a second, they pulled away. Jooheon told him he would be studying if he needed anything. Hyungwon nodded. He watched his best friend disappear into his room and close the door behind him. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he glanced at the screen. Gunhee sent four text messages asking questions. He guessed Jooheon forgot to update him. He took a seat on the couch, folding his legs beneath his body and smiled. For a while, he thought his life was over, but as he sat on the couch, answering text messages. He felt nothing but peace. There was no reason to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone again for the kudos and comments as well as thank those who are reading. All your support means so much to me. I am curious to know what was your favorite part? Leave a comment and let me know. Once again, Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so excited to post this new chapter! Hope you like it!

 

Two weeks after Hyungwon's first visit to the hospital, he set out on his own, braving the busy streets of Seoul. It had been so long since he left his apartment unaccompanied. Every time he stepped out of the apartment Jooheon was with him.He worried that his presence was a distraction for the undergrad, but his roommate insisted he loved hanging out with him.

While that may be true, he knew the ultimate reason for his best friend's clingy behavior. Jooheon was still worried about the whole vampire council business. Hyungwon knew he should be concerned as well, but things had been so good lately that he felt safe.

Hyungwon maneuvered through the crowds of people on the sidewalk, avoiding the curious glances. Generally, humans could care less about vampires unless the supernatural beings caused trouble. The government had assured the population for years that vampires were under control and that there was little reason to panic. An angry business man slapped his leather briefcase against his side as he walked past. He tried to forget the rude encounter as he continued forward.

The hospital came into view and he quickly headed inside, happy to be in a more vampire friendly location. He frowned at the sight of the new receptionist at the check-in desk. He gave her a wave but received a frown in response. He guessed she wasn't happy to be on the clock. It happened sometimes.

After signing in, he took a seat in the waiting room, eager to be done with the check-up. He had so much things to do now that he had a little more energy to spare. He would do his best to clean his room, possibly vacuum. He chuckled. Kihyun would be pleased with his decision. He wished he could call him and say 'Hey guess what? I'm cleaning', but once again it would be too dangerous. He frowned. He never knew how lonely the vampire life could be without a clan to turn toward. Yes, he had Jooheon, but his good friend couldn't understand the full problems a vampire faced.

"Chae Hyungwon?"

He looked up at the female vampire at the door and nodded. He followed her back to an unfamiliar room. He was instructed to sit on an examination table and he nodded getting into position. He hadn't remembered such an elaborate set up before, but he was also here for a checkup, so he brushed his curiosity aside. Seconds later, the door opened and in walked an unfamiliar vampire male. The vampire held a chart, brows furrowed.

"Oh, uhm—is Dr. Kijung not available?" he asked, disappointed the friendly vampire was nowhere to be seen.

"Who? Oh yes, I know who you are talking about. He no longer works here. My name is Dr. Kim. I will be your doctor for today," Dr. Kim said, taking a seat in a rolling stool.

Hyungwon tilted his head, confused. He had seen the vampire doctor two weeks ago. He wondered what may have happened to him. He pushed the question to the background of his mind. Maybe he would be able to find out more later.

Despite the presence of an unfamiliar doctor, the check-up went smoothly. Hyungwon participated in what he considered a physical but for a vampire. At the end of the check-up the doctor stopped jotted down notes. He wondered about the notes. He had tried his best to stick to his new diet, but it was difficult. Dr. Kim moved his eyes from the chart and looked at him.

"Based off what I've seen, you are going to need to increase your blood pill and bag intake. I can see you are on your way to doing a whole lot better. So that is good. I'll set you up with a month's supply of blood pills and bags. It is very important that you follow my instructions closely," he said.

Hyungwon nodded. "Right, thanks."

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you," Dr. Kim said, getting up from his rolling stool. "A nurse will be in to discuss with you further. See you in a month."

Dr. Kim headed toward the door, disappearing into the hall. Hyungwon waited for further instructions, ready to get back to the apartment. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sighed. He tapped at the power button a couple of times. His phone was dead. He would just have to get in touch with Jooheon as soon as he got home.

The sound of shouting caught his attention.

"What do you mean I have to pay for all this?"

Hyungwon looked toward the closed door, curiosity falling upon him. He got up from the examination table and headed toward the door. He opened the door, peeking into the hallway. A vampire male stood in front of a male nurse, arms crossed, and brows narrowed. He wondered what the vampire was shouting about. A female vampire nurse stood on the male vampire nurse's side, frowning.

"Mr. Lee, please be reasonable. Just pay the amount for the blood and be on your way," she said, voice firm.

"Why do I have to pay for blood now? Just a few weeks ago it was free. What is going on?" he asked.

Hyungwon froze. Pay for blood? He licked his lips, leaning forward. He must have heard incorrectly. Based on the information from the MX clan, there was no reason to pay for blood. A few hospitals chose to give their donated blood for free. Maybe there was a misunderstanding.

The female nurse laced her fingers together, trying to keep her facial features relaxed. "Due to recent rules by the human government, we must pay for blood from this hospital. They insist this blood could be going to a more useful cause and—"

"Useful. Don't our needs matter? I need blood! I'm a vampire! What other useful cause is there?"

The male nurse stepped forward. "Humans need blood transfusions and—"

"They seemed just fine before. They get tons of donations from other humans. I won't believe this at all! I demand a better explanation."

Hyungwon pulled his head back in. It wasn't good to eavesdrop on a conversation, but he was able to obtain some relevant information. He closed the door and returned to sit on the examination table. For a second there was silence and then some shuffling. The idea that blood could be costly worried him. He focused on the conversation in hopes that what he heard was just a well performed medical joke.

"Mr. Lee, there is no other explanation," a female voice said.

"Council Head Hangil was right about humans. I should have taken the speech he gave a couple weeks ago seriously. Next time I run into a human I'm going to remind him or her of their place. This is ridiculous! I am sick and tired of all this!"

Hyungwon heard more shuffling and then silence. When he told Jooheon he would continue to pay part of the rent, he didn't realize what the future would bring. Of course, he didn't regret his decision to continue paying rent. He didn't want to leave the burden on Jooheon's shoulders, so he reached into his savings and paid.

But based on the conversation outside, blood was no longer free. He tapped his fingers against his knees, a knot forming in his chest. He couldn't get a job and his savings were barely enough to support him for long. The door opened, and a female vampire walked in. She gave him a fanged grin, providing him with a sheet that summarized his visit. She led him to the back where the blood resided. He patiently waited for the verdict, worried for the amount he may need to pay out of pocket. It wasn't like there was vampire insurance to help with the fee.

"And Mr. Chae," she said, turning to him with a large bag. "That will be 450,000 won."

Hyungwon's eyes widened. "450,000 won? That is too much."

"It is a month's supply," she said, holding the bag out to him.

Hyungwon didn't have 450,000 won. He hadn't planned to spend any money at the hospital. Of course, he heard rumors about the hospitals charging for blood, but he never imagined the friendliest one would charge him. He pulled out his new wallet, a gift from Jooheon. He remembered he scolded Jooheon for throwing away his money. His roommate shrugged and wouldn't let him return it.

Hyungwon winced at the 45,000 won in his wallet. He planned to use some of the money to finally get Jooheon some of the snacks he liked so much. The younger college student had been swamped with exams and he wanted to treat him with the little cash he was able to find in his room. He decided to use 34,000 won for blood fees and 11,000 won to get his friend some snacks. He knew Jooheon worked, but his friend also took off a couple of weeks to focus on school work. His friend didn't have snack money.

"How much will 34,000 won get me?" he asked, offering the crumpled bills.

She raised a single plucked brow at him. "Mr. Chae, you are a new vampire. You need a month's supply. I don't know what kind of lifestyle you plan to live on such a meager supply of blood, but I wouldn't advise it. I know it is expensive, but you must think about the blood supplements too. Both blood bags and supplements are factored into the price."

"What if I only get the supplements? I don't really drink the bags as much."

She shook her head. "Most don't get only the pills, but my estimate for a four-month supply? 321,000 won. The blood bags are less because the blood is donated. And that means the pills requires a lot of production."

"I just have 34,000 won to spare."

She frowned deeply and then nodded. "For 34,000 won you could get about three days."

"Three days?" Hyungwon asked, eyes wide.

"Look, just this once I'll overlook it. I've seen too many vampires in your situation today. I'll talk to them at the front. We'll give you a two-week supply of the pills. But we can't do it again."

She placed the larger bag on a tiny table, removed all the blood bags and some pills. After, she returned to him, handing over a much smaller bag. He should have been worried by the small amount, but he was grateful for anything at all. If he had a little bit to sustain himself, he would be just fine. He accepted the bag.

"Thank you," Hyungwon said.

"I must warn you again. You are a new vampire. This isn't enough. You will need more than blood pills to sustain yourself. You'll start to experience more sluggish behavior if you continue like this. There is an even higher possibility of being susceptible to going feral again. So, I truly hope you are able to come and get the rest of your needed supply."

Hyungwon knew he was taking a risk. He couldn't become feral again. But he was set on providing Jooheon with some snacks. Most would find his decision unwise. They would say snacks were less important than his health, but he couldn't agree. He had put Jooheon through so much pain. His chest ached at the memory of Jooheon's tear stained face. His best friend meant the world to him, so if he could brighten the stressed- out college student with a little bit of joy he would do it.

For weeks, he showed nothing but appreciation for his best friend's kindness and refused to stop. In the end he was still getting blood, so there wasn't an immediate issue. He would be fine with another two weeks of blood pills. Plus, he barely drank blood bags, so he had some left in the fridge. For him, the situation was win-win for him.

Hyungwon nodded, eyes on the name-tag. "I'll do my best to come get the rest. Thank you, Miss Go. "

Miss Go gave him a warm smile and escorted him out of the room. He walked through the doors and stopped at a reception window. He pushed the crumpled bills into the male's hands. He raised both brows at him but nodded once a nurse came in and whispered in his ear. After he disappeared out the door. It was time to buy some snacks.

~~

Hyungwon stretched out on the couch later that afternoon. He was exhausted. He knew his fatigue had to do with his low blood intake. His eyelids drooped as he rested his head on the soft couch cushion. Maybe he should drink the left-over blood bags from his first visit. He groaned, frustrated. If there was a way to not drink blood and be a vampire, then he would have been set. Unfortunately, he needed blood.

On the outside of the front door, he heard the jiggle of the doorknob. He could only assume his roommate was on the other side of the door. And if that was the case, he wondered what the hurry to get in was. Hyungwon frowned. Jooheon must need help opening the door again because of groceries. He was about to get up, but a new ache between his eyes stopped him. He closed his eyes.

The sound of the door smacking against the wall filled the area.

Hyungwon opened his eyes and sat up at the sudden noise. His roommate stood at the entrance, frozen. Hyungwon locked eyes with his best friend, frowning. Moisture built up in Jooheon's eyes as he covered his mouth with his right hand, shaking. Hyungwon jumped to his feet, alarmed by the tears in his friend's eyes. He wrapped his arms around the other. His friend was trembling. He didn't understand.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Hyungwon asked, running his hand up and down Jooheon's back. "Joo, why are you crying?"

"I was so scared."

"What? Why?" Hyungwon asked, nerves building in his chest. "Did something happen to you?"

Jooheon trembled. "Some slayers at school said they destroyed a vampire recently, one without a clan. They said they got rid of it on their way to class today. And I knew you were out today. I tried texting and calling, but you didn't respond. I thought the slayers got you. I thought you left me."

Hyungwon frowned, remembering his phone was dead. He hadn't charged it yet. Jooheon sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hyungwon continued to rub up and down his friend's back. Guilt settled within his heart. There was no reason to cause his roommate so much unnecessary stress and pain. If only he hadn't been so careless.

Hyungwon pulled away from the embrace, wiping tears from Jooheon's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Joo. I should have been more careful. Please don't cry."

"I was so scared."

"I know. I am so sorry. But I'm fine see," he said, gesturing at his body. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Hyungwon took a hold of Jooheon's trembling hand and led him to the couch. They both took a seat, sinking into the comfortable cushions. He wrapped an arm around his friend's body and Jooheon curled into his side. He understood Jooheon's fear. He remembered the fear he experienced when Jooheon ended up in the hospital. The news hit so hard and hurt so bad.

For ten minutes, they sat in silence. Hyungwon monitored his friend's state, rubbing Jooheon's back. Soon his friend began to tremble less. A sad smile fell across his lips as he looked at his friend's tear stained face. It seemed all he knew how to do was make Jooheon cry.

"You okay?" Hyungwon asked. "Hyung, is so sorry."

"I'm fine," Jooheon said. "I was so afraid. I really freaked out."

"Very understandable," Hyungwon said. "I acted the same way when I got the call you were in the hospital a long time ago."

Jooheon nodded softly and then looked up at him. "How was the appointment? Did they say you were okay?"

"Yes, and why wouldn't I be okay?"

Jooheon looked up at him. "I don't know. You don't drink that much blood. So, you got more right? I remembered you ran out of your pills."

Hyungwon frowned. "That is the problem. They are charging now. I could only get a two-week supply of pills only. A month for blood bags and pills was too much. And I didn't have that kind of cash. Oh, that reminds me. I left your snacks on the table. I noticed you were low on your favorites."

"What? You bought me snacks but couldn't afford your food?" Jooheon narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry but that is backwards. You need to—"

"It wouldn't have mattered Jooheon," he said. "I didn't have enough. Only reason I got any pills and bags was they felt sorry for me. And there was no way I was going to go into my savings. That is rent money."

"But why are they charging now?"

"I don't know, Joo. All I know is I don't have enough money and I can't work. And before you ask, I won't borrow from you. And I won't return your snacks that is silly."

"Why not?" Jooheon asked. "I don't mind lending you money for food. You need it."

Hyungwon tilted his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Because we share the rent and other apaatment expenses. If you lend me money than I'll burden you. You already pay for rent, campus related expenses, and –"

"You have bills too," Jooheon interrupted.

"Yes, but my savings is helping with that. Don't worry about me."

"What are we going to do, hyung?"

Hyungwon looked to his roommate, noticing the concern in his roommate's eyes. He never wanted to worry Jooheon with his problems. His younger friend had so much on his plate already. It wasn't fair for him to drop so many new issues onto his friend's shoulders. There was a possibility that things could change. He hoped the human government would have a change in heart. But then again, maybe they wouldn't.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Joo," Hyungwon said. "I don't know."

All Hyungwon could do was wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were curious: According to the exchange rate...
> 
> $400 dollars - approximately 450,000 won
> 
> $285 dollars- approximately 321,000 won
> 
> $40 dollars-approximately 45,000 won
> 
> $30 dollars- approximately 34,000 won
> 
> $10 dollars- approximately 11,000 won
> 
> Once again, I want to thank everyone for the support! You all are amazing!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon never imagined this happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It has been such a long time! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

On a bright and sunny Tuesday afternoon, Hyungwon accompanied Jooheon to their local grocery store. It was time to stock the cabinets and fridge. Jooheon wanted him to stay back, but Hyungwon ignored him. He knew why his friend was so weary of the outside. There was still a chance the council could come for him any day, but so far nothing had happened.

Hyungwon stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, trying his best to avoid the curious glances as they walked across the street. Vampires weren't considered rare around their district, on the contrary, their kind had been around for centuries. But he couldn't blame humans for their curiosity. There was still so much to know about them.

"I wish they would just mind their own business," Jooheon said, eyeing a couple who were staring. "They've seen vampires before. Why are they acting like vampires are so new to them?"

"It's okay, Joo, I'm fine."

"I mean being a vampire is hard enough," Jooheon said. "The stares probably don't help. If they only knew how great you were than they wouldn't look at you like you're a freak."

Hyungwon glanced at the serious expression on Jooheon's face. He threw his arm around his friend, pulling him into a side hug. He smiled. The couple walking nearby seemed shocked by their closeness. Good. He didn't mind getting rid of the stigma connected to vampires. He wished he had seen more human and vampire relationships growing up. Unfortunately, humans and vampires only coexisted with each other. His family and friends had never had any kind of relationship with vampires.

On the right, their local grocery came into view. Hyungwon remembered how often they used to visit the grocery together. They would tease and poke at each other while their baskets were overflowing with sugary sweets and salty snacks. Not too much had changed since that time except he left the apartment less and he was on a different diet. Despite his vampire nature, he still snuck some snacks from the cabinets at home. If he could still taste his favorite foods, he would continue to eat them.

"I'll make this trip quick, hyung," Jooheon said, walking through the sliding doors.

"No rush. We haven't been able to go to the store in a while," he said. "I mean you have, but we haven't come together in a while."

"There is a good reason for that," Jooheon said. "I don't like how things have been lately."

They stopped in front of the seafood section. Jooheon leant forward, finger on his chin. He smiled, arms crossed over his chest. He was happy his friend had the ability to purchase the food he wanted. Despite Hyungwon's depleting savings, he would continue to pay his half of the rent. He didn't want to jeopardize Jooheon's ability to buy food.

"Should I get squid? I haven't had that in a while," Jooheon said.

Hyungwon shrugged, arms crossed. "If you want to buy it, then do it."

Hyungwon glanced around as Jooheon was making his decision, his eyes fell upon a teen standing in the bread aisle. He smiled, showing his warmest smile to the youth. The boy's eyes widened, and he disappeared down the aisle. He frowned at the behavior but decided not to question it. Jooheon stood up, a package of squid in his left hand. Hyungwon placed his hands on the cart and pushed it forward. They traveled down the bread aisle next. Maybe he would run into the funny teen from before.

He heard footsteps trailing closely behind him. Hyungwon didn't think too much about it. After all, people got too close on accident all the time. He continued to move forward and frowned when he realized the person was still too close.

"I'm very surprised that someone of your kind would even need to go grocery shopping? Or is this a different kind of grocery shopping for you?"

He froze at the sound of the voice. Up ahead, Jooheon stopped at the other end of the aisle unaware of the person whispering into the back of Hyungwon's head. He licked his lips and looked over his shoulder. Behind him was a man, possibly a little older than him, with dark black hair and sharp cheekbones. His eyes scanned over the newcomer, landing upon a stake. The other man had a stake in his left pocket and was standing super close to him.

"Let's make this easy, beast," he said. "Just come with me."

"Hyung!"

Hyungwon turned his attention to his friend. He didn't know what to do. If he walked forward, then the man would attack. And he couldn't be sure he would be able to run fast enough. He didnt drink as much blood like most vampires.

A lump formed in his throat as he tried to understand his situation He hadn't done anything wrong. Yet, the man disagreed . The stranger was standing close enough for him to feel his breath on the back of his neck. His fingers twitched against the cart handle.

Jooheon jogged over to him, brows furrowed. "What is going on?"

"I'm fine, Joo," Hyungwon said.

Jooheon narrowed his eyes. "Hey, mind stepping back man?"

The man remained in his spot, unbothered by Jooheon's request. He winced as the point of a stake pressed against the small of his back. If the man wanted, he could aim the stake at his heart and end him. His grip on the shopping cart tightened as he tried to think about what to do next. No one stopped to investigate the scene unfolding in the grocery store.

"Step away from my friend," Jooheon said. "I mean it."

"I don't know why you are so friendly with him. Don't you know his kind are monsters practically parasites?" the man asked.

"My friend isn't a monster or a parasite," Jooheon said, voice tight. "Step back. I'm warning you."

The man shook his head. " And what do you plan to do? I'm not blind. I can see you are afraid. You aren't fooling me. Now, don't get involved. The beast and I will head outside and finish this quietly."

The tip of the stake pushed through the fabric of his shirt, grazing the skin of his back.

"No. I won't go anywhere with you. I've done nothing wrong for you to target me like this," Hyungwon said.

"Aren't you brave? Either you are new or extremely old," he said.

Hyungwon wished he could move away from the stake, but he was afraid. He had never encountered a slayer before. At least he thought it was a slayer. He tried to keep calm because he didn't want to worry Jooheon. He kept his eyes locked with his friend and smiled. He was fine.

"Is everything alright here?"

Hyungwon noticed the store manager walking down the aisle, a familiar teenaged boy following closely behind. Behind him the stake moved away, and the man stepped back. He sighed, relieved. He pushed his cart forward and walked out of the man's immediate reach. He turned the cart around and stood beside his friend, eyes focused on the slayer. The store clerk and the teen boy stopped by them and looked around.

"Yes, everything is alright, sir. Actually, I was just leaving," the man said.

The man bid the store manager a farewell. As he walked past, he grabbed the arm of the teen and left the aisle. He sighed. They were gone. He looked toward the store manager, a middle aged man with a round friendly face.

"Are you alright?" the store manager asked.

Hyungwon eyes widened, surprised by the genuine concern in the man's voice. Ever since he became a vampire he assumed he had become enemy number one. He knew his life had changed since he acquired his fangs. The store manager was different. He didn't look afraid at all.

"I'm fine, thank you, Henry," he said, reading the name tag.

Henry nodded and then turned to Jooheon. "How about you? Are you alright?"

Jooheon nodded, but with less certainty. Hyungwon sighed. He turned his attention to Henry and gave him another smile. The store manager grinned and walked down the hall, talking into his radio mic. On his right, Jooheon stood, fists clenched on either side. Hyungwon rested his elbows on the cart, running shaking fingers through his hair. His first slayer encounter and he had survived.

"That was a slayer," Jooheon said.

Hyungwon nodded.

Jooheon's lips trembled, as he spoke. "Oh my gosh, Hyungwon!That was a slayer!"

"Hey, Joo, it is okay."

"No, it isn't. We were just freaking grocery shopping. Is that how things are for vampires around here? Slayers just come up to them while their shopping and start harassing them?" he asked.

"No, I don't think vampires need to go grocery shopping," Hyungwon said, amused.

"Not funny, hyung. I was so scared. What if the store manager didn't come?"

Hyungwon thought back to the moment. Part of him realized the man was all talk. He may have had the stake, but he wasn't prepared to wield it. He wondered if there was a code of conduct when the it came to slayers. Were they not allowed to attack within a public area? He wasn't a slayer, so he didn't know. Much like vampires, he had little knowledge on the slayer community. All he knew was when he was human he never had to carry a stake on him because he never once felt threatened by vampires. His parents told him not to worry about vampires, because the slayers and the government were protecting him.

"Something tells me slayers can't attack vampires in public settings like this," Hyungwon said. "He really wanted me to go outside with him. What vampire in their right mind would? I don't know. Let's not think about it okay? Let's finish shopping and go home."

Before he could push his cart, a pair of arms wrapped around him. He placed his hand on the hands folded across his midsection. He looked over his shoulder, eyes focused on the worry in Jooheon's eyes and frowned. He knew how uncomfortable his friend was with him leaving the apartment. Often Jooheon made comments about his safety. He would tell him about all the recent slayer attacks and how he should be careful.

"I shouldn't have let you come along," Jooheon said, his grip on him tightening.

"Now don't start talking like that," Hyungwon said. "I'm fine really."

Jooheon didn't respond. He pulled away from their embrace. His friend wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Hyungwon's heart broke. He wanted to say something, but Jooheon stopped him. Instead, his friend completed the rest of the shopping in silence. Back in the apartment, he noticed a frown on his friend's face as he sat on the couch, eyes on his cellphone. Hyungwon put away the rest of the groceries and joined him on the couch.

"Gunhee and I want to cancel our outing this week."

"What? You've been wanting to hang out for weeks," Hyungwon said.

"Yes, but I don't like how close that weirdo got to you. Who knows what would happen at an arcade. We'll just hang out here with Gun. It'll be fun."

"I really don't think you should cancel. I'll be fine. The slayer didn't even attack me. Also, that will be the first encounter I have ever had with a slayer. I've already been out of the house a few times and nothing has happened."

"I'm scared, hyung."

"I know. But don't be."

Jooheon groaned, tapping at his cellphone a bit and then crossing his arms. "I told Gun we are still on for Friday. He told me I've lost my mind. Around his place he saw like four slayer attacks. Right outside his window. They destroyed the vampires hyung, left nothing behind. Gun said it was gruesome."

"Okay, we won't go to Gun's place. The arcade isn't even over there anyway."

"I'm just saying that is too much, Hyungwon. Why are there so many slayer attacks all of a sudden? Didn't a whole clan get attacked a couple of days ago?"

Hyungwon paused, remembering the day. Jooheon had come home from school, speechless. He had to coax the news out of his friend carefully. He had to admit he had been frightened by the news. Clans rarely were attacked.

"I think you are just noticing the attacks because I'm a vampire now," Hyungwon said, pushing his thoughts aside. "I bet the amount of slayer attacks now are the same as when I was human. You are just hyper-aware of everything because I'm a vampire and I'm so sorry."

Jooheon rested against the couch, lips pressed into a thin line. Hyungwon frowned, eyeing the crease between his friend's brows. He reached out and ruffled the hair on his friend's head, smiling warmly.

"Okay, I'll try to relax, but you have to promise to be careful," Jooheon said. "I mean it hyung. Maybe you might have stay back sometimes. You don't have to accompany me everywhere."

"Fine, I can do that."

"Good."

Hyungwon glanced at his friend, a small smile on his lips. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a good friend like Jooheon. Despite being afraid, his friens stood up to a slayer. He replayed the image in his head and grinned.

"Come on," Hyungwon said, smacking Jooheon's knee. "Let me help you cook. I'm sure Gunhee is going to coming around soon."

Jooheon nodded, getting up and following him to the kitchen.

~~

Friday, Hyungwon pulled his pants on and then headed toward the door, ready to head out for the day. Since the arcade in their district was close to their apartment, they decided to walk. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he retrieved the device and glanced at the screen. He wanted to send a comforting text to Gunhee. After texting, his attention shifted from his phone just in time for him to nearly run into a man.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Try to pay attention to where you are going vampire."

Hyungwon nodded. "I apologize. I shouldn't have been on my phone."

The man snorted as he walked around him. Hyungwon could barely make out the insults from the other man as he walked away. He frowned. The man had been so short and snappy with him. He only hoped it had nothing to do with his vampire nature. But the tone of the man's voice told him otherwise.

"People are so rude," Jooheon said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, Joo. Let them be rude. If they don't cause trouble, then I'm fine. Besides rude people are the least of my worries. If the MX clan can live amongst humans, and not worry, then I can too."

Jooheon eyed him, head tilted to the side. "You really don't hate them for what they did to you, do you ? I mean—I kind of still hate them. Even though I said I was fine with it."

As they walked, he thought back to his experience in the MX clan penthouse. He had awoken in an unfamiliar bed, and he had been afraid and anxious. Everything seemed so dangerous in his eyes. He had been so overwhelmed. But after a few days, he came to realize how warm and welcoming the MX clan could be. He smiled. An image of them together in front of television screen filled his head. There was no way he could hold a grudge toward the clan. He had seen the concern in I.M's eyes. He had seen the love and admiration in everyone's eyes.

"No, I don't hate them, Joo," Hyungwon said. "I don't hate the clan or I.M. I especially don't hate I.M. He saved my life in the alley that day. The clan made me feel like family. So, no I'm not mad."

Hyungwon noticed his friend's absence and looked back. Jooheon stopped walking. He spotted the concentrated look in his friend's eyes and walked back to him. He placed his hand upon his friend's shoulder, concerned.

" Are you okay?" Hyungwon asked.

"Yes, no," Jooheon said. "I guess well—I never thought about it that way. I mean I know they helped you, but I'm still upset. I mean suddenly you are vampire and it just seems so unfair that you had no choice."

Hyungwon nodded. "I understand."

"But it's okay," Jooheon said. "I need to remember that he saved you. And that should be all that matters."

Hyungwon smiled, throwing his arm around Jooheon. "Let's go."

A few minutes later they arrived at the local arcade. Hyungwon pulled the door open, gesturing Jooheon inside. The scent of greasy pizza, chicken, and fries wafted toward his nostrils. He glanced at the children, young and old. The children were gathered around different games, cheering and waving their hands from excitement. Hyungwon's eyes landed on the table several feet away. He smiled at the large grin on Gunhee's face. Jooheon waved enthusiastically as he walked toward the table.

He turned his attention from Gunhee to the two others at the table. His eyes widened as he froze unable to move from his spot. He made eye contact with one of the teens. There seated at the table was BamBam, a member of the Agashe clan. The memory of Shownu's words drifted into his head. He wasn't supposed to be in the same area as vampire they know. He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Outside, he rested his back against the wall near the entrance. He wasn't sure what would happen because of their meeting, but he was still very concerned. He had heard the other vampires within the controlled districts were tracked. Could the council already be close by? He nibbled at his bottom lip and winced as he tore at the flesh of his bottom lip. He often forgot as a vampire he had sharp fangs.

The door opened and Jooheon stepped out. "Hyungwon, hyung? What is wrong?"

He glanced at the confused expression on his friend's face. He tried to explain the reason for his exit. He must have seemed rude in front of the other guys. He shouldn't have left so quickly, but the consequences seemed too dire for him to care. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned his attention back to the worry in his friend's eyes.

"I'm okay. I promise. I just," he said, eyes on the ground. "I'm not supposed to be seen with another vampire."

"Huh? Vampire? Yugyeom isn't—"

"No, not him. BamBam."

"What?" Jooheon asked, eyes wide. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, when I was at the penthouse, their entire clan came to visit the MX clan. I saw him there. He is a vampire Jooheon and I'm not supposed to run into  vampires from controlled districts. They are being tracked by the council or something. I don't know."

Jooheon eyed him. "If they were being tracked, wouldn't that mean they already know about you? Are you sure about that?"

"No, I'm not. I don't know what to think anymore. Does Yugyeom know BamBam is a vampire?"

Jooheon shook his head. "No, but let's get back inside. I don't want to worry him."

Once inside, his suspicions were confirmed. BamBam recognized him and was just as concerned by his presence.

"I never thought I would run into you here of all places," BamBam stated, resting his arm on the back of his chair, leaning back. "Small world."

"Does your clan know you are friends with a human?" Hyungwon asked.

BamBam narrowed his eyes. "No, and my friend didn't know anything about me until now."

"Sorry," Hyungwon said.

Yugyeom looked from Hyungwon to BamBam. "What is going on?"

BamBam sighed, running his fingers through dark brown locks. "The council has many rules that we must follow. One of the many rules is a vampire can't befriend a human. Unfortunately, I couldn't stick to that rule. The transition from human to vampire was hard for me even with my clan helping. During that time, I met Yugyeom. We've been friends ever since."

Yugyeom frowned, turning to BamBam. "Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire? Did you think I wouldn't understand?"

"No," BamBam assured. "I truly didn't want to risk being found out, but I guess I was destined to be discovered."

Jooheon looked around the others at the table. "What happens now? Are you being tracked? Will Hyungwon hyung be okay?"

Gunhee frowned, leaning across the table. "What? So the council could be coming now?"

BamBam shrugged, his shoulders, eyes focused on the greasy pizza on his plate. "I can't say. There is a lot of uproar in the community because of a new wave of restrictions the humans are trying to implement. I don't think they have time to find a sixth vampire. Honestly, I don't think you all should worry."

Hyungwon wanted to relax, but he realized the council could send someone else in their place. He glanced at the arcade entrance, searching for anything suspicious. There was no one looking for him outside, so he decided he would try and have some fun.  He had heard a little about Yugyeom and knew little to nothing about BamBam. He was eager to make new friends.

Despite the initial scare, their day at the arcade carried on smoothly. He had won a few trash prizes and had fun with the games. Overall, the day had been filled with laughter and fun. Later in the night, he waved farewell to both Yugyeom and BamBam. The other vampire wished him well and warned him to be careful. He nodded, walking out of the arcade, Jooheon following closely behind.

~

The moonlight illuminated the stretch of sidewalk ahead of them. The tranquility of the night reminded Hyungwon that he shouldn't worry. He was safe and there was no reason to panic. The MX clan knew what they were doing when they sent him away. He grinned, knocking his shoulder against Jooheon's as they walked home. Jooheon looked at him, a small smile on his lips as the younger boy bumped him back.

"Today was fun, wasn't it hyung?" Jooheon asked.

"Yes," Hyungwon stated. "After everything that has happened, days like these really mean a lot to me."

Jooheon frowned, but grinned as he pushed opened the door to the apartment complex. They traveled up the steps to their room number, chattering about Jooheon's latest class assignment. He chuckled as his friend talked about a particularly painful project due next week. Hyungwon unlocked the door with his key and froze. There sitting on their couch was an unfamiliar woman.

She stretched her arms above her head. "I was wondering when you would get home."

Hyungwon frowned, pressing his lips into a thin line. He moved in front of Jooheon, brows furrowed and arms crossed. A female dressed in all black from her shorts to her crop top, sat on their couch. She gave him a wink as she ran fingers through her long black hair. Hyungwon gulped. He analyzed her pale skin and her sparkling fanged smile.

"What are you doing in here? Who are you?" Hyungwon asked.

She arose from the couch, inching toward them. Hyungwon moved back and pushed Jooheon back as well. He didn't know who she was, but he could tell from the smirk on her lips that she wasn't friendly. She sped the rest of the way toward him, red eyes shining. He wished he was able to contact the MX clan, but they had made sure to keep their distance. There was nothing he could do.

The female reached out, caressing his cheek. "It's a shame I have to do this, because you are cute. But I have to follow orders."

Hyungwon moved his face away from her cold fingers, eyes narrowed. "I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"Well, I should introduce myself, but I won't. Instead, I'll tell you this," she said. "The council has sent me specifically to come get you. So, I think it would be best to come quietly. Or someone could get hurt."

"What?" Jooheon asked. "Hyung?"

The woman's lips spread into a large fanged grin, sinister in nature. He could tell from the look on her face that she enjoyed her job, hurting others. Hyungwon turned his back on the vampire and focused on the shock on his friend's face. He knew he had to obey the other vampire's request if he wanted to make sure Jooheon was okay.

He pulled his friend into an embrace. "I have to go with her,Jooheon."

"What? No!"

" I have to go," he said.

Jooheon shook his head, tightening his hold on him. "No, don't you dare. Don't you dare do this to me. We can fight her, you and I. Let's fight, please."

"Goodbye, Jooheon. Hyung, loves you. Thanks for your friendship over the years."

Tears collected in Jooheon's eyes. "I love you too, so please, don't do this to me. We can fight, please. Please, don't leave me."

He shook his head, a sad smile on his lips as he turned toward the vampire woman. He tried his best to ignore Jooheon sobbing behind him. He took one step forward. He didn't want to die, but he knew he couldn't risk his friend's life. Jooheon's safety was important to him.

For a moment, his thoughts drifted to the MX clan.  If the council found him, then the clan was gone. Hyungwon pressed his shaking hand against his mouth. The MX clan was gone. All of them were dead because of him. He killed them. His lips trembled as he took another step forward. The vampire woman grabbed his arm, bright red eyes shining.

As he left the apartment that night, he wished for a quick death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I am curious to hear about what you all think. Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. You all are amazing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M was worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Here is a new chapter! 
> 
> Note trigger Warning :  
> There is an occurrence that happens in this chapter that seems like a panic attack. If this may be a trigger for you, please proceed with caution. More notes at the end.

 

I.M entered his room and closed the door. He was ready to get some needed rest. His fingers pulled the sheets down and he slipped into bed. The day had been so long for him. He wasn't used to a packed schedule.

He thought back to the financial conversation his clan had a couple of days ago. He knew he wanted to help, so he decided to add another student to his tutoring schedule. I.M knew his clan needed help paying for the blood they needed. There was no reason his clan members had to carry most of the burden.

Instead of sleeping, his mind began to wander. For days he sensed Hyungwon's emotions through their bond, but as he lay in bed, he felt nothing. I.M turned onto his side and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes a second later. His thoughts kept returning to Hyungwon.

The sound of a fist slamming against their front door caught his attention. He threw the sheets from his body and exited his bed. He would check who was at the door, and then he would get some rest. The noise increased as he walked into the hall, frowning. Minhyuk stuck his head out of his own room and looked at him. His clan members opened their doors right after Minhyuk did.

Wonho poked his head out, looking at him. "Who is knocking this late?"

I.M shook his head. "I don't know."

Shownu exited his room, and the others did the same. Their leader sighed, running fingers through his hair. I.M wished the knocking would stop. Shownu deserved rest after the rough day he had at the office. Ever since the human government forced hospitals to charge for blood, Shownu had worked more overtime.

Shownu walked down the hall, brows furrowed. "I'll go see who it is."

I.M followed closely behind their leader, annoyed. The uninvited guest at their door better have a good reason for disrupting their sleep. Even though I.M couldn't sleep, he was still displeased by the noise. As they walked toward the door, a sweet sugary scent drifted toward his nose. He licked his lips.

Shownu stuck his arm out, stopping I.M from moving any further. "Stay behind me."

I.M froze. There was a delicious sugary sweet scent in the air. Vampires had no scent, so that ruled out the council. But there was still possible danger on the other side of the door. He began to play with the loose thread on his shirt. There was only one possible option left, humans. The knocking stopped and Shownu looked through the peephole.

Shownu stepped back from the door. " I smell something sweet. Vampires don't have a scent."

"Humans," Minhyuk said, sniffing the air.

"But what do they want?" Wonho asked.

There were so many possibilities. Shownu once said that the residents didn't want them living in the apartment. It was clear that one of the humans had gotten brave. Maybe someone wanted to cause trouble for them. He moved closer to Shownu.

"Maybe they'll go away," Kihyun said, grasping Shownu's sleeve. "We should just ignore it. Let's go back to sleep. We all have an early morning tomorrow."

Shownu removed his arm from Kihyun's hold and went back to the door. He took another look through the peephole and then placed his hand on the doorknob. I.M eyes widened. Their leader wanted to open the door for the strangers. Maybe the humans were familiar.

Kihyun took a step forward. "Hyung, what are you doing?"

Shownu pulled the door open, stepping to the side. Two humans stood in front of their door. Both humans' eyes were red as if they had been crying. I.M frowned. He wondered what could be wrong with them. Maybe they needed some help. He looked from the men to Shownu.

One of the men with short brown hair stepped forward. "You all are the MX clan, right?"

Shownu crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. "How do you know about us? Who told you we lived here?"

The boy trembled, tears welling in his eyes. "Please help us find our hyung. Please. Please."

"Who is your hyung?" Minhyuk asked.

I.M's previous annoyance disappeared as soon as he saw tears rolling down the man's cheeks. He didn't know how they would be able to help. His focus returned to Shownu. Their leader would know how to approach the situation. They didn't hate humans, so he knew Shownu would agree to solve their problem.

"His name is Hyungwon," the other man said. "Our hyung is Hyungwon."

I.M paused. The humans knew Hyungwon. No, they were mistaken. He pushed aside any intruding thoughts from his head. Hyungwon was fine. They were talking about someone else.

The human with brown hair stepped into their apartment, desperation shining in his eyes. "Please, we need your help. She kidnapped him. She said the council sent her."

I.M glared. "And how do you expect us to believe you? You must be lying. Who are you?"

The man's eyes widened. "No, no I'm not lying. I'm Jooheon. Hyungwon is my friend. The MX clan knows him. He knows all of you. Please believe me, please. I'm so scared."

I.M froze. He wasn't familiar with the name Jooheon. Hyungwon had a best friend who he called 'Joo'. But it couldn't be the same man. There was no way the same friend was standing in their penthouse.

"He isn't lying," Shownu said, shoulders slouching. "He is telling the truth. I can tell he is telling the truth."

"But that means," Wonho said. "It means—"

"The council has Hyungwon," Kihyun said.

I.M glared at Jooheon. "No! You are wrong. I don't believe you. I don't. Stop lying!"

I.M wanted the two humans to leave their home. He didn't know why they came to lie to them. Hyungwon lived with his best friend Joo. Their newest vampire was safe at his apartment. The council had someone else. The council didn't have Hyungwon.

Shownu walked over to him and then placed his hands upon his shoulders.

"I.M. Hey, listen to me carefully. It is going to be okay. We'll be okay."

Shownu pulled him into an embrace. I.M's lips quivered as he rested his head against the older vampire's chest. His arms shook as he circled them around the older vampire's muscular body. Vampires didn't have a pair of lungs, but somehow, he couldn't breathe.

The older vampire pulled away from him, a warm smile on his lips. He wished he could return the smile, but he couldn't. All he could think about was the reality of their situation. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. The council found Hyungwon. The council had Hyungwon.

Minhyuk looked at Jooheon. "But—we told him to leave here because we thought he would be safe with you. And you couldn't even protect him?"

"Minhyuk, that isn't fair. All the council members are vampires he wouldn't have had a chance," Kihyun said.

"Come inside," Shownu said, gesturing for the humans to enter. "When did this happen?"

I.M's eyes wandered toward Jooheon's companion.

"One hour ago," the other boy said, holding Jooheon close. "We came here because we thought you could help. You can help right?"

"Gunhee," Jooheon said, voice wavering. "They have to help. They are the only ones that can help us."

Shownu gave a firm nod. "Of course, we will help. But we'll need some support. I'll contact the Ahgase clan. We'll wait for them to come and see what we can figure out. We must be wise. This is the council. For Hyungwon's sake we can't be reckless."

I.M eyes widened. "We are going to wait? No, we go now. Please, I—I can't feel him anymore."

Minhyuk looked at him. "You can't feel him either?"

"We don't have as strong as a bond with him as you do I.M, but usually I'm able to feel a little bit," Wonho said. "But I haven't for a while now."

I.M's eyes landed on Kihyun. Kihyun placed his hand upon his chest, rubbing the area, a frown on his face. He thought he was the only one, but it seemed like his clan members also noticed Hyungwon's absence from their bond. He looked to Shownu, worried.

Shownu closed the door. "I haven't felt him for a while now either. I'm sorry. I should have figured something was wrong, but Hyungwon is the sixth member it is hard to sense him clearly like you do I.M. You are his sire. But that is no excuse. I'm sorry."

"Hyungwon, hyung," Jooheon said, more tears spilling from his eyes.

Shownu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We can't just attack the council," Shownu said. "We have to be wise. We need to go in with help."

"I've contacted the Ahgase clan," Kihyun said, pocketing his phone. "I told them its an emergency and they'll be here."

I.M took a seat on the couch. He tilted his head back, trying his best to chase away the nervousness. An hour was a long time for someone to be gone. The council had Hyungwon for an hour. Anything could happen to someone in an hour.

"I.M?" Minhyuk asked, taking a seat beside him.

A wave of anxiety and fear engulfed him. He gripped the seat cushion beneath his body, gritting his teeth. He didn't understand what could have triggered such a strong reaction in him. On the side, the muffled voice of Minhyuk tried to break through. He gripped the cushion harder.

"I.M? Hey, I.M can you hear me?"

I.M tried to turn his head toward the distorted voice of his clan member, but he couldn't. Another wave of negative emotions washed over him, smothering him. Familiar faces became unrecognizable as his vision blurred. His head tilted to the side. Darkness consumed him.

~~~

I.M opened his eyes, confused. Blurred images surrounded him. Seconds later, his vision cleared. A hand reached out and landed on his face. He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. Concerned faces looked down at him. It was then he realized he was laying on the ground.

"What?" I.M asked, finally finding his voice.

Shownu looked at him, hand still on his face. "You fainted."

He tried to move but was only able to lift his left arm a few inches above the ground.

"Hey, take it easy," Minhyuk said.

He wanted to move but the same crippling sensation washed over him. His lips quivered more as he turned on to his stomach. A groan left his lips as the weight of fear, anxiety, and hopelessness pushed him into the ground. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He licked his trembling lips.

"What is going on?" Wonho asked, voice urgent. "Shownu, what is happening to I.M?"

"Please, don't move I.M. Just relax," Shownu said.

I.M grunted laying his front onto the ground. He realized all he could do was crawl. There was no need to strain himself, so he didn't. Instead, he rested and began to analyze the emotional turmoil he had experienced. A single thought entered his mind. Hyungwon. He froze.

The strong emotions he felt weren't his own.

"I'm fine," he said. "I think it's Hyungwon."

Shownu lifted him and placed him on the couch, the others crowding in front of him. He spotted the shocked looks on the humans' faces and frowned. I.M's chest tightened. He hadn't been able to feel Hyungwon , but suddenly he could feel him. He wanted to be relieved, because Hyungwon was live, but he was worried. He was worried by the overwhelming emotions holding him by the neck.

I.M rested his head to the back of the couch, limbs weighed down by fatigue. On his right, Minhyuk sat, nestled into his side. He winced. The sensation was excruciating. And on top of that he could sense the nervousness from his clan. There was too much emotional turmoil in one place. He looked around at his members. No one else seemed affected by the overwhelming emotions. Shownu took a seat on his left side, a hand on his knee and concern in his eyes.

"Did none of you feel that?" I.M asked, voice strained. "None of you felt that at all?"

"I felt something," Shownu said, brows furrowed. "Like a constant clenching and unclenching in my chest but what we feel is nothing compared to what you just went through. Has that happened before?"

"In the beginning, I felt Hyungwon's restlessness, anxiety, fear, but what just happened wasn't—that wasn't something I've felt before. I don't like what just happened. I—"

His body tensed, tremors taking over his body again. No, this wasn't the same as Hyungwon's confused and anxious feelings in the beginning. Hyungwon was under extreme stress. Wonho groaned, rubbing at his chest. Kihyun winced, clenching and unclenching his fists. Shownu and Minhyuk mirrored the same expression of discomfort on their faces. It was clear to him that their bond was under attack. An outside force was destroying their bond.

"Shownu, hyung," Minhyuk said, pressing himself into his side. "It hurts."

"Shownu, why does it hurt so bad? It feels like something is ripping apart inside my chest," Kihyun asked, nervous. 

I.M tried his best to fill their bond with warmth and hope, but the same negative energy fought back. A dizzy spell fell upon him. They needed to help Hyungwon. Their clan member was in trouble. Hyungwon needed them.

"Shownu, hyung, this is serious," Minhyuk said, voice wavering. "I'm so scared. Why is this happening?"

Tension leaked from I.M's body. The sensation of freedom nearly brought tears to his eyes. He no longer felt the overpowering negativity. But at the same time, he was concerned. Once again, he couldn't feel Hyungwon. He looked at his clan members. They no longer seemed like they were under attack. He looked at the two humans and frowned. They hadn't moved from their spot, fearful eyes watching them.

"I don't know what they are doing to Hyungwon. What I went through just now, what we went through wasn't normal. Our bond with Hyungwon is under attack. I—I think he is dying," I.M said.

Silence spread throughout the room and then the sound of heart wrenching sobs interrupted the stillness. I.M looked at the humans to see what was happening and he wished he hadn't. Both humans had melted to the floor, knees pressed into the ground. Minhyuk left his side, walking to the humans knelt on the ground.

His clan member pressed his knees into the ground, eyes on Jooheon. Minhyuk's hands held Jooheon's face. He wiped Jooheon's tears away with the pads of his thumb. The human hiccuped, sniffling. I.M frowned.

"It'll be okay, Jooheon," Minhyuk said. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

Minhyuk moved his hands from, saddened. Wonho joined Minhyuk on the floor, drawing Gunhee into an embrace. Despite not knowing the strangers, Minhyuk and Wonho were able to comfort them during a stressful time. Wonho and Minhyuk were upset about Hyungwon, but they still chose to comfort the humans. I.M admired their kindness.

"Gunhee, I'm so sorry," Wonho said. "But don't lose hope. We are going to help Hyungwon. We care about him too. He is part of our family. We never leave family behind."

"I just—I just want hyung to be okay," Gunhee said. "This isn't fair."

"Yes," Shownu said, sadness in his voice. "It isn't fair. Hyungwon deserves better, but we aren't giving up on him. The Ahgase clan should be on their way. They are just next door, so we'll be helping Hyungwon in no time. Let's not give up, okay?"

I.M looked to their leader, trying his best to listen to his words. But he couldn't ignore the nervous energy filling their apartment. The council had Hyungwon. It was hard to stay positive knowing their clan member was suffering. The familiar pressure of fear and anxiety weighed him down. It wasn't as debilitating as before, but it was noticeable. He licked his lips, fingers shaking. He need to get to Hyungwon. 

The sound of quick repetitive knocking filled the apartment. I.M looked at the door, eyes wide. Shownu walked toward the door and looked through the peephole. Their leader opened the door and invited the Ahgase clan in. Shownu stood beside the opened door, waiting for JB to enter.

I.M arose from the couch and bolted right past Shownu. The shocked shouts of his clan, their guests, and the Ahgase clan faded into the background. He knew the others would catch up with him eventually. He wasn't worried about them. He focused his energy on running faster. Hyungwon needed him. There was no time to wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I want to thank everyone for reading, kudos, comments, and support.
> 
> Additional notes from the author:
> 
> In this story I.M shares a bond with Hyungwon. I.M shares a bond with his clan and Hyungwon. As Hyungwon's sire,  I.M experiences the full spectrum of Hyungwon's emotions, fear, hopelessness, and anxiety.
> 
> This situation in the chapter was written this way to show what a shared bond can do when one of the members is under some form of extreme conditions. So Hyungwon is under some kind of physical attack/emotional attack and I.M experiences it. And in this chapter I.M was experiencing Hyungwon's emotions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M thought it wasn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am super excited to share this new chapter with all of you!

 

I.M arrived at the council building within seconds. He was thankful for his vampire speed, because he was able to cover a lot of ground in a short amount of time. He pushed through the doors, a ball of nerves forming within his chest. He could no longer sense Hyungwon again.

Once inside the building, he looked ahead. There standing several feet away was their leader, Shownu. He winced at the disappointment shining in his leader's eyes. He should be sorry for what he had done, but he wasn't sorry. He had to find his fledgling and he couldn't be patient.

"I.M, what you just did was reckless," Shownu said, arms crossed. "I thought we said we had to come up with a plan. We can't go rushing into the unknown."

I.M opened his mouth to respond but closed it. On either side of him his clan members appeared. He spotted the Ahgase clan with them. He sucked his trembling bottom lip into his mouth. Worry filled his chest as he remembered the unbearable emotional pain he experienced. Hyungwon was still in trouble.

"What you did wasn't wise I.M," Wonho said, hand on his shoulder. "You aren't the only one who is afraid. We must listen to Shownu. Please be careful next time."

"But, you all were going to sit around discussing while Hyungwon was suffering. I couldn't. I won't," I.M said, eyes narrowed. "You all felt the emotional pain. That's Hyungwon crying out to us. I didn't want to waste time."

Shownu nodded. "I can't fault you for that."

JB ran fingers through his dark locks as he walked over to Shownu. He stood by their leader looking at them. I.M watched the calculated look in their eyes. I.M knew how dangerous their situation was. He knew it would have been best to come up with a plan. But the idea of waiting around didn't sit well with him.

"We have to be on our best behavior," Shownu said, looking around.

"No, erratic behavior," JB said, looking at his clan members. "We are here because the MX clan need backup. We will not be the reason this falls apart. No one talk out of turn. Since there is no clear plan we are walking in blind, so we have to be careful. Like Shownu said be on your best behavior."

I.M wanted to laugh. He didn't know why they had to be on their best behavior. He gritted his teeth at the request. They weren't going to a meeting. This was almost a war. The council took Hyungwon and have harmed him. There was no room for negotiation. Their sixth member was coming home with them.

The click clack sound of high heels caught his attention. He glanced beyond the two leaders and spotted a blonde female walking towards them. He frowned at the smile on her lips as she approached. Her attire was nothing but black. When she reached Shownu's side, she stopped.

"Hello, Shownu. I'm glad to see you. Do you like my hair? I just got it colored."

Shownu's eyes widened. "Minhee? What are you doing here? I haven't been called. There has been no report of a sixth vampire so I—"

Minhee crossed her arms "But hasn't a new sixth vampire been made recently? Please don't make me laugh, Shownu. Everyone on the team knows about your little secret."

Shownu's eyes widened.

"Anyway, I just delivered a stupid squealing human to the council. The council paid me well, so I'm going to go shopping. I'll catch you later," she said.

Minhee winked at Shownu and then turned away. Her eyes landed on I.M, a large smile forming on her face. He frowned at the attention. He didn't know who Minhee was but there was something dangerous about her. He glanced around and noticed he wasn't the only one who seemed cautious. On his left, Kihyun's fingers wrapped around his wrist. The older vampire pulled him back and stood in between him at the other vampire.

Minhee stopped in front of Kihyun. "Am I really so scary that you have to protect him like that? I'm insulted. You barely know me."

Kihyun glared. "I don't have to know you. I can already tell you are terrible."

"Don't make me mad," she said. "I'm in a good mood. The last thing you want to do is make me angry."

"It is okay, Ki, really," I.M said.

Kihyun moved out of the way and Minhee moved closer to him.

"Finally, I meet I.M," she said, eyeing him. "I've heard a little about you from Shownu."

I.M tilted his head in confusion. He had never heard Shownu talk about anyone by the name Minhee. Their clan knew a few other vampires outside their clan, but they spent most of their time at work and together. Despite the uncertainty brewing within his chest, he wanted to know more about Minhee. There was a reason Shownu didn't say anything to them.

"Who is this?" Minhyuk asked

She turned around, her back facing him. "I can't believe you never told your clan about me Shownu. I talk about you all the time. You've met my clan. Mina adores you. I think she may have a little crush even. I'm shocked you wouldn't talk about your own team with your clan."

"Team," I.M said. "Wait! You are on Shownu's elimination team. You go out and capture sixth vampires."

"Capture, how innocent," she said, turning back toward him. "You know what happens to them."

I.M narrowed his eyes.

Minhee ran fingers through her blonde hair. "It is truly unfortunate that I had to take that sweet vampire you created to the council. Poor little lost vampire Hyungwon. Shame."

"What?" I.M asked, taking a step forward. "You took him? You are the reason he is at the council?"

Minhee nodded. "It was my job to watch him for a little while and then when the time was right I was told to take him to the council."

I.M's clenched his fists, fingernails digging into his palms. He couldn't believe he was standing in front of the vampire that took Hyungwon to the council. He searched the face of the culprit but didn't find an ounce of remorse. She was happy about what she had done.

"Of course, the council knows how to pay when excellent work is done," she said, glancing at her polished fingernails.

I.M lunged forward, ready to retaliate, but a pair of arms wrapped around him. He gritted his teeth and struggled but there was no escape.

I.M narrowed his eyes. "You sent him to his death! All because of you he is dying. How could you? You monster!"

"I.M, hey, relax," Minhyuk whispered into his ear. "Take it easy."

He ignored Minhyuk and continued to struggle against him. If he could be set free, he would make sure to teach Minhee a lesson. Minhyuk insisted he calm down. The frown on Shownu's face made him pause. He licked his lips, reclaiming a posture of peace.

"Don't be rude, young thing. I'm older than you by several years. For the record, your lovely fledgling isn't dead. No, the opposite. He just had his taste of  live human blood."

"What are you talking about?"

Minhee giggled, covering her large pink lips with her hands.

"I've said enough, sweetie. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going. Bye Shownu. If things go well, you all won't die."

Minhee swept past him, her blonde hair nearly swatting him in the face. Part of him wanted to grab her and swing her around, but he calmed himself. He couldn't let her get under his skin. There was no need to come to Hyungwon filled with rage. He wanted to make sure he exuded nothing but warmth and hope in their bond.

"Is she always like that?" Minhyuk asked, disgust in his voice. "And she is on your team? Who else is on your team? I hope they aren't as nasty."

Shownu shook his head. "Some clans have chosen to approach their vampire life with little to no remorse for others. She comes from a clan that doesn't care about being kind. They just want to make money. Every day I feel bad for Mina, she is considered a different case, compassionate and sweet. Really it is sad."

Minhyuk scoffed, looking over his shoulder. "Minhee is a beast and I don't like her."

I.M agreed. Minhee could careless about others. Their clan probably participated in live hunts for blood. It was a terrible shame. He returned his attention to their leader. There was no time to worry about Minhee. They had to get to Hyungwon.

"We should get going," JB said, placing a hand on Shownu's shoulder. "I want us to get in and get out before anything truly disastrous happens."

"Agreed."

JB and Shownu led their clans across the extravagant design on the rotunda floor. The image was of an ancient vampire sitting upon a dark crystal black throne. The leaders pushed open the doors and they followed closely behind. A large hall stretched before them, paintings of medieval architecture lining the walls. His chest burned from the memory of the beastly vampire woman, Minhee. He couldn't believe their kind leader had to work with such a monster.

"I still can't feel, Hyungwon, Minhyuk," he said, eyes drifting toward his sire. "I don't know what to think."

"Hey, it is going to be okay," Minhyuk said, arm around his shoulders. "We'll go in and figure out what is going on. Hyungwon will be home in no time. Be strong, okay? Hyungwon will need us more than ever. He'll need you especially."

I.M nodded. Minhyuk was right. He had to be strong for his fledgling. Hyungwon needed him and he would make sure he could comfort the new vampire. There was no time to fear or be nervous. He needed to be stable so Hyungwon could lean on him. He couldn't wait to be reunited.

They knew the council would be present in the building, because they had several meetings during the day. Shownu and JB decided their first stop should be the conference room. They hoped to find the council. I.M was a little concerned about facing them head on, but his worry for Hyungwon was more. He clenched his fists and held his head high.

The office door before the conference room, opened. I.M's eyes widened. The vampire council head, Hangil, walked out of the office. A large smile spread across the older vampire's face. He stuffed his hands in his black suit pants as he turned toward them. I.M froze unable to move forward. He may be argumentative at all their monthly meetings, but he wasn't stupid. Everyone in the vampire community knew the council was powerful. Everyone knew the council head was the most powerful of them all.

"Ah, if it isn't the two vampire clans of Gangnam district, the Ahgase clan and my all-time favorite clan, MX clan."

I.M licked his lips, nerves blossoming within his stomach. Council head Hangil, despite his jovial attitude, was a dangerous vampire. The older vampire had always been the biggest mystery to him. No one truly knew the full story about leader Hangil. All he knew was he never truly trusted the vampire leader. He could never forget the uncalled for remarks the council head made about him and his clan. The large smile he saw at every council meeting was a mask for the true ugly monster that may lay beneath.

Hangil moved closer, smile growing.

"I was hoping I would see you all today," he stated, gesturing toward the conference doors. "Shall we head inside?"

I.M's eyes narrowed. Hyungwon was somewhere within the council building and the vampire leader was toying with them. He pushed aside his previous fear and focused on the anger brewing within his chest. He knew their bond was experiencing his anger, but he couldn't be bothered by it. He was furious.

"Where is Hyungwon you snake?"

Shownu looked over his shoulder at him, eyes wide. I.M avoided eye contact for a second before shooting the council head a glare. He didn't come for pleasantries. He came to get a member of their clan back. He didn't know what sick game their council head was playing, but he refused to participate in it. He couldn't.

Hangil ran fingers through a shock of bleach blond hair and grinned, fangs protruding from his gums. He made eye contact with him for a brief second before he moved his attention away. I.M hoped the look on his face proved just how serious he was about their situation. He may be one of the youngest in the clan, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to stand his ground when he needed.

Hangil walked toward JB and Shownu, making a shooing motion with his hands. Reluctantly, both leaders moved from his path, parting like the sea. The other members moved out of the way as well. I.M gulped, keeping his chin held high as he waited for their encounter. Hangil stood before him, dark blood red eyes shining under the artificial light.

The older vampire's hand landed on his shoulder. "I would usually be furious by your disregard for respect, but I'm in a good mood today. Today is a special day for vampire kind. Although relations with the humans are at their worst in years, I am confident. And I'm confident all because of you. You've really brought me a wonderful thing."

I.M winced at the gleam in the other's eyes. He was never praised at any of the council meetings. He didn't expect anything to change. Yet, here he stood before the very vampire who called him a mistake and was receiving praise. Or he thought it was praise.

"Let's go see Hyungwon," Hangil said, walking past him.

No one moved.

"Come," Hangil said. "Follow me."

Silence settled across them as they followed behind the council head. He wondered why Hangil was in a good mood. On his left, Wonho walked, a frown on his lips. He felt bits of anxiety and fear filling their bond. He tried to push his fear aside but the further they walked, the greater the knot in his chest grew.

They entered a door and walked down the steps. They traveled in silence. He had no idea the headquarters had lower levels. Shownu and JB walked ahead. He spotted a twitch in his leader's hands and frowned. He hated to see Shownu nervous. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they arrived in a hall that stretched ahead of them.

The lighting in the hall was dimmer, and rooms lined either side of the hall, closed and probably unused. The building was large, but only a few council members worked in headquarters. There were no receptionists, volunteers, or any other workers.

They made a left up ahead, going through another set of doors. Light flooded the white titled floored hall. Everything was white much like a hospital or laboratory. He never knew this part of the building existed. What would the council need this space for? A scream pierced the atmosphere, causing him to freeze. All the others paused as well, shocked by the sudden sound.

"Oh, don't be worried by that," Hangil said.

A sense of foreboding washed over him. The walked past two large rooms with swinging doors and then exited the hallway. They entered a large space where a few chairs and desks resided. At one desk, he recognized Chul, one of the other council members. Chul was a bulky vampire, bigger than Wonho and Shownu combined. The biggest member of the council was the only other council member present and he was worried.

"Chul, I'll need your presence please," Hangil stated, already several feet away.

Chul arose from the desk and began to follow behind them. I.M didn't like how far they were going into the building. For a second, the thought that this was a trap settled deep within his mind. After all, they broke a sixth vampire rule. Maybe they had just walked into their own punishment without knowing. Maybe they were heading to their demise. He didn't understand why they were blindly following the council head. Then again, their clan leaders told them to be on their best behavior.

They walked through another pair of doors and stopped in a hall with a few more rooms. Hangil stopped at the third door on the right. On his left, Minhyuk glanced through a few of the windows of the doors and frowned. I.M didn't see anything, just empty rooms. He turned his attention to Hangil and Chul who inserted a key into the door. On the inside, he heard movement.

"Where is Hyungwon, why have you brought us here?" I.M asked, a heaviness weighing on his shoulders.

"You wanted to see him, right?" Hangil asked, amusement in his voice.

I.M nodded. He licked his trembling lips. As the door opened, the stench of old blood drifted into his nostrils. His stomach turned. He forced himself to ignore the offending scent and instead focused on the being inside the room. His eyes fell upon Hyungwon's wide fearful eyes. He bolted into the room, ignoring the words of warning. He knelt beside the familiar youthful face.

Hyungwon sat knees pulled toward his chest. I.M tried to meet the other's gaze but couldn't. His eyes kept shifting from left to right. I.M analyzed the stain of red running from  his fledgling's chin and down his neck. This wasn't fair. He reached out, left hand shaking as he rested his hand on Hyungwon's left shoulder. A pair of red eyes stared on, lifeless and sad.

He pulled his fledgling into an embrace, Hyungwon's head resting on his shoulder. There were a few splotches of vampire blood on Hyungwon's attire, but the rest was human. He winced, running his shaking fingers through Hyungwon's hair. This wasn't fair.

"Ah such a sweet reunion," Hangil said, kneeling beside them. "Really there was no need to worry about him. I know you all thought he was dead, but he isn't."

"What have you done to him?"

Hangil made eye contact with him, grinning.

I.M narrowed his eyes at the council leader. "What have you done to him you monster?"

"Just a few easy tests," Hangil said, getting to his feet.

"Tests?" I.M asked.

Hangil nodded. " I had to make sure Hyungwon was worth all the trouble and so far, I can say I made a good decision. He recovered from his induced feral state so well. Most would still be ravenous, but after his meal he was just fine. Truly promising."

"Induced feral behavior. You made him descend into madness on purpose?" he said, trying to understand. "What? Why would you subject him to something like that?"

"Like I said I have to make sure he'll be a useful asset for the council."

"Useful? What do you need him for?" I.M questioned.

Hangil looked to him. "Ah, that is info I have decided I will not be sharing with you. Now let's let Hyungwon rest. He has had quite an eventful day. He deserves some time to himself. Visiting hours are over."

"Visiting hours?" I.M asked, exasperated. "You think we came all the way over here to visit him?"

"What else could you be here for? It can't be to take him home. Now, it is time for you all to leave."

"We aren't leaving without Hyungwon, my fledgling," I.M said, tightening his grip on Hyungwon. "He will come home with us today."

Hangil leaned forward, dark, red eyes narrowed. "No such thing will happen. Now I won't say this again, leave."

I.M shook his head.

"Chul escort them out of the building," Hangil said getting to his feet.

Chul looked at him.

"No, we aren't leaving," I.M said, getting to his feet, hand curled around the council head's wrist.

Hangil looked at the contact and smiled. He reached out, long fingers removing I.M's hand from his body. Hangil looked at him, fanged smile on his lips. At the exact moment, he should have been afraid. But he couldn't focus on his fear. He had to get Hyungwon away from the council.

"You must be confused," Hangil said. "You don't give me orders. No, that is the other way around. I've seen more time periods than you have ever seen. I may be in a good mood, but don't forget you still broke a very important council rule. For now, you all are walking a thin line between life and death."

"Whatever you want from him, as his sire, I don't want it," I.M said.

"This isn't about what you want, Changkyun."

I.M winced at the name, lips pressed into thin line.

"Now, everyone, follow me," he said and then looked to the other council member. "Chul?"

The bulkier vampire stepped between him and Hyungwon. They wanted him to leave. The council wanted him to leave Hyungwon alone in some strange examination room he had know idea the council owned. There was no way he was leaving Hyungwon. He tried to look around the hulking figure but was unsuccessful.

"Please," I.M said, voice broken as he tried to get to Hyungwon. "Please, you can't do this to him."

"I.M?"

I.M froze. Hyungwon. Chul blocked his path, but he moved around him and toward the vampire on the ground. He sat in front of Hyungwon, reaching out and pulling him into another embrace. He ran his hand up and down the other's back. He whispered promises over him, hoping the other wouldn't lose hope.

"I.M?"

"Yes, I'm here. We are going to get you home, don't give up okay?" I.M asked, voice wavering. "Please forgive me for taking so long to get here. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Is Joo okay?" he asked.

I.M closed his eyes, an ache in his chest. "Yes, he is just fine. You'll be just fine too."

"Enough!" Hangil said, pointing at him. "Chul get him!"

I.M glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide and fearful. Chul moved toward him, a determined look in his eyes. Hyungwon shivered in his hold. I.M continued to whisper words of encouragement to him. He had no idea what would happen next.

"No, we aren't leaving without Hyungwon."

Shownu rushed past Hangil and ran into Chul. I.M's eyes grew wider at the sudden action. Wonho and JB bolted toward Hangil while the others followed. I.M got to his feet and joined Shownu. They may not have a solid plan, but he knew they weren't leaving without Hyungwon.

Their sixth vampire was coming home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every single one of my readers. I've had so much fun writing this story and I am so excited to continue posting chapters. All your support means the world to me. Thanks for the kudos and comments. When I see all the support I can't help but smile. 
> 
> Thanks again!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Council Head Hangil was a terrible leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another update! I am super excited to share this with you all!

 

I.M threw a punch at Chul's stomach, fueled by his immense hatred for the larger vampire. He gritted his teeth. Chul was an unnecessary obstacle that needed to be removed. A large fist clipped the side of his chin. The force of the impact nearly knocked him off his feet, but he was able to keep his balance.

He dug his nails into the flesh of his palms, eyes narrowed at Chul. On his right, Shownu tried to pull the larger vampire to the ground but failed. The council member was stronger than them by several centuries, but it didn't stop I.M. The council harmed his fledgling, Hyungwon. They needed to be taught a valuable lesson.

A fist collided with I.M's forehead. He flew backward, knocking his head against the wall. Hyungwon screamed from shock. I.M analyzed the younger vampire, worried. After checking on Hyungwon, he gave him a reassuring smile. The last thing he wanted was to worry him.

"Ah, I.M. I remember you."

I.M frowned, turning his attention to the owner of the voice. A vampire, dressed in torn black jeans and a sleeveless white tee, stood before him. The other vampire ran his fingers through bright electric blue hair, amusement shining from his eyes. I.M ignored the newcomer and looked for Shownu. Seconds later, he found their leader. Shownu was on the ground and Chul's thick foot was on his back. A knot formed within his chest.

"Ah, I guess the great Shownu we've all heard about isn't so great after all."

I.M narrowed his eyes at the vampire standing in front of him. "Don't you dare insult Shownu. He is a great leader."

"Perhaps, but he isn't so great anymore. It's a shame really. But I guess it makes sense, the whole MX clan is falling apart at this point. I mean you were stupid enough to create a sixth vampire. And look at all the chaos you caused."

I.M stepped away from the wall. "For your information, the MX clan isn't falling apart. We have a strong bond and we will never fall. And for the record, I'm glad I created a sixth vampire. He belongs in our clan."

"Wow, I.M defending his clan. How surprising. I remember a time where you could care less about MX. You've truly changed."

I.M frowned, confused. The other vampire acted like he knew him personally. For a second, he searched his brain for answers. The name Namil came to mind. His eyes widened. When he was a younger vampire, he had been reckless. Part of his bad behavior involved him staying out past curfew. One day he ran into a vampire Namil from another district. They bonded over their shared hate for their clans. After years, I.M grew closer to the MX clan and stopped hanging around the troubled vampire.

"I plan to continue defending my clan. They have helped me so much. And I'm not leaving here without bringing our youngest member home. I'm going to take him away from this place. And I'm not going to let you get in the way, Namil."

"Oh? So, you do remember me?"

"I wish I didn't."

The other vampire glanced at Hyungwon. "Poor little lost fledgling. I can't say I know exactly why he is here. But I can say I don't care. I'm being paid generously to make sure no one harms Council Hangil or gets in the way of his plan. So, I guess we have differing goals. You want his freedom, but I don't."

I.M glared, red eyes focused on him. "Move out of the way or else, Namil."

"You don't scare me, I.M. I'm years older than you. You might as well just go home and leave your fledgling here. Personally, I don't see what all the fuss is about. Sixth vampires are a waste of space."

I.M lunged forward, grabbing Namil's shoulders. Long thin fingers wrapped around his wrists. A pair of dark blood red eyes stared into his own. A tiny grin formed upon Namil's thin lips as he threw I.M out of the room. He soared through a crowd of vampires fighting and crashed against a wall. If he hadn't been a vampire, he would have been severely injured. He moved away from the wall, eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to let Namil distract him from his goal.

"Jackson!"

I.M's eyes widened at the hysterical shrieking. He turned around and noticed the horrified expression on Bambam's face. A frown formed on his lips as he looked over Bambam's head. A vampire female sat upon Jackson's chest, teeth buried in the flesh of his neck. I.M's stomach churned at the gruesome sight.

A vampire grabbed Bambam's arm before he could run to Jackson's side.

"Jackson! What are you doing to him?" he asked, blood red eyes glowing with anger. "Get away from him!"

Black blood trickled down Jackson's neck. The vampire stood up, black blood staining her lips. She smiled as she stepped back. Vampires didn't bite other vampires. Vampires went after humans. He didn't understand.

Another scream drew his attention away from Jackson. A knot formed within his chest at the sight of Minhyuk on his knees. The older vampire held his hands, wincing. He rushed toward his sire, worried. Jackson's pained screams increased in volume.

I.M placed his hand upon Minhyuk's shoulders. "Min? What happened?"

A vampire approached them, eyes narrowed. I.M glared at the other vampire, hissing. A shocked expression appeared upon the other vampire's face as he backed away. Fear and nervousness washed over him. His clan was in trouble.

"It's holy water, I.M," Minhyuk said, wincing. "I tried to avoid it, but they still got my hands. It hurts so bad."

I.M's fingers shook as he looked at Minhyuk's hands. His mouth went dry as he analyzed the angry red welts. He frowned. All he wanted was to bring Hyungwon home. His request wasn't unreasonable, but the council refused to listen to him. Instead of letting Hyungwon go, the council sent other vampires to attack them.

"Stop this foolishness now, MX and Ahgase clan. You will not win this fight," Council Hangil said. "I guarantee you will die trying."

Youngjae shoved a vampire out of his way, eyes narrowed at Hangil. "Surrender to you? We would never. You have a member of the MX clan imprisoned here. Why would we ever—"

JB raised his hands in the sky, sadness painted across his face. "Youngjae, no. We have to stop."

JB's shoulders slouched, a defeated expression on his face. A lumped formed within I.M's throat. He couldn't bear to look at the Ahgase clan leader's face. His eyes drifted to his fledgling. In the room, Hyungwon sat, arms wrapped around his legs. Hyungwon's lips trembled as he looked around. I.M wanted to go to the newest vampire, but he couldn't.

"We'll stop fighting too," Shownu said.

Chul looked down at Shownu and then raised his foot from his back. He stepped away, allowing their leader to get off the ground. Shownu got up and walked out of the room. I.M wished he could help his leader, but there was nothing he could do.

"Fighting is getting us nowhere," Shownu said, sadness in his eyes.

"Good, you've made a wise choice, both of you," Hangil said.

I.M looked around. His clan and the Ahgase clan members were exhausted. He swallowed the words he wanted to say and kept them within his chest. He lowered his head, saddened by their defeat. Hyungwon wasn't going home. And he didn't know the best way to respond to their terrible situation.

"While I'm disappointed in your behavior, I'm pleased that you both have decided to take your position as leaders seriously. Every great leader knows to listen to  authority."

The click of a lock caught I.M's attention. He turned toward the room just in time to see Chul locking the door with a key. Nausea washed over him. Hyungwon was in the room and wouldn't be able to escape. Chul handed the key to Hangil. On his left, Bambam knelt beside Jackson, pulling the younger vampire to his chest. Jackson whimpered.

I.M stepped away from Minhyuk and walked toward the council head. "Please, reconsider, Council Head Hangil. Please, Hyungwon did nothing wrong. Can't you let him go?"

Hangil glanced at him, lips forming into a smirk. He shook his head, fake pity in his eyes. I.M stepped back, fingers trembling. His greatest fear had been reconfirmed. The council didn't plan to let Hyungwon go. And he wondered for how long they planned to keep his fledgling imprisoned.

Hangil walked over to Bambam and Jackson. "Bambam, has JB ever told you that vampire venom is poisonous for other vampires? No? Well, when a vampire bites another vampire, the venom mixes with vampire blood. The body can't handle the foreign substance and that is why there is so much pain."

Bambam glared, lips and fingers trembling. I.M could tell Bambam was experiencing a lot of emotional pain. 

"Shownu, would know all about vampire on vampire bites," Hangil said, eyes on the older vampire. "That's one of the many methods used to kill a sixth vampire."

I.M's stomach rolled at the thought of killing another vampire with a bite. He had no idea it was a method they used. There were many ways to get rid of a vampire that involved slayer techniques. The idea that vampires had other methods of killing a sixth vampire was horrifying. He glanced at the expressionless look on Shownu's face. He understood all the turmoil Shownu experienced after every killing. He wondered how many sixth vampires were bitten by Shownu.

"Kill?" JB asked. "Are you saying that vampire poisoned Jackson? Are you saying he'll die?"

Hangil looked down at Jackson's face. "Yes, he has been poisoned. And who knows how much venom entered his system. If only you knew a way to help him? But sadly, you angered me, and I can't say I feel very generous."

Shownu looked at Hangil.

"Don't interfere Shownu," Hangil said. "I know you know how to help Jackson, but do not get involved. Someone needs to pay for the disruption that was caused. And if little Jackson is the payment, I'm fine with that. If you try and help them, I will not hesitate to destroy you right here."

Jackson shrieked, fingers twitching. I.M looked toward them, alarmed. The younger vampire coughed, black blood staining his lips. Bambam rested his chin on top of his fledgling's head, shaking. Another wet cough escaped Jackson's lips as more black blood dribbled down his chin. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jackson didn't move.

Bambam shook Jackson's shoulders. "Jackson? Hey Jackson! JB! JB Jackson isn't waking up! Please help me. Help him."

JB knelt beside them, red eyes blazing. "You will tell us exactly how to stop this. My clan member did nothing wrong."

Hangil shook his head, amused. He glanced at Chul and the other vampires that helped him fight. The vampire council head turned away from Jackson. Hangil was going to let Jackson die on their floor. He knew the vampire community leader was terrible, but he didn't know the full extent of his cruelty.

Hangil looked at JB over his shoulder. "Nothing wrong? No, incorrect. I was attacked. Death is a fitting punishment."

"Accept our formal apology for causing you trouble," Shownu said, voice firm. "We shouldn't have come here. We were disrespectful. Please, help Jackson."

Hangil tapped against his chin and then nodded. "I don't know if that apology is formal enough. You don't sound genuine at all. I'm hurt. And JB hasn't apologized either."

Mark walked over to Bambam and Jackson, kneeling down. "I think he may just be unconscious, Bambam."

"What do you want?" Shownu asked, after looking at Jackson. 

Hangil eyed Shownu, and then spoke. "I'm a reasonable leader. All I want is for you to stop interfering. I suggest you forget all about Hyungwon. He is an important asset of the council now. He is no longer a part of your clan."

Shownu's eyes widened at the request. "I won't. I'm not going to let you have him."

"The only other option then would be for Jackson to die and one of your clan members to join him. Someone must be punished. It would have to be someone close to you. Wonho? Possibly Kihyun? I wonder how much pain you'd feel if I killed one of them? I'm sure it'll hurt the bond, wouldn't it? Lisa, grab Wonho and Kihyun. We'll have some fun."

Lisa and another vampire grabbed Wonho and Kihyun.

Shownu looked at his clan members. "Don't touch them."

"I won't, but if you decide to ignore my demands I will. And since you turned Kihyun and Wonho, if I kill either of them it'll destroy the clan bond and physically and mentally hurt you."

I.M's eyes widened. Every single vampire in their community knew the importance of a clan bond. A bond between clan members offered emotional support and physical strength. After the death of a clan member, all the clan felt the pain. A sire experienced an excruciating pain that lasted for hours, possibly centuries. Council Head Hangil was a true monster to suggest such a thing.

"I will step back," Shownu said, voice heavy with sadness. "Hyungwon is no longer a member of our clan. We will not interfere."

"Ah, you've made a perfect decision. Forgive me for being so harsh with my previous statement. See, I must let the vampires in our community know that all actions have consequences. Therefore, someone had to pay for what was done to me today. But there is no need to worry anymore. Hyungwon will stay here and all will be well. Anyway, I guess it is time to help Jackson. Boram?"

I.M looked behind him, eyes focused on the vampire woman standing with the other vampires. He knew Boram. She worked closely with Hangil. At every council meeting, he saw her sitting right next to the vampire leader. Boram had been protecting the vampire leader during the attack. I.M despised her, but he put his anger aside. If she could save Jackson, then he would overlook her problematic ways.

Boram walked toward Hangil. The other vampires moved out of the way to give her a clear path. I.M narrowed his eyes. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders, bright red eyes focused ahead. Every member of the council was terrible.

"Yes, Council Hangil," she said, arriving in front of him.

"Take Jackson to be treated. I'm certain some clean pure, blood should do the trick. Ah, and of course he will need to drink a little blood from his sire."

"Of course, come  Bambam," she said. "I'll find you some pure, clean blood for Jackson."

Bambam nodded. He placed his arms underneath Jackson's body and lifted him up. There was so much fear and pain shining within the other's eyes. It wasn't fair. All they wanted was to save Hyungwon. A sigh left his lips as he watched Bambam follow Boram. He held Jackson in his arms, whispering encouraging words as he walked.

"And ask for the rest of you, your fellow vampire citizens will escort you all out of the building. Do not resist. Have a nice day and please get some rest. I am certain you all are exhausted from trying so hard to cause trouble for me."

Hangil disappeared, leaving the other vampires behind. Chul followed closely behind him, glaring at them as he passed.

"Shownu?"

I.M turned toward the voice, curious. A male vampire with orange hair, dressed in black and white casual sweats, walked up to their leader. He gritted his teeth. The vampire worked for Hangil and fought against them. He wondered how their leader knew him.

"Minki?" Shownu asked. "I—? What are you doing here?"

Minki sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why didn't you tell us Shownu? Why didn't you say you had a sixth vampire?"

Shownu's eyes widened. "It wasn't something to discuss openly. Is the rest of the team here? I thought I noticed you all fighting us but, I wanted it to be an illusion."

"Yes, Hangil gave us a job of keeping an eye on this place. He wanted us to make sure there was no trouble. But suddenly you all appeared and started to fight him. So, we defended our Council Head Hangil. Like we were supposed to."

Shownu frowned. "So, you are helping them?"

"Look, Shownu, I would have never agreed to his," Minki said, moving toward him. "I just—their charging for blood bags and we aren't as rich as you all are. Hangil promised to get us a nicer place, maybe some jobs. As leader of my clan, that is huge for us."

"You are helping them so you can get money? Do you realize my fledgling is being imprisoned in that room over there," I.M said, walking toward the door.

Minki's eyes widened.

I.M rested his forehead against the door. "Right behind this door is a new vampire that doesn't deserve all this pain. How could you help them?"

Minki avoided his gaze. "I'm a leader. I must look out for my clan. I'm thankful that Shownu was the leader of our sixth vampire elimination team. He has led us through so many missions assigned by the council. And I'm—I'm sorry your fledgling is a prisoner here. But at the end of the day my clan is top priority. And if helping the council helps my clan, then I'll do it."

I.M couldn't believe the other vampire. Minki wanted to help his clan rather then, do the right thing and help Hyungwon. They valued money more than someone else's freedom. It was disgusting. Minki was disgusting.

"I'm not mad, Minki," Shownu said, voice soft.

Minki nodded. "I—I know you aren't. I like you Shownu, so could you please get your clan to cooperate. I don't want anything to happen to you all."

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry because of this situation," I.M said. "Here we are in the council building being told our clan member will have to stay. And a 'friend' of Shownu is going to escort us out the building."

"Yes, we've already decided to cooperate. Don't worry, Minki," Shownu said.

Minki relaxed. He shook his head, disappointed. Minki and some other vampires escorted them out of the building. Once they exited the council building, a heaviness settled within his chest. Jackson was hurt and Hyungwon was still trapped. He wanted to cry.

~~

The sun peeked over the horizon, illuminating the once dark sky. I.M gritted his teeth, forcing his legs to move faster. His chest ached at the memory of Hyungwon's sad face. He failed. They failed.

They arrived on their floor seconds later. On his right, Bambam held Jackson in his arms. He took one look at them and then disappeared into their own penthouse. I.M's mind wandered toward Jooheon and Gunhee. He hadn't fulfilled their wishes. They stood in the hallway. No one moved to open the door.

"What—what do we tell Jooheon and Gunhee?" Minhyuk asked, voice wavering. "What will we tell them?"

"We tell them we couldn't bring Hyungwon home," Kihyun said, keying int the code for the door. "We just tell them that we couldn't bring him home."

Kihyun pushed the door opened. They were greeted by the curious glances of Gunhee and Jooheon. Both humans had been sitting patiently on their couch. Jooheon got up, a large smile on his face. I.M wish they had good news.

"Where is Hyungwon?" Jooheon asked.

I.M clenched his fists by his sides.

"I'm sorry," Shownu said.

Jooheon's face crumpled, lips turned down. "You are sorry? I—where is Hyungwon?"

Wonho stepped forward, lacing his fingers with Shownu's. Guilt filled their shared bond. I.M knew Shownu blamed himself. But their leader wasn't at fault. I.M shouldn't have been so careless. They should have planned but waiting around frightened him.

"Jooheon, we couldn't help him," Wonho said.

"Hyungwon isn't coming home? But you all said he would," Jooheon said, moisture collecting within his eyes. "You said."

"So, wait?" Gunhee asked, voice tight. "You mean to tell me, Hyungwon is at the council and you just left him there? You  said you would bring him home. But you didn't."

I.M winced.

"That's not fair," Gunhee said. "Our hyung doesn't deserve this. I don't understand how so many vampires weren't able to save him? How could you give up on him, Shownu?"

Wonho glanced at Gunhee. "We tried our best, but it wasn't enough. Please, do not judge Shownu."

Shownu's frown deepened as he rested his back on the door. He covered his eyes with his right hand. Anxiousness flooded the bond. I.M winced, overwhelmed by the negative emotions. He needed to sit down.

"Hangil would have killed Wonho and Kihyun," Shownu said, body trembling. "If we didn't do what he asked, he would have killed them. And Jackson almost died. I don't know what to do next."

Kihyun's eyes widened, walking toward Shownu. "Hyung? Shownu hyung?"

Wonho stepped forward, sadness in his eyes.

Shownu shook his head, raising his hand up to stop both them. It has been a while since he saw Shownu so upset. A knot formed within I.M's chest. Kihyun wrapped his arms around Shownu, resting his head against his chest. Wonho joined them. Their leader's body continued to tremble.

"You know what?" Gunhee asked. " I don't care that you all tried. This is so stupid. Vampires have super speed, strength, and all that. All of you including your leaders couldn't even help Hyungwon. From where I'm standing Shownu is a terrible leader. Both leaders are terrible. Hyungwon deserves a better clan."

Kihyun whipped his head around and stepped away from Shownu. "How dare you? How dare you insult Shownu? He has literally sacrificed everything for us. And for the record, Jackson almost died today. We had to leave."

Gunhee shook his head. "Now I know why the human government controls vampires. You all are weak."

"Weak?" Kihyun asked. "You think you know how the vampire world works, but you don't. Things aren't as simple. You don't know our struggles."

"Struggles?" Gunhee asked, walking toward Kihyun. " The only one struggling is Hyungwon because you all left him. You left him at a place where you all know he is being tortured and you have the guts to defend yourselves."

Jooheon reached out, resting a hand on Gunhee's shoulders. "Gun, I'm upset too but they are right. We don't know how the vampire world works. It must have been really hard if they couldn't bring our hyung home."

"I don't need to know how the vampire world works. Our hyung is still gone. They should have fought harder! Why couldn't they fight harder?" Gunhee asked, tears streaming down his face. "This hurts so much."

"Gun," Jooheon said, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Hey, I know it hurts. It hurts so much but come on man. Obviously we don't know exactly what happened over there."

"I don't care, Joo,"  Gun said. "They are worthless."

JB's eyes burned an angry red, fists clenched by his sides. "That is enough! I nearly lost a clan member today, Gunhee. Jackson, my youngest member almost died. I will not stand here after all that and listen to you shout at us. You know nothing."

Gunhee shut his mouth. The other members of the Ahgase clan moved toward their leader. The vampire that attacked Jackson caused so much pain. Everyone had been worried. If they waited any longer, things would have turned out differently. His mind wandered toward Bambam and Jackson. The two members of the Ahgase clan were in their own room, resting. In the end the cure, saved Jackson.

Minhyuk took a seat at the table, a sad expression on his face. "I know we did what we could, but it hurts. Hyungwon deserves freedom. I'm so worried about him. I can feel how upset he is. He probably thinks we hate him and are trying to get rid of him."

Minhyuk whimpered, pressing his forehead into the table's surface. Kihyun took a seat nearby, rubbing circles into his back. I.M walked over to them and took a seat. Exhaustion weighed him down. Sadness, hopelessness, and fear grabbed him by the neck. The emotional pain was smothering him. He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

"There was nothing we could have done, Min," Kihyun said, rubbing his back. "Jackson would have died if we continued to fight. You saw what the venom was doing to him."

"We'll figure this out," Shownu said, calming himself down. "We'll figure out how to help Hyungwon. We have to, he is still apart of our clan. No matter what Hangil says."

The sound of knocking filled the room. I.M tilted his head, confused. Before Shownu could move, Wonho placed his hand on the door knob. He looked through the peephole, a tiny frown on his lips. Once again, I.M could tell the individual on the other side of the door wasn't a human.

Wonho stepped back from the door, looking at them. "It's Chorong."

I.M sat up straighter, brows furrowed. "Council member Chorong is at the door? Why is she coming here?"

Shownu walked over to the door and opened it before Wonho. A woman, dressed in black suit pants and a sky-blue collared shirt, walked in. Her bleach blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her bright cherry red lips glowed under the artificial light. She looked at them all before her eyes settled on I.M.

"I was sent by council member Boram," she said. "I am disappointed that you caused such a stir at the council building. You shouldn't have come. Your behavior truly caused a lot of trouble."

Gunhee narrowed his eyes. "Trouble? You are disappointed. You are part of the problem. You shouldn't have come here because know you are not leaving until you agree to help us save Hyungwon. Someone hold her so she can't escape."

Chorong shook her head, displeasure painted upon her oval shaped pale face. "Humans are so tiresome. Alas, nothing can be done about it. No need to hold me captive. I am here because I'm on your side."

I.M got up and walked toward her, confusion settling within his chest. "How can we trust you? You are from the council. You fought against us. Jackson was nearly killed, and you were a part of it."

Chorong, took a seat at the table, expression grim. I.M narrowed his eyes at her. No one had invited her to take a seat. He wanted to tell her to get up, but he decided against it. The look on her face spoke volumes. There was something she wanted to say.

"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you somethings. Either way it would be in your best interest to listen to me."

I.M opened his mouth to disagree, but their leader shook his head taking a seat. As he sat at the table, all he could think about was the Ahgase clan. He wanted to head over and check on Jackson, but instead he would have to sit and listen to someone he didn't like. He reclined in his chair and waited. He could only hope she had a solution to their problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. Seeing all this support truly puts the biggest smile onto my face. You all are the best!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M knew all the council member were monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so excited to share a new chapter with you!

 

Bright sun rays shone through the large open windows of the penthouse. I.M set his elbows on the table, eyes focused on council member Chorong. He was ready to hear what the older vampire had to say. He didn't know what to expect, but he hoped the explanation would satisfy his need for answers.

Kihyun got up from the table, pushing his chair back. "I'll get you something to drink, Council member Chorong."

I.M followed Kihyun's movements with his eyes, lips pressed in a thin line. He wanted to smile at Kihyun's hospitality, but he decided against it. Chorong was a member of the council. The council had Hyungwon. He didn't think they needed to be generous hosts to a kidnapper.

Kihyun returned from the kitchen with a pitcher of blood and a glass. He poured a decent amount of blood into the glass and then handed it to Chorong. She accepted the glass, a soft look in her eyes. I.M wanted to grab the glass out of her hands. She didn't deserve Kihyun's good manners.

"Thank you, Kihyun," she said. "I have never seen such warm hospitality from another clan before. Usually, clans fear council visits. I almost feel welcome."

"You shouldn't feel welcome. We don't want you here," I.M said.

"I.M," Shownu said. "Please, don't."

I.M narrowed his eyes, arms crossed. "No, I don't get it. Why should we let her sit here with us? She is apart of the same council that is torturing Hyungwon right now. The same council that nearly got Jackson killed."

"Our intention was never to torture Hyungwon," Chorong said. " And also, Jackson would have been fine if you all hadn't showed up unannounced."

Shownu glanced at Chorong. "Why have you come here?"

"Like I said before, I can't tell you everything," she said. "But I do want to say this, I need your cooperation for our plan to work. Hangil isn't the leader I thought he was and therefore we must be cautious. There are certain steps we must take."

"What steps?" Shownu asked.

Chorong took a sip from the glass, and then she spoke. "I can't tell you the steps, yet. But what I need for you all to do is to leave Hyungwon with the council."

Minhyuk leant forward. "Why do you think we are going to listen to you when we don't trust you?"

She took several small sips from the glass. After she finished her drink, she set the empty glass on the table. A tiny smile formed on her lips as she looked at them. I.M wanted to scream. Every tiny smile or smirk from a council member reminded him they were dealing with monsters.

"Don't trust me then," she said. "But it would be in your best interest to refrain from showing anymore reckless behavior like I saw today. Do not interact with Hyungwon or even attempt to remove him from the council. Instead, go back to work, focus on your lives. Wait patiently."

"Wait patiently?" Wonho asked, eyes on her. "I don't understand. What are we waiting for?"

She didn't respond.

"I just don't think I can do that," Wonho said. "Leaving Hyungwon behind was the worst. I don't think I want to wait for anything. Hyungwon is supposed to be home with his clan and his friends."

Chorong shook her head. "You don't seem to realize the bigger picture, but that is just fine. I don't blame you. There is so much you don't know. Nevertheless, it is best if you stay out of the way."

"You expect the MX clan to sit by while their youngest member is tortured?" JB asked. "You really don't know the power of a clan bond, do you? No clan will ever sit back while their member suffers."

I.M looked from JB to Chorong. He agreed with JB. Council member Chorong knew about the bond of a clan. None of the council had clans of their own. He didn't expect them to understand.

"I would tell you everything, but I can't. It will be better for all of us if I didn't say anymore. Just trust me," Chorong said.

Shownu glanced around the table and then returned his attention to Chorong. "We will take a step back."

"What?" I.M asked, eyes on their leader. "Shownu, what are you agreeing to? I understand saying that to Hangil, because Jackson was in danger. But we don't have to pretend anymore. We aren't going to sit back and—"

"I.M, there is a lot we don't know. Let's give her the benefit of the doubt. She came all the way over here and I can tell there is some honesty to her statements. We may not know everything, but I still have a little trust."

Chorong got to her feet. "Thank you, Shownu. Well I must go before Hangil starts to wonder about me. He hasn't been the most stable of leaders lately. I don't want to complicate things by being careless."

Shownu got to his feet, leading her toward the door. "There have been many slayers sightings lately. Let me walk with you to the entrance of the apartment just in case."

She laughed, resting a hand on Shownu's shoulder. "Please, no need. I'm centuries older than you. I'll be fine. And—ask for the sightings. I hate to say there really hasn't been any change in slayer sightings. Now, I must go."

Chorong sped out the opened door. A sense of relief washed over him. There was something dangerous about a council member visiting them. His eyes drifted toward Shownu. Their leader stood, hand on the knob of the door. An expression of confusion appeared on his face.

"What did she mean?" I.M asked. "Slayers have been attacking  vampires a lot more."

Shownu closed the door. "I don't know."

"So, what the heck was that all about?" Gunhee asked. "Is she helping us? I can't tell because of all the information she chose to leave out. Like, she literally didn't tell us anything."

Jinyoung nodded, finger on his chin. "All she told us to do was return to our normal lives and wait patiently."

"This could be a way to delay us, so we wait for Hangil to finish whatever he has to do with Hyungwon," Youngjae said.

"I don't believe her," Minhyuk said, voice firm. "If Boram and Chorong wanted to help us, then they would have already let Hyungwon go. I don't trust her. No one should."

"What do you think Shownu?" JB asked, eyes on him. "I know you said she seemed to be telling the truth, but still I don't know."

Shownu shook his head. "I could tell she was being honest, but it isn't clear about what. Let us continue to stay alert. Something is happening soon. And it could be any day. For now, we consider her suggestion. Let's go back to work and continue with our lives."

I.M's eyes widened, voice filled with disbelief. "Wait? We are going to listen to her?"

"All we can do is hope they mean well. For now, we head back to our regular lives until then," Shownu said.

"We aren't seriously going to keep waiting, are we?" I.M asked. "Can't we just come up with a solid plan and go save Hyungwon already?"

"I know it is hard I.M, but we have to be cautious," Shownu said.

I.M frowned. An image of Hyungwon's fearful eyes appeared within his mind. Hyungwon needed them and instead of helping they were going to wait. He shook his head, rejecting the idea. No, he wouldn't wait. He didn't like being so far away from his fledgling.

I.M looked around the table, eyes stopping at Shownu. "No. I don't want to wait. I just want to get Hyungwon back."

Shownu nodded. " I understand. But there is nothing we can do. We must return to work and our lives. Once we hear new information than we can act."

"What if you are wrong?" I.M asked, eyes on Shownu. "What if they are just trying to distract us? What if—what if we just made the biggest mistake of our lives."

Shownu looked at him, sadness in his eyes. "Then I would have failed you all as a leader and I'm sorry."

I.M stood up from his chair, shaking his head. The concept of waiting didn't sit well with him. He tried his best not to be angry at Shownu. Their leader wasn't the one at fault. The council was the problem.

He excused himself from the table and disappeared out the door. No one stopped him and he was glad. He needed some distance for a bit while he tried to keep his emotions under control. If Hyungwon was alone at the council, he didn't want to overwhelm him with his negative emotions.

He exited the penthouse and ended up in front of the Ahgase clan door. He gave the door two quick knocks and then waited. For a second there wasn't a response and then the door opened. I.M gave Bambam a small grin as he greeted him.

"I came by to see how Jackson was doing," I.M said.

Bambam tilted his head to the side, confused. "Shouldn't you be with your clan right now?"

"Chorong came by."

Bambam's eyes widened as he opened the door wider. "The council member? What did she have to say?"

I.M walked through the opened door. "Apparently she is on our side."

Bambam closed the door and then looked back at him, eyes wide. I.M understood the shock. Council visits were rare and unwelcome. Bambam opened his mouth to comment but decided against. Instead the other vampire walked down a long hallway. I.M followed closely behind.

At the end of the hall, there was a room with the door open ajar. I.M was familiar with the Ahgase household. He had visited them many times in the past. He knew the opened door belonged to Jackson's room. Bambam and I.M entered the room.

A full-sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Jackson rested on the soft cream-colored comforters. Jackson's lips were slightly parted as he lay in bed. The other vampire seemed peaceful. Bambam sat down in a metal folding chair next to the bed. He reached out, interlacing his fingers with Jackson.

"How is he?" I.M asked, pulling the chair in the room toward the bed.

Bambam looked up from Jackson's face. " They mixed my blood with some human blood and gave it to him to drink. Boram told me that was all he needed and that he may not feel like himself for a few days. But so far he is okay. He is resting easily."

"I'm glad he is okay," I.M said, taking a seat.

Bambam looked at Jackson, voice wavering. "I was so scared, I.M."

I.M nodded, hands deep within his pockets. "I was too. I didn't even know vampires bit other vampires. I didn't know our venom could be poisonous."

" I didn't know either."

For the rest of the night, he spent time with Bambam and Jackson. It was bittersweet. Bambam could talk to his fledgling and I.M couldn't. He looked away from the pair unable to watch the scene before him. He was too worried about Hyungwon.

"I better go," I.M said, getting up. "I stormed out of the apartment. I'm sure their worried.

Bambam nodded. "Thanks for coming by. I'm sorry about Hyungwon."

I.M nodded. "Yeah, I am too. Thanks."

I.M walked out the room and down the hall. It hurt. It hurt that he couldn't see Hyungwon. All he wanted was to bring his fledgling home, but there were so many complications. The front door opened. He looked up just as the Ahgase clan walked in. I.M bid them farewell, but before he went out the door, JB stopped him. He tilted his head, confused.

"I know you are concerned and upset," he said. "But just know the Ahgase clan will be by MX's side whenever you all need us."

"Thank you."

JB gave him a firm nod and then gave his shoulder a squeeze of reassurance. I.M smiled and then bid JB farewell. He headed out the door. The sound of the door closing filled he empty hallway. As he walked toward his clan's apartment, the thoughts of Hyungwon continued swirling within his head.

~~

It was late in the evening when I.M finally got home from a long day of tutoring. He glanced at his cellphone and winced. He wasn't used to getting back so late. But he didn't have a choice. Yesterday, he canceled all his tutoring sessions. As a result, all his students wanted to make up their tutoring time. Unfortunately, most of the students' times fell on the same day.

I.M keyed in the code of the door. ready to get home and rest. He spent most of his tutoring session worrying about Hyungwon and the rest preparing his students for their exams. Part of him wished he hadn't gone to work, but Shownu told them they needed to leave the house.

He closed the door behind him. On his right, his clan members at the table closet to the kitchen. They were already seated for their evening meal. He headed to his room, set down his belongings and joined his members at the table.

"How was tutoring?" Kihyun asked, placing his empty glass on the table. "How are your students?"

"Tutoring was difficult. I was distracted. And most of my students were stressed about exams."

Minhyuk nodded, raising his half- filled glass to his lips. Across from him, Wonho gave him a warm smile. He returned the gesture the warmth of the bond putting him at ease. It had been a while since they had all felt comfortable. There was still a lingering feeling of uncertainty when it came to Hyungwon, but for that moment he was okay.

The phone rang distracting him from his inner thoughts. He patted his pocket and frowned. It wasn't his phone. He glanced at the phone in Shownu's hand and sighed. He curled his fingers around his glass and then took a sip.

"Yes, Chorong."

I.M's eyes grew wide and he sat up straighter.

"No! They can't!" Shownu shouted, standing up.

I.M's chest tightened, eyes focused on the fear shining in Shownu's eyes.

"Oh, okay, okay," Shownu said, fingers shaking. "We will. Thank you"

Shownu hung up the phone. Silence spread across the table. No one moved.

"Shownu?" Kihyun asked, pushing his chair back as he stood. "Shownu, what did she say?"

The familiar grasp of anxiety settled around his neck. All around their table, their clan mirrored the same concerned expression. He didn't know what was going on, but he expected the call had to do with Hyungwon. The call had to be about their sixth clan member.

Shownu removed his hand from his mouth, fingers still shaking. "We have to go now."

Wonho arose, lips trembling. "What is happening?"

"We have to go right now," Shownu repeated, stuffing his cellphone into his back pocket. "The council want to get rid of Hyungwon."

I.M didn't respond to the horrifying news. Instead, he got up from his chair and rushed to the door. He threw the door open and then ran out into the hall. Hyungwon had been condemned to a second death. He focused on running faster, blocking out the noises of pedestrians, car horns, and street vendors. He didn't know what he would do when he arrived at the council. All he knew was he couldn't stop running. One second wasted was another second closer to Hyungwon's death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. You all are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter. I actually wrote up to chapter 5 on wattpad and will be bringing over the chapters here. If you want to read ahead my profile on wattpad is CreativeExplosion!! Also, there will be multiple chapters! So get ready!  
> Thanks and have a good day!


End file.
